A l'ombre de la haine
by thefrenchfan
Summary: A travers les yeux de Snape se joue une une tragi-comédie dont il est l'auteur et l'acteur à la fois. N'est pas conforme au canon.
1. Chapter 1

_**A l'ombre de la haine (1)**_

 **Une nouvelle fic sur mon couple préféré :)**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette fic.**

 **Un grand merci à ma Beta Titi !**

 **Une pensée aussi à Alan Rickman.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Severus**_

 _ **Square Grimauld**_

Sirius Black me narguait de toute sa hauteur, comme je le hais, comme je déteste son assurance, son air narquois, sa supériorité. C'est lui le prisonnier en cavale et c'est pourtant moi que l'on traque, moi le pestiféré. C'est lui le chien noir mais c'est moi le chien obéissant, un chien de combat, un chien qu'on aime pas. Je le hais, comme je hais Albus, comme je hais Voldemort, je les hais tous...pour tout, pour ma vie qui n'est qu'une nuit froide, pour mes espoirs à jamais éteints, pour mon avenir qui n'est que solitude et souffrances. Que fais-je ici parmi eux? Ils ne sont ni ma famille ni mes amis. Quand au monde sorcier que m'importe, on se donne les gouvernements que l'on mérite...

Je me demande pourquoi je m'obstine à croire et à dire que c'est par amour pour Lily que je fait tout cela...Elle m'a laissé tombé comme les autres, pour un mot d'adolescent. Notre amitié d'une décennie ne pesait pas bien lourd. Juste une excuse romantique pour mieux masquer le côté pathétique de mon histoire? Mais je préfère voir la peur dans leurs yeux que le mépris...Je ne suis pas né beau et riche et alors? S'ils se voyaient de mes yeux...On dirait des pantins qui s'agitent dans la lumière poussiéreuse et livide de ce détestable endroit.

Molly nous saoule encore avec ses diatribes pour sauver les enfants...Je refuse de l'écouter davantage et m'enfonce dans mes pensées pour échapper de mon mieux à sa voix stridente. La marque des ténèbres est irritée, il ne va pas tarder à m'appeler. Pour parler de Potter, toujours Potter... Il faut protéger encore et toujours Potter...ou l'assassiner encore et toujours si l'on est de l'autre côté.

Quand je pense qu'il n'a même pas pu venir à bout d'un nourrisson, Voldemort est quand même un fiéfé guignol... Je m'enfonce encore plus dans mon monde, loin de cette agitation, les mots parviennent de très loin, avec Potter comme refrain, Potter, Potter, Potter comme une rage de dent lancinante, Potter, Potter, Potter. Je sais bien qu'il va mourir... Sacrifier ou assassiner, il est condamné...Pas un seul d'entre ne songe réellement à le sauver, si l'avenir du monde sorcier et la fin de Voldemort en dépend. Et c'est moi qui passe pour le monstre...

Je plonge encore plus en moi-même pour quitter ce monde. Je m'imagine au bord de l'océan, une maison toute simple, en haut d'une falaise et devant mes yeux l'infini. L'air est vivifiant, iodé et je peux enfin respirer...Le vent souffle et je pourrais m'envoler dans l'espace sans bornes, sans barrières, être enfin libre. J'entend les vagues contre les rochers...Mais dans le fond un bruit sourd se rapproche et déchire mon rêve.

Potter, Potter...Qu'on en finisse, qu'on me libère...Potter, Potter, taisez vous, si vous saviez ce que je ferais à votre Potter ...Lui arracher les yeux ? Non, je ne suis pas un barbare, lui donner des pustules, trop facile mais amusant, lui donner un filtre d'amour pour qu'il se pâme devant...Weasley, ses yeux de bœuf lui sortiraient des orbites, Mcgonagall, elle en mangerait son horrible chapeau d'indignation, Dumbledore, ça lui plairait au vieux vicieux, Rusard, qui s'en préoccupe...moi ? Je n'imagine que trop bien la situation, Albus en avalerait de travers ses horribles bonbons, Minerva en oublierait le _quidditch_ , et Black!, Ah! J'aimerais tellement voir sa tronche, son filleul adoré se frottant tout contre moi, je l'aurais ma vengeance! Le seul problème dans ce scénario est que je n'ai pas envie d'être la cible des regards énamourés de l'adolescent le plus célèbre de l'école.

Ce serait tellement marrant et satisfaisant...pour une fois!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _ **Poudlard, deux jours après**_

 _ **Bureau du Directeur**_

Albus m'a convoqué, il n'a rien dit sur mes blessures, comme d'habitude. L'autre salaud m'a torturé copieusement, cela empire à chaque nouvelle convocation. Dumbledore s'en fout du moment que je fais le job, que je me la ferme et que je finis de me démolir avec des potions calmantes. J'ai l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. Tout le monde feint de trouver cela normal parce qu'au fond tout le monde s'en fout. Dans le monde sorcier la fin justifie les moyens.

Et de quoi me parle-t-il encore et toujours? De son précieux Potter, comment le protéger efficacement? Il s'est enfuit de chez les Dursleys, mettant sa vie en péril...Pétunia, je me souviens de la fille moche qui suintait la jalousie... Pauvre Potter, pauvre petite chose...J'ai du mal à calmer mes tremblements, je déteste les sensations de brûlures plus que tout...Il ne peut cesser de bavarder alors que je ne veux qu'une chose, retourner dans ma chambre et m'appliquer une crème à base de pavot... Je ne me rappelle plus la phrase qui a provoqué ma réponse, j'étais trop à l'ouest, je n'aurais pas du venir dans son bureau dans cet état là.

Il n'empêche que c'est sorti tout seul.

Il a quinze ans, il peut devenir mon époux, nous n'aurons plus besoin d'excuses pour qu'il soit perpétuellement sous mes yeux. Le seigneur des ténêbres pensera que j'ai habilement manœuvré.

Dumbledore est resté incrédule un instant, enfin bouche bée. Un seul instant malheureusement. Il y a réfléchit une minute, pas deux, et m'a demandé de le revoir le lendemain à ce propos.

Une fois rentrée dans mes appartements, je me suis drogué à fortes doses, quelque part je souhaitais ne plus me réveiller du tout et tout oublier par la même occasion. J'ai fait exprès de me tromper dans le nombre de gouttes, une de plus le sommeil dure plus longtemps, deux gouttes c'est le coma et trois le repos éternel.

Mais même la mort ne veut obstinément pas me faciliter la tache. Je suis sur que je vais mourir dans d'horribles souffrances pour bien compléter le tableau.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Poudlard, un jour après**

 **Bureau du Directeur**

Quand Albus m'a fait appelé le soir je n'avais plus qu'un vague souvenir des évènements de la veille. Il aurait pû m'appeler pour autre chose comme les affaires de l'école, je suis après tout le directeur de la maison serpentard ! Quand il m'a dit qu'il trouvait l'idée du mariage pertinente j'ai dû me mordre la langue pour ne pas rire et pleurer à la fois. Je suis resté impassible l'esprit protégé. Ses blagues sont toujours de mauvais goût comme les friandises qu'il offre.

\- Severus, j'ai étudié votre proposition et aussi surprenante qu'elle soit, surtout venant de votre part, elle me paraît très pertinente.

\- un peu déplacée quand même.

\- Vous êtes un professeur intègre, vous aimiez Lily. Je suis surpris de votre suggestion mais je sais que vous ne ferez pas de mal à Harry.

\- Certains trouveront l'idée révoltante.

Personne ne sait à part lui les sentiments que je nourrissais pour Lily et encore il se méprend dans les grandes lignes. Le vieux sorcier éclate de rire et interromps mes réflexions.

Quand à la question de mon intégrité, j'ai juste trahi tous les camps et je leur ferais bien la peau si je le pouvais, si l'occasion s'en présente...

\- Malgré toutes ces années vous parvenez toujours à me surprendre !

Je n'insiste pas. Cet homme est un fou pervers. Et puis c'est ma faute, je n'avais pas à compulser toutes le règlement de Poudlard y compris sur ces questions absurdes. Franchement, qui pouvait être intéressé par le mariage des élèves? Le dernier cas, il remontait à quand, mais ma mémoire infaillible m'empêche d'oublier ces détails inutiles...164 ans !

\- Je vais examiner plus en détails la procédure pour être sur que vous pourrez rester tout les deux à l'école.

\- Il faut l'accord des Dursley, il n'est pas majeur.

\- Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas un problème. Ils seront trop heureux de se débarrasser d'Harry surtout si nous avons l'obligeance de les avertir du danger qui les guette en abritant leur cher neveu.

Je sais trés bien que ces déchets humains qu'on lui a donné pour famille n'ont même pas besoin de cela pour se débarasser de lui. Je ne comprends même pas qu'Albus le condamne à aller chez eux chaque été. J'essaie une autre approche.

\- Il devra partager mes appartements, ma chambre...personne ne doit suspecter le stratagème...

\- Je vous fais confiance, ne soyez pas brutal avec lui.

"Ne soyez pas brutal"...vieux fou, pervers, sans morale, "Ne soyez pas brutal" mais dans cette limite faîte à votre guise...C'est ma rémunération en nature ! Ce jour là j'aurais mieux fait de me couper la langue ou mieux encore de finir la fiole de potion calmante jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'éternité ! 9 gouttes ¾ et un aller simple !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chaque jour je scrutais le directeur mais le vieux sait cacher ses réflexions. Pas un signe ! L'autre m'a laissé tranquille, j'ai donc eu quelques jours de répit. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder quand il mangeait avec ses amis ou même en cours. Il ne pouvait se douter de ce qui se tramait sur sa tête. C'est un peu l'histoire de sa vie et je doit dire que curieusement je suis celui qui se tient à l'autre bout du fil.

Il me hait, il se méfie de moi. Je viens de lui donner une raison supplémentaire. J'aimerais croire que cela ne me fait rien mais ce n'est pas vrai. Nos destinées vont se liées plus étroitement encore, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

Je ne sais pas si nous en réchapperons, probablement pas. Le destin rieur me donne comme ultime compagnon de route un petit griffondor, image vivante de l'homme que j'ai le plus détesté sur terre et qui m'a fait mal.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Il lui a fallu moins de quinze jours pour prendre sa décision. Vieux égoïste c'est comme cela que tu nous sacrifie, sans te soucier des conséquences autres que de sauver Potter pour mieux le sacrifier le moment venu. Quand à moi, je ne suis après tout qu'un mort en sursis. Au fond, même si je baise son petit protégé il pense que c'est une petite compassion pour service rendu à la cause. Franchement comment peut-il même imaginer mettre un gamin de quinze ans dans mon lit. Difficile d'oublier que j'ai l'âge de son père !

La machine infernale s'est mis en marche. Et moi j'ai sombré davantage. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai franchi la ligne rouge en prenant des tas de potions. Je ne suis plus qu'une épave. Au fond Potter n'a pas à s'en faire, il sera veuf assez vite.

PSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPSPSPSpSSPS

 **Square Grimauld**

 **Seize jours plus tard**

Dumbledore l'a annoncé lors de la réunion de l'ordre. Les têtes qu'ils ont fait, cela dépassait tous mes fantasmes les plus fous. Black s'est littéralement roulé par terre. Molly arrachait ses cheveux roux, les hommes Weasley étaient statufiés d'horreur. Potter lui me fixait incrédule. On peut dire qu'il était au delà de la peur et de l'horreur. Je dois reconnaitre que lui seul a gardé un semblant de dignité. Je reste extérieur à cette scène de chaos, Je vois Dumbledore s'agiter en tous sens pour éviter les objets que les autres lui lancent à la tête, je crois même que Black a essayé de le mordre. Arthur la mèche défaite s'interpose du mieux qu'il peut c'est à dire peu efficacement. Molly tourne littéralement sur elle-même...Weasley aussi rouge qu'une tomate git à demi insconscient pendant que Granger le soutient.

Puis je croise son regard sur moi, calme, interrogatif. Je suis tellement sous l'emprise des dernières potions que je ne peux faire aucun mouvement du visage. Ce n'est pas bien grave, je n'ai rien à lui dire, je suis totalement vide. La stupeur de cette folie dont je suis pourtant l'instigateur me rend stupide.

Je veux partir, rentrer à l'école, dans mes appartements. Mais je sais que j'ai rarement ce que je veux.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Square Grimauld**

 **Une période de temps indéterminée plus tard**

Le Square Grimaud gardera toujours les traces des échanges musclés entre moi et Black. Pas que cette baraque puisse être plus moche mais elle est utile **.** Ce con a essayé de me tuer mais ses années à Azkaban l'ont diminué alors que moi j'ai continué de voir mon pouvoir magique croître. Pour une raison inconnue, il ne s'est pas stabilisé à l'âge adulte, il continue à se développer, plus lentement certes mais indéniablement. Le chien est coriace, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai envoyé contre un mur mais il se relève, animé par la rage. J'arrive finalement à l'immobiliser et à le rendre muet tant il hurle. La sueur dégouline de mon front et dans mon dos, mes vêtements collent à peau.

Je m'en sors avec quelques égratinures et dès que Dumbledore le permet, je transplane dans l'école, dans ma chambre loin des autres. Je n'ai pas échangé un mot avec Potter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

**Poudlard**

 **Bureau du directeur**

 **Deux jours plus tard**

On s'est marié officiellement deux jours plus tard. Une cérémonie qui avait tout d'un enterrement, sauf pour les fleurs car il n'y en avait pas. Le représentant du ministère, raide dans son costume noir, se tenait pincé au côté de Dumbledore, l'air renfrogné de l'administratif frustré. Dumbledore avait beau feindre la jovialité, elle n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Minerva, Pomona et Flicwick étaient installés en face et se taisaient. Pour des raisons évidentes ni les Dursley ni Black ne pouvaient être présents. Molly et Arthur ont servi de témoins pour Harry. Dumbledore et Sinistra ont été les miens. Il a été permis à Weasley et Granger d'assister à la cérémonie. Ils se tiennent à côté de Potter l'air grave. Mademoiselle je sais tout a bien essayé de faire capoter la manoeuvre mais une heure d'entretien avec Dumbledore ont suffit à la faire taire à jamais.

J'avais jamais imaginé mon mariage, d'une part car la perspective de convoler en justes noces me paraissait peu probable et d'autre part je ne suis pas un grand sentimental. Mon costume habituel a fait l'affaire. Potter portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche sous un pull gris. Il est si jeune. Potter n'est jamais trés expressif, mais là j'ai même imaginé qu'il avait pris une potion. Au moment de l'échange des consentements, quand nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai découvert que le vert pouvait devenir noir. Il est demeuré calme. Comment peut-il rester impassible alors qu'avec toute mon expérience je peux à peine me maitriser ? J'aimerais crier à leurs visages qu'ils sont fous, que nous sommes tous fous pour agir ainsi. Tous ensemble nous sommes tellement plus forts que Voldemort et ses sbires! Pourquoi être le jouet d'une prophétie ! Si tout est joué d'avance à quoi nous sert le pouvoir? Je voudrais hurler ma haine et enfin me libérer de mes chaines. Pourtant je reste là et je répète docilement les paroles de l'officier du ministère.

Les mots que nous annonons n'ont pas de sens, s'aimer ? S'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps? Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare? S'aimer malgré les épreuves? Certes nous allons traverser des épreuves encore et encore mais quel lien nous unit? Comment pourrait-il m'aimer? Que valent ces mots, cette farce ? Que valent ces promesses? Des mensonges, des mots vident de sens...L'amour je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et vu les circonstances je ne crois pas le connaitre jamais. Et lui, il se tient impassible devant l'abîme, si jeune encore, que sait-il de l'amour, ces mots ne sont-ils pas plus cruels pour lui, a-t-il seulement encore un peu d'espoir? Est-il possible de promettre à quelqu'un de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps? Une âme sœur, cela me paraît si irréaliste, mon âme sœur, si elle existe, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas rencontré? Pourtant l'idée que quelqu'un quelque part m'attende, me comprenne...

Mais les mots sont vides de sens et nous sommes là unis aux yeux du monde et pourtant plus que jamais étranger l'un à l'autre.

On pourrait imaginer qu'il faut des autorisations, des tonnes de papiers pour mettre légalement dans son lit un ado, mais pas dans le monde sorcier et Harry est orphelin, un peu par ma faute il est vrai, mais cela n'a pas géné grand monde.

Il n'y a pas eu de fête évidemment

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Chambre de Severus Snape

Deux heures plus tard

Nous sommes dans ma chambre à Poudlard. Harry Potter, je devrais dire Harry Potter Snape est sur mon lit. Il est assis et fixe un point sur le mur.

\- Monsieur Potter...Snape

Il me regarde enfin, droit dans les yeux. Il ne tremble pas.

\- Vous m'écœurez.

J'aurais dû lui dire de se la fermer, de ne pas prendre ce ton avec moi, j'aurai pu lui envoyer un sort pour lui faire mal, mais j'ai quitté la pièce comme un lâche. Car devant moi se trouvait le fruit de toutes mes rancœurs, de mes erreurs, voilà où elles m'ont conduit. Je réalise qu'après toutes ses années et alors que je suis sans doute un des sorciers les plus puissants, je n'arrive pas à assumer mes actes devant le regard réprobateur d'un ado. Je n'ai rien à répondre, il a raison, je suis écœurant. Ma faculté à détruire ma vie, toute chance de bonheur ou simplement de tranquilité est sans limite. Je tisse avec constance mon malheur et je veille toujours à ce qu'un Potter y participe. Etrange paradoxe, je clame et fort que je déteste tout les Potter et pourtant toute ma vie tourne autour d'eux et comme si cela ne suffisait pas j'en ai fait mon mari, liant ainsi plus étroitement encore notre destinée.

Je me suis installé dans le bureau, bu des potions et je me suis endormi. Jusque dans ces sommeils artificiels je veille à tuer les rêves.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews

la suite ... :)

 **Poudlard**

 **Salon de Severus Snape**

 **Dix heures plus tard**

C'est lui qui m'a réveillé le lendemain, j'ai le corps et la tête en désordre. Nous avons déjeuné sans un mot dans mon salon. Quelle nuit de noces ! Pendant deux semaines nous devrions prendre nos repas dans mes appartements, pour plus d'intimité comme ils disent. Nous avons droit à des dispenses de cours mais nous les avons refusées. Ce dimanche sera l'unique jour que nous passerons ensemble à ce titre.

Il s'est lavé et habillé et s'est installé dans un coin sans faire de bruit. Les elfes ont déménagé hier soir ses affaires dans ma chambre. Si peu de choses que j'ai cru un instant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Seul un horrible pull-over tricoté par Molly était la preuve du contraire. Ses quelques affaires sont sans valeurs, des vêtements informes qui n'ont pas l'air neufs ni même à sa taille. L'uniforme de Poudlard me l'avait dissimulé. Seules ses affaires d'écoles sont de bonne qualité, je reconnais la marque de Mme Guipure. Sans dire un mot j'aménage à son intention un coin bureau dans un renfoncement. Il peut s'y installer un peu à l'écart. Il hoche de la tête et se replonge dans sa lecture.

\- Vous n'avez rien dit depuis hier.

\- J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.

\- Je ne voulais pas...

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Dumbledore. Vous vouliez vous venger, vous moquez de nous. Félicitations professeur!

\- Je ne suis pas votre professeur ici.

\- Quoi alors? Mon mari?

\- Exactement.

Il me regarde sans ciller. Il attend. Mais je ne sais quoi lui dire. Alors je pars du début de toute cette affaire, de la fausse raison officielle, de la raison acceptable qui fait que je ne suis pas qu'un salaud.

\- C'est pour mieux vous protéger.

Il ne répond pas. Pas plus que les autres il ne croit à cette mascarade.

Qu'ais-je fait ?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Poudlard**

 **Salle de cours de Severus Snape**

 **Un jour plus tard**

J'ai repris mes cours comme si de rien n'était et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'un siècle s'est écoulé. Merlin en soit remercié, je n'ai cours avec lui que jeudi. L'alliance luit à mon doigt, je me demande s'ils vont la remarquer. Bien entendu, ils ne me diront rien.

Le cours se passe dans un calme étonnant et la journée continue sans incident notable. A midi je mange rapidement. Plusieurs professeurs sont absents et Dumbledore est au ministère jusqu'à 18h.

Dans le monde sorcier, la notion de normalité est relative. Je ne l'ai connue qu'à l'orphelinat où les services sociaux me plaçaient regulièrement à la demande des voisins...J'étais un orphelin avec des parents, des pouvoirs magiques et même des dons. Combien de fois j'ai rêvé en regardant à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre au moment où je pourrais quitter la normalité vers ce monde dont me parlait parfois ma mère. Après les illusions de mes premières années à Poudlard, j'ai compris que la normalité ne serait jamais ma norme. Comme Albus, comme Voldemort, je suis condamné à être seul et à jamais différent, comme Harry aussi.

Albus nous a demandé d'être là pour le repas du soir. J'en connais déjà la raison. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Pourquoi faire semblant de ce semblant de normalité? Pourquoi cacher que nous sommes différents, à jamais isolés de nos semblables?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Poudlard**

 **Grand Hall**

 **Huit heures plus tard**

Sur la question de la publicité à donner à ce mariage, tout l'intérêt réside dans le fait qu'il soit rendu public. Dumbledore l'a annoncé en ouverture du repas du soir dans un silence assourdissant. Mêmes les fantômes sont restés stupéfaits, on entend juste au loin le bruissement des tableaux qui propagent la nouvelle. Les visages se fixent alternativement sur moi et sur lui. Personne n'a posé de question.

Et le repas a commencé, des murmures et une immense gêne se sont abattus dans la salle. Je relève le regard désespéré de certains élèves, son fan club sans doute. Il est clair que Harry peut tirer une croix sur les flirts. Certains ont du penser qu'ils auraient pu y penser avant moi...Je suis sur que beaucoup l'ont fait.

Du côté Serpentard, Draco me regarde mi incrédule, mi haineux, d'autres sont plus ironiques voir crus, imaginant ce que le petit griffondor va subir dans les donjons... Je reste impassible, je sais faire front, alors que mes collègues pointent le nez dans leurs assiettes, portant le poids d'une faute qui n'est pas que la leur, d'une faute que nous portons tous, celle de la lacheté du monde sorcier, de ses erreurs, de sa soif de pouvoir.

Je me rapellerait, toujours le goût de miel, presque écoeurant du pundding aux raisins que l'on nous a servi ce soir là, de l'amertume de mon café que je prends toujours en même temps que mon dessert, je prends le temps de laisser chaque saveur envahir ma bouche, à chaque texture d'être dégustée par ma langue. Je sais que mon regard ne trahit rien, mais à cet instant je refuse de les laisser faire de moi un mort, je suis vivant, si vivant encore... Comme un pied de nez, de mon immense nez, à la destinée...

Il est entouré de ses amis. Ils auront beau l'accompagner, le soutenir, il sera toujours seul, irrémédiatement seul, comme seuls peuvent l'être ceux qui sont marqués par les épreuves. Seul il sera comme moi, à côté de moi. Je recule ma chaise et part sans saluer personne comme à mon habitude.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Poudlard**

 **Salle de cours de Severus Snape**

 **Deux semaines plus tard.**

Les élèves planchent sur leurs potions. Il est à côté de Granger et depuis que nous sommes mariés je peux dire qu'il fait des efforts pour que je n'ai pas à le punir. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Il lève les yeux sur moi, a-t-il senti mon regard? Il se replonge aussitôt dans son manuel. On pourrait entendre les mouches voler comme le disent si mal à propos les moldus.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Poudlard**

 **Couloirs quelques jours plus tard.**

Les jours passent et personne ne fait de commentaires, juste des regards lourds pèsent sur moi. Les élèves garçons me regardent avec encore plus d'effroi qu'à l'accoutumée, l'idée de partager mon lit ne semble pas leur plaire. Qu'ils se rassurent, le monde sorcier est plutôt ouvert mais n'admet pas encore la polyandrie. Les filles m'en veulent je présume de leur voler l'élu. Quant à mes collèges la colère se mêle au dégoût.

Je m'efforce de l'appeler Monsieur sans rajouter de nom, je ne peux l'appeler "Snape" et il n'est plus seulement Potter. Puis-je l'appeler Harry? C'est si intime...Je ne peux le prononcer sans y mettre un peu de douceur car si j'ai toujours détesté Potter, Harry est une autre personne que je connais peu, sauf sa souffrance et pour cela je ne peux prononcer son prénom avec venin ou mépris.

J'ai prévenu Voldemort de mes intentions et du succès de mon stratagème. Il m'a autorisé à la poursuivre mais depuis plus rien. Je me demande ce qu'il trame...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Quelques jours plus tard

Par dessus le marché, il faut supporter cette folle d'Ombrage. Elle l'a pris en grippe et lui a fait mal.

Elle ne me craint pas. Elle a tort.

Entrez

Je déteste sa voix aigue.

Merci de me recevoir si vite.

De rien Severus; que puis-je pour vous?

Elle va perdre son sourire plus vite qu'elle ne le croit cette dinde. Personne ne m'appelle par mon prénom sans mon autorisation.

Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître ma situation matrimoniale.

Effectivement, même si je dois dire qu'elle est choquante, sans l'accord du ministère je ne l'aurais pas toléré, je suis quelqu'un de tolérant mais une relation entre un enseignant et son élève est totalement déplacée.

Vous n'avez pas à juger de ma situation. Le ministère a été régulièrement informé de ma demande et il a donné son accord.

Elle ne sourit plus.

M. Potter est bien jeune !

M. Snape, il a pris mon nom. Vous lui avez infligé une punition physique.

J'en ai le droit!

Non.

Comment ça non ? il est mon élève et ...

Son corps m'appartient. Je vous interdis de le toucher à nouveau sinon...

Sinon quoi?! Vous me menacez, moi une représentante du ministère ! c'est un scandale ! Plus rien de m'étonne avec le comportement des enseignants de cette école, je vais en informer Cornélius!

Faites. Mais je vous préviens, je ne tolèrerai pas que vous touchiez à ce qui m'appartient !

Je pars sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre.

Cette femme est un étrange mélange de machiavélisme et de naiveté, surtout pour une ex serpentard. Elle ne peut que connaître mon passé de mangemort...Les rumeurs qui courent sur moi, j'ai été assez rusé pour épouser le fameux Harry Potter. Elle croit sans doute que je lui faits subir les derniers outrages au fin fond des donjons et pourtant elle me défie.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

Poudlard

Chambre de Severus Snape

Quelques heures plus tard.

Il me rejoint le soir dans mes appartements et sans commentaire s'endort dans mon lit. Je le rejoins après m'être changé. Il dort sur le côté en position fœtale. Nous nous endormons sans échanger un mot.

Dans la nuit je me suis rapproché de la chaleur de son corps. Il n'a rien fait alors que je sais qu'il est éveillé. Nous n'avons jamais abordé ces aspects là. Je ne m'imagine pas avoir des rapports intimes avec lui. Il semblerait que mes agissements de ce soir soient des restes de désirs inconscients de réconfort et de tendresse. Je ne peux imaginer qu'il puisse me témoigner le moindre sentiment. Je me recule et me retourne. Jamais je ne le toucherai contre sa volonté.

Cela m'a toujours blessé de ne jamais suscité l'envie, le désir. Il doit être bon d'être aimé. J'imagine deux bras qui m'enserrent et une épaule sur laquelle je puisse me reposer. Est-ce que je lâcherais prise à ce moment là ? Je ne mets pas de visage sur cette présence bienveillante. J'espère au fond qu'elle n'existe pas hormis dans mes pensées, ainsi au moins j'ai la certitude de ne jamais la faire souffrir. Il ne peut l'imaginer lui-même, il est persuadé, j'ai tout fais pour cela, que je le déteste, qu'il me répugne autant que je lui répugne. Je haïssais son père plus que tout. Mais cette haine s'est depuis dissoute dans cette vie passée, si lointaine. Je ne le hais pas. Comment pourrait-on détester un enfant, un orphelin ? Il m'agace, me provoque...Est-ce plus normal d'aimer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est l'élu ? Et quel amour ! Ils aiment leur élu et l'envoient joyeusement se faire tuer à leur place...C'est tellement plus commode pour les autres de me faire passer pour le méchant, le sans cœur...

Son corps s'agite et se recroqueville, il tient si peu de place. Je suis étonnée du peu de bruit qu'il fait, son silence, il semble si peu pesé sur les choses, à peine une ombre...

Je finis par m'endormir et pour une des rares fois Merlin me donne un rêve. Je suis devant une maison au bord de l'océan, il fait beau. Nous sommes assis sur les marches du porche, je ne vois pas la maison mais je sais à quoi elle ressemble. Ma tête repose sur ses genoux alors que sa main caresse mes cheveux. J'attends au loin le cri des mouettes. Je suis si bien. La chaleur qui se dégade de son corps, son odeur qui se mêle à celle de l'océan, le bruit des vagues, tout semble si réel, si serein. Je tends la main pour attrapper la sienne et voir son visage mais je me réveille dans ma chambre alors que l'aube se lève. Je cache au fond de mon coeur cette fugace sensation de bonheur comme mon bien le plus précieux.

Il dort encore. Bien qu'il soit à mes côtés, je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi seul.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Chambre de Severus Snape

Quelques jours plus tard.

Il n'est que silence et ce silence a tout englouti jusqu'à mes mots, mes sarcasmes. Je me suis couché tôt avec un livre, mes vielles habitudes reviennent, s'ajustent, sans difficulté à sa présence tant elle est discrète. Il contourne le lit et s'assoie. Il se baisse pour retirer ses chaussettes. Son haut de pyjama informe baille sur son dos maigre. Je remarque pour la première fois des cicatrices...Je sais les reconnaitre entre mille.

Il s'allonge sur le côté et au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration régulière m'indique qu'il dort. D'un geste lent j'écarte un peu le tissu au niveau de son épaule et je suis surpris qu'il soit si maigre, si frêle. Le froid des donjons le gêne, et inconsciemment il s'enroule davantage dans les couvertures. D'un coup de baguette j'attire du tiroir de l'armoire une couverture bien chaude en cachemire. Je l'étend doucement sur lui pour ne pas l'éveiller.

Ma cicatrice brûle, l'autre me convoque.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau du Directeur

Quelques heures plus tard.

Je ne me rappelle pas très bien de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, les contours des gens, les conversations tout s'estompe comme plongé dans un épais brouillard. Voldemort m'a copieusement torturé, sans raison, sans me parler et il m'a congédié à l'aube. Je n'ai aucune information. Son esprit est très instable et ses élans de sadisme ne signifient souvent rien d'autre que sa folie.

Il dormait encore quand je suis revenu. Je me suis glissé dans la salle de bain pour me changer. J'ai avalé quelques potions, j'ai augmenté une nouvelle fois les doses. Je ne l'ai pas attendu pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner dans le hall où à cette heure matinale il n'y avait presque personne.

Minerva m'interpelle lors du débriefing mensuel.

Severus ! Vous rêvez ma parole !

Elle est devenue glaciale envers moi depuis le mariage. Minerva, notre amazone, une vraie griffondor, sans nuance, sans demie-mesure lorsqu'il s'agit de combattre le mal, comment pourrait-elle cautionner une chose pareille.

Minerva...

Dumbledore tente d'apaiser sa protégée.

Severus, qui y a-t-il, vous êtes ailleurs semble-t-il?

Son regard avec une pointe de sous-entendu, je suis un jeune marié après tout, me donne envie de vomir.

Rien, M. le directeur, je vous pris de m'excuser.

Lors du décompte de points, je sens les regards peser lourdement sur moi. Je n'ai pour ainsi dire retirer aucun point ces derniers jours.

Et bien Severus, il temps que vous repreniez vos patrouilles de nuit.

Bien.

Dumbledore me provoque encore une fois, en suggérant que quoi qu'il soit pénible pour moi de délaisser mon jeune époux, je dois reprendre les tours de garde.

Je reste impassible. La dinde en rose couine à ma gauche, elle ne peut imaginer ce dont je suis capable. L'ambiance de ces réunions a bien changée. Les autres enseignants font profil bas.

Sauver un monde qu'on ne respecte pas a-t-il encore un sens?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau de Severus Snape

Des heures plus tard

Je fais tourner la fiole dans ma main alors que j'ai mal dans tout le bras, j'ai mal dans le dos où le sort m'a frappé, j'ai mal dans les jambes où il m'a frappé avec ses pieds, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai mal dans le coeur, j'ai froid, une petite goutte de cette fiole et ce sera le néant,et peut-être avec un peu de chance la paix, une petite goutte... Et je serais peut-être là-bas au bord de l'océan et cette personne sera là, elle m'attendra et j'aurais enfin atteint le bout du chemin. Je pense à la sensation de sa caresse dans mes cheveux.

Il est peut-être une heure du matin, il faut que je dorme. Je me retiens de finir la potion. Là bas, dans notre chambre, il dort déjà sans doute. Rien qu'à l'idée de me glisser à ses côtés, j'ai la nausée. Je suis à bout de force. Je transforme la chaise de ma réserve en lit de fortune. Je veux être seul. Je me réfugie dans mon monde imaginaire, dans mes rêves où personne ne peut m'atteindre. Je vois planer les mouettes dans le ciel sans nuage, le soleil brille si fort qu'il en est aveuglant...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Chambre de Severus Snape

Quelques jours plus tard.

Je suis rentré tard de ma garde. La lumière de la chambre est encore allumée. Il est plongé dans un livre sur les métamorphoses. Je me change dans la salle de bain. Je remarque sa brosse à dents, son peigne où il manque quelques dents et un vieux rasoir. Un déodorant bon marché moldu. Presque rien.

Je retourne dans la chambre et me glisse sous les couvertures. Je sursaute presque quand j'entends sa voix.

La lumière vous dérange-t-elle?

non.

Des pensées incohérentes tourbillonnent dans ma tête...Alors que la situation est finalement beaucoup plus facile à vivre.

J'ai remarqué son manège ainsi que celui des autres élèves. Je sais qu'ils se réunissent dans la salle sur demande. Dumbledore le sait aussi. Il m'a demandé de faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Je fais la sourde oreille quand Draco ou même Filch m'en parle.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews :) cela fait toujours plaisir.

J'ai prévu plusieurs chapitres pour cette fic pour me permettre d'explorer plus profondément le personnage de Snape. C'est donc une fic sombre ! ;) j'espère qu'elle ne vous décourage pas trop !

Bonne lecture

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Poudlard

Chambre de Severus Snape

Quelques jours plus tard.

Le bal d'Halloween aura lieu dans quelques jours.

J'attends qu'il soit dans le lit pour aborder le sujet.

Vous savez que le bal d'halloween se tiendra samedi en 15

Oui.

En tant qu'époux, vous devez rester à mes côtés lors du repas et il serait convenable que nous dansions ensemble, du moins au début de la soirée. Après vous serez libre de retrouver vos amis.

D'accord.

Savez vous danser ?

Non pas du tout. Macgonnall doit nous donner une leçon.

 _Professeur_ Macgonagall, et cela risque de ne pas être suffisant. Je vous propose que nous nous entraînions le soir avant d'aller nous coucher.

Comme vous le souhaitez.

Bien

Toujours cette docilité distante qui tue toute discussion. Un mur infranchissable nous sépare. Je pensais faire face à un nouveau James mais il n'en est rien. Je ne le cerne pas du tout, il n'a rien de flamboyant, d'arrogant. Il est si peu Griffondor dans sa réserve froide et secrète. Je m'arrête

Je m'aperçois que ne n'ai pas retiré de points aux Griffondor comme je le fais d'habitude. Peu importe, à cet instant cette histoire de coupe des maisons me parait dérisoire.

Je veux juste de pas me donner en spectacle le jour du bal, être la risée une fois de plus de toute l'école. Je préfère être la cible de leur haine mais pas de leurs moqueries. J'ai toujours su que j'étais doué, puissant mais personne n'a voulu le voir. Il a fallu que je devienne un mangemort pour qu'on le reconnaisse. Je lai payé au prix fort.

Il me reste la peur du ridicule.

Les souvenirs « d'avant » refont surface. C'est Regulus qui m'a appris à danser. C'était un véritable ami et au cas où j'aurais une cavalière, il voulait que je ne sois pas gêné. Ce qu'il n'a jamais su c'est que j'ai réalisé que je préférais les garçons en étant dans ses bras. J'étais déjà assez mal dans ma peau pour ne pas faire de mon orientation sexuelle un sujet de moquerie supplémentaire. Regulus, lui, était amoureux fou de Narcissa, un amour sans espoir. Je revois la jeune fille à la beauté saisissante qui hypnotisait toute la gent masculine de Serpentard. Cissy est devenue cette beauté froide et distinguée et lui a disparu dans le néant. Je sais qu'il est mort mais je ne connais pas les circonstances. Est-ce le seigneur des ténèbres? Il s'en serait vanté. Il se vante toujours de ses exploits macabres.

Je m'abandonne encore quelques instants à la douce nostalgie de ces souvenirs d'adolescence, quand la main chaude de Regulus me guidait, son sourire bienveillant et protecteur, j'aurais tant aimé poser ma tête contre son épaule, que jamais il ne me laisse. J'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. Il avait de la prestance, de la réserve contrairement à ce m'as-tu-vu de Potter, de ce connard de Sirius Black. Régulus avait une beauté ténébreuse, torturée comme les poètes du siècle dernier. J'adorais les moments où nous étions seuls tous les deux, où j'avais toute son attention. je les attendais avec tant d'impatience. Il était tout à ce moment là, mon ami, le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, un guide et mon premier amour, la seule personne qui ai jamais su me montrer de la tendresse. Mais comme toujours ces fugaces moments de bonheur sont noyés dans les ténèbres qui envahissent chaque moment de mon existence.

Je n'ai jamais eu de cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween. Je me contentais de regarder de loin Regulus, dans son costume en velours et dentelle qui aurait pu être ridicule sur tout autre que lui. Je suis parti tôt me réfugier dans ma chambre avec mon manuel de potions, le gardien de mes secrets, m'imaginant qu'un jour peut-être je pourrais le consoler et le prendre dans mes bras. Je rêvais qu'un jour nous pourrions nous aimer. Je l'ai perdu.

J'éteins la lumière et je nourris l'espoir que mes rêves me porteront vers la maison au bord de l'océan.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Salon de Severus Snape

Quelques jours plus tard.

Harry Potter est un exécrable danseur. Il me semble que son père valsait brillamment avec Lily. Ce gène n'a pas été transmis.

J'ai l'impression de tenir dans mes bras une poupée désarticulée. Il regarde ses pieds et se concentre. Malgré les notes de musique, le silence entre nous demeure infranchissable. Je n'arrive pas à le briser, je le devine et je recule, paralysé par la culpabilité de lui avoir gâché chaque moment de sa vie, sa brève vie. Inconsciemment je le serre un peu plus contre moi. Immédiatement il y oppose une résistance et j'interromps mon geste. Comment pourrait-il me pardonner? Je suis un monstre. Un mari de quinze ans... Cela ne me parait plus vraiment drôle.

Oubliez les pas, laissez vous guider par la musique et le rythme uniquement, accompagnez mes mouvements, c'est moi qui guide notre danse.

J'essaie d'être patient, comme Regulus l'avait été avec moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons danser ainsi. Je n'ai consenti à le relâcher que lorsque j'ai senti que ses épaules fléchissaient.

Il s'est endormi rapidement comme chaque soir. Ce ne fut pas mon cas. Je pense à l'image que je me faisais du couple, à cette idée que n'ai jamais vraiment eu. Je pense à Poudlard, une nouvelle prison, le début et la fin de ma vie de sorcier. Les élèves croient que je suis aussi vieux que les autres...Je n'ai que trente cinq ans.

Alors que le sommeil me fuit obstinément, je prends le temps d'imaginer plus en détail la vie telle que j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit : ma maison au bord de l'océan, une maison claire, simple, un jardin, avec des plantes que je cultiverais, elle serait entourée par des espaces immenses, des prairies qui ne coupent pas l'horizon, je ne porterais plus mon costume d'enseignant mais des vêtements confortables pour travailler au grand air. De la fumée s'échappe de la cheminée, je m'approche, mon foyer, mon chez moi accueillant. Un intérieur confortable, de bon goût. Ma Bibliothèque, mon labo, ma chambre avec une vue sur la mer et entendre les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers, sentir l'air salé. Image si loin de ce que j'ai connu, de l'horizon barré de Spinner End, des murs de l'école, des donjons froids et humides...

Je le devine lui. Serrer et être serré à mon tour dans les bras d'un être aimé, sentir sa chaleur autour de moi, ne plus être seul, pouvoir exprimer cette tendresse qui se meurt de n'avoir jamais vécue. Un murmure, mon prénom sur ses lèvres...Ce n'est pas Régulus, je l'aurais reconnu.

Mais je réalise que je ne suis pas la-bas, mais ici et maintenant et seul le silence m'entoure. Ce délicieux moment s'enfuit encore sans que j'ai pu voir son visage, cette personne au quelle tout mon être aspire, pourrait-elle seulement être de chair et de sang et pas seulement le fruit de mon esprit?

J'ai l'impression de mourir parfois, de n'être plus qu'une enveloppe, un engrenage utilitaire. Albus me réserve quelque chose de très déplaisant, j'en ai l'intime conviction, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. Et puis après ? en finir ? Potter serait libéré de moi. Quand? Pas trop tôt car je dois aider à tuer le seigneur des ténèbres. Se sait-il condamné? Je ferais tout pour le sauver, je trouverai la solution même si Albus est persuadé du contraire. Malgré l'impression qu'il peut donner, Albus sous-estime beaucoup les gens. Leurs vies, les nôtres, ont peu de valeur à ses yeux. Il sait que je suis puissant mais je ne suis à ses yeux qu'un sorcier plus doué que la moyenne, rien de plus. Parfois je me demande si je ne peux moi-même tuer Voldemort, il est faible aujourd'hui, bien plus que lors de la première guerre. A défaut de l'éradiquer on pourrait au moins le neutraliser, l'empêcher de nuire, de reconstituer son armée. Il a déjà perdu, ses anciens alliés n'ont plus la même confiance aveugle que part le passé...Pourquoi attendre davantage? Pourquoi faire confiance à cette prophétie de Trelawney !

Mes pensées, reviennent vers Harry à nouveau...Je n'ai pas le droit de l'emprisonner dans ma solitude, de lui gâcher ces années si importantes. S'il devait lui arriver malheur qu'aura-t-il connu de la vie? Je ne veux pas qu'il subisse ce que j'ai enduré. Il n'a pas commis de faute. Le laisser libre de faire ce qu'il veut, lui dire de profiter sans ce soucier de ce prétendu mariage. Cela ne sera pas plaisant pour moi mais au point où nous en sommes je n'ai rien à perdre à part un peu de culpabilité. C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de cette situation grotesque. Être cocu ce n'est pas si grave et tout le monde pensera que c'est bien normal, que c'est l'ordre des choses.

Je m'endors enfin avec ma seule compagne fidèle : la certitude d'avoir gâché ma vie.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Salon de Severus Snape

Quelques jours plus tard.

Nos cours de danse se sont poursuivis et peu à peu Harry s'est amélioré. Il reste trois soirs et il ne proteste pas quand je lui propose de danser à nouveau. Je le fais pour mon propre plaisir, nous valsons doucement au son d'une musique que j'adore, celle du lac des cygnes. Je ne lui dirais jamais que je suis doux parfois, que j'aime cela...

Mais alors que je me laisse aller je sens tout à coup sa répulsion. Ivre de colère devant cette paix qui toujours se dérobe devant moi, d'un coup de baguette magique je change la musique pour le marche funèbre de Chopin et je l'oblige à la danser jusqu'au bout.

Que notre dernière danse soit une danse macabre après tout ce n'est que la vérité. Je suis transpercé par chaque note de piano, elles sont implacables.

Quand la dernière note s'est éteinte, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux mais je ne lui ai rien dit avant de le laisser partir.

J'ai pris la décision de lui redonner sa liberté après le bal.

Cette nuit là j'ai rêvé de Régulus, un cauchemard où il criait en s'accrochant au bord d'un gouffre, je n'arrivais pas temps pour l'aider...Régulus où es-tu?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

Poudlard

Grand Hall

Trois jours plus tard

C'est le bal ce soir. Nous avons nos vêtements habituels, mais pour l'occasion je lui tends un paquet enveloppé de soie. Il me regarde un instant puis ouvre le paquet. Une écharpe en cachemire bleu marine

Vous ne pouvez porter vos couleurs ce soir et je ne souhaitais pas vous imposer celles de Serpentard. Cette couleur m'a parue la plus appropriée.

merci.

Il l'entoure autour de son cou. Je lui tends mon bras et nous traversons ainsi les couloirs. Il est gêné je le sens mais nous sommes habitués à nous mouvoir ensemble depuis les cours. Les élèves et les enseignants n'osent pas trop nous regarder avec insistance.

Nous mangeons tranquillement à la table des professeurs. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Je dois reconnaitre que mes collègues font un effort notable pour le mettre à l'aise. Il répond et on pourrait presque croire à ce simulacre de normalité.

Le directeur sonne le début du bal et je tends la main à Harry. Je sens que tous les yeux sont braqués sur nous. Je ne sais pas sourire mais je le regarde en essayant de lui donner du courage. Si seulement je savais ce qu'il pense. La musique commence et nous valsons encore et encore. J'aimerais que cela dure toujours. La musique moderne met fin à cette parenthèse. Je me penche vers lui alors que la foule envahit la piste.

merci, amusez vous bien.

Son regard plonge dans le mien, il hoche la tête et part retrouver ses amis. Si seulement il savait à quel point je me sens seul et malgré tout ce monde , la musique à fond, il n'y a que le silence autour de moi. Je me mêle aux conversations des enseignants, je fais figure, quelques réprimandes deci delà. J'ai besoin de respirer. Au moment de quitter la salle j'ai la faiblesse de le chercher du regard. Il éclate de rire à une blague de Weasley. Je m'échappe dans un coin solitaire et je respire enfin. Ce soir je lui rendrais sa liberté et enfin nous pourrons clore cet étrange moment, peut-être qu'alors tout redeviendra à la normale.

C'est pathétique, je n'arrive pas à me leurrer moi-même.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

Chambre de Severus Snape.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Il rentre peu de temps après moi, il est tôt pourtant. Il se change, pose ses affaires parfaitement pliées sur la chaise, l'écharpe juste au dessus. Il se glisse sous les draps.

Vous auriez pu rester plus longtemps et vous amuser.

Je me suis suffisamment amusé.

Il tourne son regard vers moi.

Avez vous dansé ?

Non.

Harry?

Il attend ma question. Il plisse légèrement les yeux. Il n'aura jamais confiance en moi.

J'ai bien conscience que notre situation n'est pas facile, étrange même, surtout à votre âge. Comme vous l'avez compris, il s'agit d'un stratagème pour vous protéger du seigneur des ténèbres. Je vous demande juste un peu de discrétion quand aux relations que vous pourriez avoir avec d'autres personnes.

Je ne pense pas devoir préciser davantage.

Il n'y a pas d'autres relations.

Vous n'avez pas choisi cette union. Vous êtes jeune, il est légitime de vouloir nouer ce type de relations. Il faut que vous ayez conscience que votre statut matrimonial et d'élu nécessite de la prudence.

N'ayez crainte, j'ai bien conscience de mes responsabilités. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas choisi.

Sa voix porte la colère et l'amertume de son destin. Il est déjà très adulte. En lui je ne vois pas la trace de son père ni même de Lily. J'ai l'intime conviction à présent qu'il sait ce qui l'attend vraiment, que ses chances de survie sont extrêmement minces. Je ne devine aucun désir en lui, juste le poids du malheur.

Le silence reprend ses droits. Il n'a pas posé de question sur mes propres relations. Je suppose que pour lui cela n'a pas d'importance.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Durant les semaines qui ont suivi, rien de notable ne s'est produit. Je n'ai pas été convoqué par le seigneur des ténèbres mais cela n'en est pas moins inquiétant. Son cerveau malade doit encore produire des horreurs. Drago est très perturbé mais refuse de me parler. Il ne semble pas accepter ce mariage quelque en soit les raisons. Il ne masque pas les regards de haine qu'il envoie à Potter. Je surprends parfois sa colère et même sa souffrance à mon égard. J'ai sous-estimé les sentiments qu'il me porte. Une grande tristesse m'envahit pour ce gamin perdu. Je ne comprends pas comment Lucius a pu prendre de tels risques.

Les vacances de Noël arrivent à grands pas.

Avez vous décidé de ce que vous ferez pour les vacances de Noel?

Je pensais rester à l'école puisque nous sommes mariés...

Je passe quelques jours chez moi à Spinner End. Que faites vous d'habitude?

Je ne retourne pas chez les Dursley pour les fêtes. Je suis invité par les Weasley pour le soir de Noël et le lendemain.

Faites comme à votre habitude.

Quelques jours plus tard nous avons reçu une invitation de Molly Weasley. Je l'ai décliné pour ma part en prétextant que je ne fêtais pas Noël, ce qui n'est pas faux. J'ai indiqué à Harry qu'il pouvait y aller. Puis il passerait quelques jours avec moi à Spinner End histoire de donner le change. J'ai passé les jours précédents son arrivée à renforcer les défenses histoire que cette folle de Bellatrix ne tente rien pendant ce laps de temps.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Je n'ai pas décoré la maison pour sa venue. J'ai juste acheté une boîte de chocolat. Il arrive par la cheminée. Il regarde avec curiosité le salon qui doit lui paraître bien sinistre et sombre. Je le guide à l'étage vers notre chambre. Il pose ses affaires. Je lui propose du thé car nous sommes en plein milieu de la matinée. Je suis dans la cuisine en train de mettre la bouilloire sur le gaz quand il entre avec une énorme boîte de gâteaux.

Molly vous envoie des gâteaux.

Déposez les sur la table.

Je lui sers le thé et ouvre la boîte avant de sélectionner une petite tarte aux myrtilles.

Elle est trés bonne. Vous ne mangez pas?

Pas maintenant, j'ai beaucoup mangé au repas d'hier.

Je vous ai préparé un bureau dans le coin du salon. La bibliothèque est juste à côté. La maison n'est pas très grande. Une salle de bain se trouve à l'étage ainsi que des toilettes.

Bien.

Avez vous fait vos devoirs pour la rentrée?

Non, je vais m'y mettre.

Ne tardez pas.

Il part en emportant sa tasse de thé, notre tête à tête est fini.

Je l'appelle vers midi. Nous mangeons en face l'un de l'autre dans ma cuisine. C'est différent de le voir dans mon cadre familier. Nous ne sommes pas à l'école, ici nous sommes dans un cadre familial pour lequel nous n'avons aucun repère. Il s'approche pour m'aider à faire la vaisselle.

Vous n'utilisez pas la magie?

Non, les vieilles habitudes.

Vos parents n'étaient pas des sorciers?

Non mon père était un moldu et mes parents vivaient plutôt comme cela. Demain je dois faire quelques courses. Souhaitez vous m'accompagner pour choisir ce dont vous avez besoin?

Oui.

C'est déroutant et apaisant à la fois.

Vous savez vous y prendre.

Je faisais souvent la vaisselle chez mon oncle et ma tante.

Depuis que nous sommes mariés, nous ne nous disputons plus. C'est comme ça. Nous passons l'après midi à travailler. A seize heure précise je prépare le thé et la boîte de chocolats. Nous le prenons en silence.

Le reste de la journée passe vite, l'heure du repas puis l'heure de se coucher. Nous reprenons nos places habituelles dans le lit. J'appelle une deuxième couverture bien chaude que j'étends sur lui car il a toujours froid.

\- merci.

De rien, bonne nuit.

Les habitudes viennent vite, je ne suis plus gêné de sa présence à mes côtés.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nous marchons dans le quartier, vers l'épicerie qui est le seul commerce à survivre. Tiens une blanchisserie et deux magasins viennent d'ouvrir. Des maisons sont en travaux. Je m'attarde pour regarder.

Vous avez grandi ici?

\- Pas vraiment, j'étais à l'orphelinat de Chefield.

Devant son regard interrogateur je me sens obligé de préciser.

\- Mes parents ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de moi. J'ai été placé dans cet orphelinat jusqu'à ce que je sois admis à Poudlard. J'y ai été très heureux, les enseignants étaient très dévoués.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à M. Collins, mon instituteur de dernière année, passionné par la nature qui nous a fait découvrir la forêt, à Sam, à Allan, mes copains. Que sont-ils devenus?

En rentrant, il s'arrête devant un terrain vague, au loin trône un grand arbre qui garde l'accès à un étang.

\- Votre mère adorait cette endroit.

\- Vous avez connu ma mère ?

\- Mon dernier été avant Poudlard, je suis resté chez mes parents. J'ai rencontré votre mère dans ce parc, je lui ai montré des tours de magie. Votre mère avaient des parents moldus, elle n'avait personne pour lui expliquer. Nous nous sommes entraînés ensemble. C'est ma mère qui nous a accompagné à Kingcross la première fois.

\- Vous ne me l'aviez jamais dit.

\- Je pensais que Pétunia vous en aurait parlé.

\- Elle déteste tout ce qui a rapport avec la magie.

\- Elle n'a pas changé alors.

Nous rentrons et je vois bien qu'il désire me parler. Je lui propose de m'aider à ranger les courses. Il comprend l'invitation. Il me regarde timidement, pour la première fois ses yeux brillent, je devine sa vraie personnalité.

\- Personne ne me parle de ma famille.

\- Pétunia était très jalouse de votre mère, elle a même écrit à Poudlard pour y être admise. Cela amusait votre mère. Elle appelle tous les sorciers des monstres. J'ai failli la transformer en truie un jour qu'elle nous criait dessus. Je ne pense pas que Black ou Lupin aient souvent rencontré les Evans. C'étaient des gens biens. Je ne sais pas comment ils sont morts. Je ne connais pas les Potter hormis que c'est une très ancienne famille de sorciers, des sangs purs. Black a vécu chez eux, il pourra vous en parler. Votre mère était une sorcière très douée, très enthousiaste, comme le sont les sorciers issus de moldus, très Griffondor aussi. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise sur un balais et n'aimait pas spécialement le Quiddich. Vous tenez cela de votre père.

Il boit littéralement mes paroles.

\- Votre grand père avait perdu son emploi de comptable dans l'usine quand elle a fermé, il a mis du temps à retrouver du travail. Votre grand-mère est devenu garde malade. Mon père était ouvrier dans la même entreprise, lui aussi a perdu son emploi.

Il regarde par la fenêtre de Spinner End.

\- Ce quartier est le mien aussi.

Je n'y avais pas songé avant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews :)**

 **Je reposte ce chapitre qui n'était pas cohérent avec le déroulement des évènements dans l'histoire originale et celui de ma fic. Je l'ai passée en M par sécurité.**

 **Je suis désolée du retard !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent !**

 **SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS**

 **Poudlard quelques jours plus tard**

 **Bureau de Severus Snape**

Je regarde la pile de parchemins qui menace de s'écrouler à tout instant. Je devine les écritures hésitantes, les ratures. Je les hais avec passion. Ils dévorent ma misérable vie avec avidité. Ils assèchent mon esprit, rongent ma patience. Je demande à un elfe de m'apporter une tasse de thé et des biscuits. Je m'accorde encore quelques minutes de répit avant de plonger dans ce tas de conneries.

Mon esprit dérive vers les derniers évènements.

Au retour de Noël, Harry a repris ses distances. Ces vacances de Noel reste une parenthèse douce-amère, elles ont créé un lien entre nous mais il n'est pas destiné à éclore, à s'épanouir. J'ai appris à apprécier ce jeune homme mais il est trop tard, bien trop tard pour l'un et l'autre.

J'entends du bruit et lorsque je lève les yeux de mes parchemins, il entre en me saluant brièvement de la tête pour se diriger vers notre chambre.

Je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de dériver encore et encore vers cet époux que le destin m'a donné et qui reste un étranger.

Il rentre de je ne sais où, il devait sans doute trainer avec ses deux amis dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Curieusement sa maison ne fait pas de difficultés à cause de son mariage. Je n'ose imaginer ce que j'aurais eu à subir si la situation avait été inversée. Cela me fait penser que j'ai eu une demande d'interview de Rita Skeeter. Je pense me contenter de lui laver le cerveau, un impérius pas trop fort devrait suffire. Je me demande à quel moment elle a oublié que j'étais un mangemort. Nous restons marqués à jamais, nous sommes des créatures des ténèbres quoique qu'on fasse, quoique qu'on dise, sinon nous n'aurions pas été si attiré par le côté obscur de la magie. La magie noire m'est venue facilement, Voldemort lui-même en a été troublé. Elle me rend extrêmement puissant. Je suppose que du côté maternel je dois descendre de Salazar. Je n'ai pas accès au manoir de mes ancêtres ni à leur archives. Mes grands-parents ont verrouillé l'entrée mais je ne désespère pas de briser les barrières. Si j'ai un peu de temps il faudra que je m'en occupe...

Mes grands-parents...je les hais. Quand ma mère est morte, j'ai eu beau crier devant l'entrée de leur demeure, ils n'ont pas daigné se montrer. Je ne sais pas si j'ai de la famille de leur côté. Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'elle était fille unique mais elle n'avait pas toute sa tête.

Mon père, un moldu brutal, porté sur la boisson, détestait tout ce qui touchait à la magie. Il en avait peur. Merlin seul sait pourquoi il a épousé ma mère et lui a fait un mioche. A part mes mains, j'ai tout de lui, son visage, son nez, sa carrure. Dès ma naissance, il n'a pu me renier et je sais que l'envie ne lui en a pas manquée. Je ne me rappelle pas la première fois où il a levé la main sur moi. Les voisins ont appelé les services sociaux, je n'avais pas encore trois ans quand ils sont venus me chercher.

Je suis retourné chez mes parents quelques semaines après. Les coups ont recommencé.

C'est la première fois que ma magie s'est manifesté, elle l'a propulsé contre le mur et il a été assommé. Ma mère a appelé les voisins en criant des propos incohérents. J'ai été placé à l'orphelinat presque définitivement à partir de ce moment-là.

J'ai eu la chance de tomber dans un bon établissement, la discipline était stricte mais cela ne m'a jamais gêné. Je me suis bien intégré. Un père ivrogne, une mère incapable, la moitié des gosses étaient dans le même cas que moi.

Autant dire que je n'en sais pas plus sur la famille de mon père. J'ai commencé quelques recherches, il venait d'Écosse, d'un village perdu au milieu de la lande. Cela pourrait être anodin si ce n'est que ce village se trouve de l'autre côté de la forêt interdite, que dans ce village, trône, dissimulé à la vue des moldus, une statue de Salazar Serpentard...Si tous ces connards dégénérés se doutaient que je descends peut-être du grand Serpentard par des moldus...Je ricane rien que d'y penser ! J'aimerais qu'ils crèvent tous.

Parfois, il me semble inutile de chercher mes racines mais j'ai besoin de comprendre, de savoir si j'avais réellement le choix.

Serait-il possible que mon père soit un descendant du puissant sorcier? Il détestait les moldus, il détestait tous les sangs mêlés. Mais la présence de sorciers noirs dans cette région explique sans doute cette peur instinctive de la magie chez mon père. Il la connaissait par instinct. Les mangemorts, les mages noirs, leurs partisans violaient des femmes moldus, les contes retracent aussi la mémoire d'hommes et de femmes ensorcelés par des sorciers, des enfants naissaient de ces actes odieux. Inutile de dire que les parents moldus terrorisés par les enfants qui manifestaient des pouvoirs magiques, les cachaient aux yeux du monde.

Pourquoi mes parents sont-ils restés ensemble, pourquoi m'ont-ils eu ? J'ai demandé une fois à Lucius s'il connaissait la famille Prince. Après quelques recherches, il m'a dit que les Prince étaient des sangs purs, une très ancienne famille alliée à toute les autres mais qui avait disparue il y a longtemps des registres...Ce nom a une consonance française comme le nom Malfoy d'ailleurs. Il y a toujours de nouvelles questions qui émergent mais jamais de réponse.

Je réalise que l'on me parle, c'est Harry qui me dit qu'il va prendre sa douche et commencer ses devoirs. Je décide d'arrêter mes réflexions pour espérer terminer les corrections avant minuit. D'un geste las je réchauffe mon thé. Je me concentre et plus rien n'existe autour de moi hormis cette pile de parchemins.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Poudlard

Chambre de Severus Snape

Le lendemain

Alors qu'Harry s'était à peine endormi, il a été en proie à un cauchemar d'une extrême violence. Je n'ai pas eu le choix que de le réveiller et c'est là qu'il m'a raconté qu'il avait pénétré les pensées du seigneur des ténèbres. Ce qu'il a vu c'est l'attaque d'Arthur Weasley par Nagini. A la description du lieu je sais qu'il s'agit du département des mystères. Sans perdre un instant nous nous rendons dans le bureau du directeur qui prévient l'ordre.

Albus est agité par cet imprévu dans ses plans. Je devine sans peine ce qui l'inquiète, cette connexion entre eux est une arme à double tranchants, elle peut trahir tous nos secrets. Quand il me regarde je sais déjà qu'il songe à l'occlumentie mais c'est peine perdue, ce don est très rare et nous n'aurons pas assez de temps.

Je suis toutefois obligé d'accepter.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Poudlard

Bureau de Severus Snape

Le lendemain

Arthur Weasley s'en est sorti, sérieusement blessé mais peu ont survécu à une confrontation avec Nagini. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'utilise pour « dévorer » la magie de ses victimes. Arthur est beaucoup plus fort que son apparence de doux rêveur ne le laisse supposer. C'est un valeureux combattant comme son épouse. Voldemort est plus faible qu'il ne le dit sinon il n'aurait pas envoyé le serpent. Sainte Mangouste m'a envoyé un échantillon du venin pour que fabrique une potion pour l'éradiquer de son organisme.

La deuxième question est que cherchait-il au département des mystères, la réponse est facile, la prophétie dont il n'a qu'un morceau…

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Poudlard

Jour de l'an

C'est le réveillon et nous le partageons avec Albus à la grande joie d'Harry. Demain il rendra visite aux Weasley qui se trouvent square Grimmauld.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Poudlard

Bureau de Severus Snape

Ce samedi c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai décidé que pour une fois je me ferai un cadeau : j'irai au manoir des Prince et je viendrai à bout de ses barrières de protection ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi puissant. Je veux savoir. d'où je viens !

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Poudlard

Les donjons

La première leçon d'occlumentie a été un désastre comme je devais m'y attendre. Il est incapable de contrôler ses émotions et moi je n'avais pas envie de voir son enfance volée à cause de moi.

Ce que je lui fait subir n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un viol. Je me vois pénétrer brutalement son esprit, alors qu'il est à l'agonie, alors qu'il me supplie. Voilà ce à quoi je suis réduit, un pantin, un monstre. Je me hais à ce moment précis plus que jamais.

J'abandonne au bout d'une heure peut-être. Il part sans me regarder, sans se retourner. Et dire qu'on le force à dormir avec moi.

Je sens les larmes sur mes joues, je baisse la tête de honte : je suis un salaud, un pauvre type, pas mieux que mon père.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Manoir Malfoy

Quelques jours plus tard

L'autre nous a convoqués pour une réunion. Beaucoup de mangemorts sont là, la plupart porte la mine sérieuse de circonstance, en réalité beaucoup ont peur. Hormis sa diatribe habituelle rien de nouveau. Il s'énerve, beaucoup de mangemorts de la première guerre ont déserté et ne montrent aucun signe de ralliement. Ses connections à l'étranger sont quasi nulles. Quand je regarde le cercle que nous formons aujourd'hui, ce n'est guère brillant, un ramassis de dégénérés mentaux, de vermine, de sociopathes. Lucius me donne envie de vomir avec ses airs supérieurs, quel con. Je vois le rat qui se faufile, il faudra qu'un jour ou l'autre je lui fasse la peau et il va souffrir.

Je pars sous les cris des tortures et des sévices, l'autre ne m'a pas cherché des noises ce soir. Au bout de toutes ces années, je dois dire que cela ne m'empêche plus de dormir. Quand j'arrive à l'école, je me dirige dans mes quartiers sans même un lumos, les rayons de la lune me suffisent.

Je rentre dans notre chambre où il est en train de lire paisiblement. Il ne se doute pas que je reviens de l'enfer. Il hoche la tête et je lui réponds de la même manière. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Le reflet dans le miroir est toujours le même, mon profil hideux et blafard. Je ne souris jamais. Je ne sais même plus.

Tout cela est grotesque.

Je me change avant d'aller me coucher. Je m'endors rapidement.

Nous nous souhaitons jamais bonne nuit car cela ne veut rien dire.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Le nord de l'Angleterre

Deux jours plus tard

Je sais sortir de l'école sans me faire remarquer donjons et Harry ne pose jamais de question.

Je profite du samedi pour rendre visite à la demeure des Prince. Le paysage est magnifique, des bois, des vallons couverts de neige à perte de vue. Il n'y a pas d'habitation dans les parages.

Je m'acharne pendant des heures contre la protection. Mes coups sont implacables, j'ai le droit de savoir. Je n'ai pas demandé à naitre. Je veux comprendre ! Cela me fait un bien fou, c'est comme taper dans un sac de sable avec des gants de boxe, j'y vais à fond avec toute ma colère, ma haine...j'y arriverai ! Envers et contre tout, le destin m'a fait laid, pauvre, je ne suis pas destiné au bonheur mais qu'importe ! Jusqu'à la fin je me battrais, même si personne ne croit en moi, même si personne ne m'attends, vous ne me vaincrez jamais ! Quand ma baguette ne suffit plus, je frappe avec les poings. Je m'entaille la main droite à force de frapper contre les protections et mon sang coule sur la barrière invisible.

Soudain une brèche devant moi apparaît un manoir se dévoile. Je m'avance dans ce qui a dû être un jardin à la française. Des fontaines envahies par les herbes, continuent à faire jaillir de l'eau. Un sort maintient le domaine à l'abri du froid.

Le bâtiment est d'une grande élégance, il ressemble au Trianon, avec une façade classique presque sévère. L'origine française de ma famille maternelle ne fait aucun doute, ce n'est pas un type de château que l'on trouve fréquemment en Angleterre. Il n'est pas aussi grand que le manoir Malfoy avec ses tours. Le lierre a envahi la façade et pris d'assaut les colonnes. Un immense rosier, se trouve près de l'entrée, je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable, il est couvert de fleurs bicolores, argent et pourpre, alors que je passe à côté, un parfum enivrant me parvient.

J'atteins le perron, ma cape claque, gonflée par le vent froid. Sur le fronton il y a un blason sur lequel est gravé un serpent qui se mord la queue surmonté d'une couronne, l'emblème de la famille Prince sans doute.

Ce qui me surprend est le silence qui règne à peine troublé par le bruit des fontaines. Personne n'est venu à ma rencontre. Je ne décèle aucun mouvement. J'utilise le heurtoir de la porte même si c'est incongru pour un sorcier. Rien. Aucune réponse.

La porte n'est pas fermée. Je rentre dans un hall d'où part un escalier en marbre vers l'étage. Dessous, une élégante commode ouvragée sur laquelle il y a un tableau. Un homme, habillé comme au XIXème siècle, d'une très grande beauté, sourit avec douceur. Alors que je m'approche, je découvre qu'il s'agit de Sébastien Prince, un de mes ancêtres sans doute. La pièce est richement meublée mais avec un luxe discret. Je rentre dans une pièce sur le côté, un salon de réception avec une grande cheminée de marbre rouge. Sur le mur mon regard est immédiatement attire par un grand portrait représentant Sébastien Prince plus âgé mais encore très beau, son regard empli d'amour assis dans un des fauteuils du salon. Derrière lui se tient un homme au visage plus dur, dégageant beaucoup de force et d'autorité, sa main est posée sur l'épaule de Sébastien. Devant eux, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, l'air sérieux et triste se tient contre l'accoudoir. Je découvre mes ancêtres, ma famille.

Il n'y a aucun bruit. Je remarque l'épaisse couche de poussière. Je devine que plus personne n'habite le manoir qui semble endormi. Je m'apprête à explorer les autres pièces quand soudain la marque à mon bras brûle signe que l'autre m'appelle. Je prends une minute pour faire le vide dans mon esprit alors que tant de questions restent en suspens.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

Manoir Malfoy

Je transplane directement devant la grille du château Malfoy, tellement bouffi d'orgueil qu'il en est laid et ridicule. Ais-je peur de mourir, non, mais de souffrir certainement. Cela serait différent sans doute si quelqu'un m'attendait. Le vide m'envahit.

Je m'avance dans la cour d'honneur, tout semble figé. Les lumières du hall s'allument à mon arrivée, il faut toujours que les Malfoy versent dans le théâtral. Je sais où ils sont. Je peux sentir déjà leur peur qui suinte.

Ils m'attendent dans l'ancienne salle de bal transformée en salle de réunion. Voldemort m'accueille comme d'habitude avec grandiloquence et je prends place à sa droite.

Les sujets sont toujours les mêmes, mettre à genoux toute résistance, torturer des moldus sans raisons, rassembler les créatures des ténèbres. A part les loups garous et encore pas tous et quelques géants, les autres ont refusé. Je le regarde dans les yeux et il pose un regard calculateur sur moi.

-Severusssssss

-Oui maitre

-Veux-tu m'accompagner, je dois me rendre à Borgo cette nuit.

-Oui mon maitre

-Nous partons tout de suite

Je suis étonné par sa proposition. Il aime agir seul d'habitude. Je n'en laisse rien paraître et accepte la main osseuse qu'il me tend. Je réprime un frisson au contact de sa peau froide et rêche.

Nous transplanons avec une incroyable force jusque devant le château du chef et père de tous les vampires, le sorcier dragon de son vrai nom, que les moldus appellent Dracula.

Le château se détache sur un ciel incroyablement étoilé. La magie court de toutes parts.

C'est un château du Moyen-âge, imposant avec ses murs épais, ses étroites meurtrières. Les lieux sembleraient déserts si des ombres étranges et mouvantes nous guidaient silencieusement. Voldemort semble à la fois intrigué et inquiet. Si jamais Dracula décidait de le tuer? Bien des sorciers sont morts en se mesurant aux vampires et Dracula est le plus puissant de tous.

Après plusieurs salles à peine éclairées nous arrivons enfin à la salle du trône qui est aussi dépouillée que les autres. Deux torches brûlent en répandant une odeur âcre très déplaisante. Devant nous, se dresse un trône en bois orné de dragons taillés dans la masse. En un clignement d'yeux, il se tient devant nous. Un homme de taille moyenne, trapu, il a une chevelure épaisse, noire, qui lui tombe sur les épaules. Son visage est celui d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, d'un guerrier. Une bouche mince et pincée sous une moustache noire ne sourit pas, un nez long et mince accentue la sévérité de son propriétaire, et surtout ses yeux noirs qui semblent vous transpercer. Il n'a rien d'effrayant et sa posture quoique droite et fière n'a rien de fastueuse. Il a un air moins patibulaire que sur ses portraits. Il faut se méfier des apparences, l'homme qui se tient devant moi a fait mettre à mort des milliers de soldats et infligé des tortures atroces. Face à lui, la noirceur de l'autoproclamé seigneur des ténèbres paraît bien dérisoire. Je prends conscience de contempler une créature immortelle, une des plus anciennes de notre monde et sans doute une des plus mythiques.

\- Bienvenue en ces lieux.

Il s'exprime dans un anglais presque parfait.

\- Merci de nous recevoir seigneur des Vampires.

\- Quelle est la raison de votre voyage en ces régions reculées?

Il parle directement, sans maniérisme.

\- Le monde sorcier est en proie à la décadence, j'ai pour mission d'y rétablir l'ordre. Je viens à vous pour demander votre aide.

-Pourquoi interviendrions-nous dans les affaires des sorciers d'Angleterre? Vous nous avez déjà sollicités, mes fils m'ont informé de vos demandes. Je vous reçois pour mettre un terme définitif à ces tentatives vaines.

-Nous pourrions former une alliance.

-Les vampires ne forment aucune alliance.

Je sens la colère qui envahit le seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'aime pas quémander et encore moins se retrouver dans une posture de faiblesse. Il a cependant des ressources de séduction.

-Nous pourrions vous apporter ce que vous désirez...du sang….dites-nous et vous l'obtiendrez...

Le visage de Dracula ne trahit aucune émotion.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Je ne peux vous garantir la sécurité en ce château où aucun étranger ne peut demeurer à la nuit tombée. Nous veillerons à ce que votre chemin vers le village de Borgo se fasse sans encombre.

-Mais...

-Partez à présent et ne revenez jamais.

Il a disparu en un instant. J'ai senti comme un souffle contre ma joue et puis ce fut tout. Voldemort est reparti d'un pas rageur sans même m'adresser un mot. Cette réponse est comme un soufflet en plein visage. Le sorcier dragon n'a même pris le temps d'étudier la question... Pas une seule seconde je n'ai vu de l'intérêt pour l'autoproclamé seigneur des ténèbres. Il l'a rabaissé au rang d'insecte, au rang des riens. Un immortel qui n'a que mépris pour l'autre.

-Cette vielle momie ! Ce vieux fou! Qu'importe! Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour mettre le monde sorcier à mes pieds !

Les mêmes ombres nous guident et à peine arrivés à Borgo, il prend mon bras avec brusquerie et nous transplanons au manoir Malfoy.

-Pas un mot sur cette aventure compris !

-Oui maitre.

Je suis reparti aussitôt à Poudlard. Dracula, j'ai vu Dracula ! Cela paraît si irréel. Il m'a touché en partant, j'en suis sûr. Est-ce que cela à une signification ? Je n'ai guère rencontré de vampires et ce mytho de Lockhart a bien pondu un livre mais je ne pense pas y trouver une info quelconque !

Harry dort depuis longtemps quand je me glisse dans les draps. Je m'endors sur un mystère de plus.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Poudlard

Bureau de Severus Snape

Quelques jours plus tard

Harry est rentré blessé de son match de Quidditch, les Poufsouffle plutôt calmes et placides peuvent se révéler des adversaires assez teigneux durant les matchs.

Je vais vous chercher un baume contre les courbatures et un peu de Dictame sur vos écorchures.

-Merci

Il ressort quelques minutes plus tard. J'ai déposé sur sa table de chevet les deux fioles.

On frappe à la porte, c'est un élève de ma maison qui me demande une autorisation d'absence. Je finis de corriger mes copies. Quand je relève la tête il est déjà très tard.

Il est recroquevillé sur son livre.

-Vous n'avez plus mal ?

-non plus du tout, juste un peu de fatigue.

Je passe dans la salle de bain, enfile ma chemise de nuit avant de le rejoindre.

-Les autres élèves vous ennuient-ils avec cette histoire de mariage?

-Non, personne ne dit jamais rien à ce sujet.

\- Et Ombrage?

-Non. Elle se contente de m'ignorer le plus possible.

-Bien.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Square Grimmauld

Quelques jours plus tard

Une réunion de l'ordre square Grimmauld n'est jamais une chose plaisante, aujourd'hui moins encore. Sirius m'a littéralement envoyé contre le mur en passant à côté de moi.

Il veut parler en tête en tête à Harry. Que croit-il, que je le séquestre ? Quand il revient hormis des regards meurtriers, il ne dit rien. Je hais cette maison sinistre et dégoutante, elle pue le chien mouillé. Je croise dans l'étroit couloir l'hideux elfe de maison de Black qui rumine encore et encore.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Chambre de Severus et Harry Snape

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je regarde ou plutôt je devine sa forme recroquevillée sous les couvertures. Je n'ai qu'à tendre le bras pour le toucher. Il parle souvent dans son sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

Je me réfugie dans ma maison au bord de l'océan. Il est là, il m'attend. J'aime tellement sentir sa main dans mes cheveux, il me serre dans ses bras et pour la première fois je peux poser ma tête sur une épaule. Peu à peu le décor change et je me retrouve sur le perron du manoir Prince, la présence bienfaisante est toujours là, elle m'entoure, je sens l'odeur des roses.

Harry gémit plus fort et je devine sans peine son cauchemar car il appelle Cédric Diggory.

Je murmure un sort de nuit paisible qui chasse les mauvais rêves et il arrête de s'agiter.

J'attrape une fiole pour m'endormir.

Alors que je m'enfonce dans le noir, une petite lumière persiste, je réalise que je vis encore et qu'au fond de moi, au mépris de toute raison, je n'ai pas encore déposé les armes. Je me promets de retourner dès que possible au manoir Prince.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews !

La suite...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Manoir Prince

Quelques jours plus tard

J'ai pu m'échapper une fois encore de Poudlard et de mes deux geôliers. Quelle joie de me retrouver de nouveau au Manoir Prince. Je veux explorer encore cet endroit que je n'ose appeler ma maison. Sans difficulté cette fois, comme si elle me reconnaissait, je rentre dans le domaine. Je pousse la porte et je constate que personne n'est venu en mon absence. Je vérifie, il n'y a pas de traces de magie noire. Les meubles sont classiques mais d'un style très français avec des marqueteries fines et colorées. J'explore comme un enfant, ne sachant pas si j'en ai le droit. Des photos d'un homme qui ressemble à Sébastien Prince, une jeune femme en costume du XIXème, et sur un meuble je vois la photo de ma mère enfant, l'air absent se tenant devant le porche, tenant d'une main une poupée et de l'autre un homme, son père probablement, mon grand père.

Je pénètre dans un bureau, là encore des meubles en acajou, coûteux, raffinés, des objets en argent, aux armes de la famille Prince, des fauteuils en cuir, en satin. Des photos encore, parfois magiques Sur une Sébastien et cet homme que j'ai déjà vu, se tiennent devant le perron d'un château que je ne connais pas. Ils sourient à la personne qui prend la photo et Sébastien semble dire « je t'aime ».

Avant de commencer à parcourir les différents parchemins qui se trouvent dans les tiroirs et les armoires, je me mets en quête de la cuisine que je trouve à l'arrière du manoir. De nouvelles surprises m'attendent. Les placards regorgent de services en porcelaine française et d'accessoires en argent là encore aux armes de la famille. Je trouve une antique bouilloire et la met en marche magiquement. J'ai apporté quelques aliments ainsi que du café et du thé. Je choisis une délicate tasse et une soucoupe et une fois mon plateau préparé, je retourne à ma tache.

Les parchemins sont constitués essentiellement d'échange entre Sébastien Prince, mais aussi Tristan et Hadrien Prince et des commerçants de potions ou d'ingrédients. Je sais d'où je tiens mes compétences. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer certaines d'entre elles qui sont écrites en français ou encore dans d'autres langues que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Il a des courriers personnels, Tristan est le fils de Sébastien, il lui fait des comptes rendus de voyage à l'étranger. Ces lettres mêlent étrangement le français et l'anglais.

Des livres de comptes également, emplis par une écriture fine et élégante. Des achats pour un autre domaine, dans le sud de la France apparemment. Des échanges nombreux avec la Roumanie mais aussi l'Egypte et les Etats-Unis.

Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer et il est temps que je mange. Je me rends dans la cuisine et prépare un repas léger, un sandwich et de la soupe.

Je décide d'explorer le premier étage et je trouve sans mal la chambre principale. Elle est richement meublée, dans un goût baroque, le grand lit à baldaquin est couvert d'une soie verte et or, un vent magique anime les paysages bucoliques et les petits personnages. Sur la commode en face du lit se trouve des objets de toilette en argent et une série de fioles en cristal. Des parfums capiteux également continuent d'exhaler leurs senteurs.

Un étrange objet, composé d'un dragon dont la tête est enserré dans sa queue tient suspendue dans sa gueule une clé en or qui luit doucement à la lumière des bougies. Mon cœur rate un battement quand je reconnais qu'il s'agit d'une clé d'un coffre de Gringotts ! Quand j'approche ma main, l'oeil du dragon devient rouge et je sens un faisceau de magie puissance traverser ma main. Je ne ressent pourtant aucune douleur. Je continue et je la prends sans autre incident. Cela veut-il dire qu'elle est devenue ma clé ?

J'ouvre l'armoire et y découvre des vêtements d'un autre temps, des costumes du XIXieme siècle, des robes de sorciers aussi.

La fatigue se fait sentir et c'est à contre-coeur que je décide de me coucher. Le lit est très confortable Alors que mes yeux se ferment j'ai l'impression qu'un homme se tient devant la fenêtre, flottant dans les airs alors que je suis au premier étage. J'ai du rêver car cette image n'a duré qu'un instant. Ce n'était pas Voldemort et aucun sorcier ne peut réaliser cela. Je me concentre et rien n'a vibré dans mes protections... Je m'endors enfin et lorsque qu'après une nuit paisible comme je n'en ai eu depuis des années, je me réveille enfin, je constate avec bonheur que la paix règne en ces lieux.

Je descends à la cuisine et allume un feu dans le poêle et c'est devant une fenêtre donnant sur un charmant paysage que je prends mon premier café dans ma maison de famille ! Je pense avec tristesse qu'il faudrait que je rentre pour le déjeuner à Poudlard. Je peux dire à Dumbledore que j'étais en mission pour l'autre, une histoire de surveillance bidon. Harry lui ne demandera rien.

Alors que je m'apprête à remonter pour m'habiller et ranger la chambre, je vois, ou plutôt je devine au fond du parc, une chapelle.

Sans hésiter et malgré le froid, je sors et me dirige vers ce monument et effectivement c'est la chapelle funéraire des Princes avec son architecture en temple romain. Une grille en fer forgée garde l'entrée, mais je l'ouvre sans problème et devant moi apparaissent les noms de ma famille.

Sébastien Prince 15 août 1789 – 17 janvier 1895

Tristan Prince 8 août 1826 – 18 août 1926

Clarissa Potter 2 Janvier 1834 – 15 octobre 1901

Hadrien Prince 1 septembre 1877- 17 janvier 1959

Julia de Lioncourt 17 juillet 1903 - 10 mai 1939

Les idées se bousculent dans ma tête, je suis un Potter, Tristan est bien le fils de Sébastien, mes grands parents sont Hadrien et Julia, ils sont morts avant ma naissance, ils ne m'ont pas abandonné, ma mère n'a pas connu la sienne...Tellement de questions encore mais pour la première fois j'ai l'impression de n'être plus seul avec un passé minable.

Je quitte à regret le manoir, je n'emporte rien pour que personne ne puisse soupçonner quoi que ce soit, sauf la petite clé en or qui est suspendue, dissimulée, sur ma poitrine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Banque Gringotts

Quelques jours plus tard

Je me suis rendu à Gringotts officiellement pour faire le point sur mon compte bancaire, assez modeste même si je ne dépense pas grand chose...Je demande à voir le directeur qui s'étonne et s'inquiète de me voir. Tout le monde sait que je suis un ex-mangemort et le seigneur des ténèbres n'aime pas les gobelins.

\- Bonjour M. Snape, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.

\- Bonjour. Comme vous le savez le nom de jeune fille de ma mère était Prince. Étant fils unique, je suis venu m'enquérir du compte de ma famille.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Cela ne regarde que moi.

Le silence devient tendu. la créature plisse les yeux cherchant le piège derrière cette demande inattendue.

\- Votre clé je vous pris et votre doigt.

Je connais ce rite. il entaille mon doigt sans me causer de douleur et marmonne une incantation en langage gobelin. Un parchemin apparaît aussitôt. Il se met à le lire à haute voix : c'est un contrat magique, il mourrait s'il tentait de dissimuler quoi que ce soit d'écrit.

\- Severus Tobias Snape, fils unique d'Hélène Tristana Prince et de Tobias Lazar Snape, né le 9 janvier 1959 à Spinner End.

Je trésaille, je ne savais pas que mes parents avaient d'autres prénoms, les papiers moldus ne les mentionnaient jamais. Lazar, comme dans Salazard, une simple coïncidence ? Lazar celui qui est revenu d'entre les morts... Tristana comme Tristan...son grand-père.

Le gobelin poursuit de sa voix monotone.

\- Héritier de la famille Prince et de Lioncourt, possesseur des manoirs Prince, Val de Diane et Lioncourt, et des comptes suivants …

Je le laisse continuer, troublé par cette fortune soudaine.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit.

\- Pour une raison inconnue, la succession s'est perdue dans l'enchaînement des générations. Votre mère, l'unique et légitime héritière n'est jamais venue et nous n'avons pas été informé de dispositions particulières. Après tout, nous ne contrôlons pas les accès.

Je tremble de rage. J'ai vécu dans la pauvreté et dans la gène alors qu'avec seulement Prince Manor, j'aurais pu vivre confortablement loin de Spinner End ! Toutes ses années, à porter des vêtements de seconde main, à cacher ma misère, j'avais si honte. Comme j'enviais les Sirius Black, les Lucius Malfoy, les Potter ! C'est à quatorze ans quand grâce à mes dons en potion que j'ai pu rendre des services à ce fainéant de d'Horace, que j'ai pu gagner assez d'argent pour m'acheter des vêtements et des fournitures convenables !

\- Vos comptes se trouvent répartis entre l'Angleterre, la France, la Roumanie et les États-Unis. Je vais vous conduire à votre coffre. Pour vos autres comptes, je vous propose de contacter mes collègues.  
Je le suis dans les profondeurs de la banque. Nous nous arrêtons devant la porte du coffre 1818. Lorsque j'y pénètre, je me retrouve devant des coffres pleins de gallions soigneusement rangés. Des bijoux anciens, des potions, ce qui me laisse perplexe. Je suis riche, pas autant que les Malfoy peut-être mais je suis riche. Je prend une poignée de pièces d'or. Je n'en ai pas besoin mais je veux sentir physiquement mon héritage, une preuve supplémentaire de sa réalité.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai reçu les autres documents : deux manoirs en France, et trois comptes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Poudlard

Chambre de Severus Snape

Le seigneur des ténèbres était de mauvaise humeur ce soir, j'ai eu droit à quelques coups. Je rentre dans mes appartements en maintenant les apparences mais une fois à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, j'enlève au plus vite mes vêtements pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Mon dos est veiné de stries rougeâtres, elles brûlent. Au fil des années, j'ai mis au point des potions pour contrecarrer ce type de magie noire, mais il faut quand même que je dorme sur le ventre.

Harry se réveille quand je me couche.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, vous pouvez vous rendormir.

Ma voix ne tremble pas. Je mens par habitude, avec facilité. Je ne sais plus répondre directement à une question. Personne ne doit savoir, connaître mes blessures et donc mes faiblesses. Je ne peux avoir confiance en personne. Je n'attend aucune compassion de sa part.

J'éteins la lumière.

Dans la nuit j'ai retiré les couvertures de mon dos. Ma chemise de nuit est tachée de sang.

C'est le matin et il est à mes côtés me fixant.

\- Il vous a torturé.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Ne jamais baisser sa garde, se protéger, ne pas faire confiance. Je sais par expérience que lorsque les gens m'approchent cela se conclut par de la souffrance.

\- Vous voulez que j'appelle Mme Pomfresh?

\- Non merci.

\- Mais...

\- Merci, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Notre échange est courtois, poli et distant. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu mais il n'insiste pas et commence à se préparer pour la journée. J'aurais voulu qu'il insiste un peu plus mais c'est mieux ainsi, nous ne devons pas développer de lien émotionnel.

Voldemort ne me frappe pas au visage et aux mains. Comme il le dit lui même, pour le visage c'est déjà horrible, pour les mains il en a trop besoin. Je m'habille de mes robes qui dissimulent mon corps et avale une bonne dose de potion antidouleur. En me regardant dans mon miroir, je ne peux que constater à quel point je suis moche.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Poudlard

Chambre de Severus Snape

Les nuits d'Harry sont de plus en plus agitées. Son corps ondule et il parle fourchelangue. Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il dit. Mes tentatives pour l'apaiser sont vaines. Il refuse de me parler et je sais que c'est logiquement à ses deux amis qu'il va se confier. Nous dormons dans le même lit mais si c'est comme un mur infranchissable nous séparait. Je me demande de quoi je le protège.

J'ai remarqué qu'il est attiré par Cho Chang et cette attirance est réciproque. Cette ambitieuse serdaigle ne peut dédaigner l'intérêt de notre célébrité. Sera-t-elle assez téméraire pour poursuivre cette amourette ? Et lui ?

Cette situation m'irrite non pas que je sois jaloux, mais avoir le rôle du vieux mari cocu ne m'est pas agréable.

Mais désormais lorsque mes pensées m'entraînent vers cette vie déplaisante, une échappatoire s'offre à moi, mon domaine, ma maison, mon secret.

Il est tôt encore, peut-être onze heure, je décide de quitter cette chambre. Je réalise que je peux partir sans explication à donner. Dumbledore croira que je suis appelé par le seigneur des ténèbres. Je prends un risque mais c'est pour moi. D'un coup de baguette magique je suis habillé et prêt à partir.

Je me retrouve aux limites de l'école sans avoir croisé personne. Le directeur qui est informé de tous les mouvements aux limites de Poudlard n'intervient pas comme je l'avais prévu. Je fais à peine un pas à l'extérieur des barrières magiques que je transplane devant Prince Manor. Il se détache majestueusement du ciel étoilé par cette nuit de pleine lune. Quelle bonheur de retrouver ce foyer accueillant, comme s'il était vivant et qu'il était heureux de ne plus être à l'abandon.

Je monte dans la chambre principale, ma chambre, et je me couche dans ses draps de soie. Le sommeil m'accueille immédiatement.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau du directeur

Arthur Weasley m'a surpris, il est très puissant sous son aspect excentrique. Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir survécu à une attaque de Nagini. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs de ce choix, que cherchait Voldemort ? A faire un exemple en tuant un traite à son sang notoire ? Pourquoi avoir choisi ce mode d'exécution ? Un avada aurait été plus simple et bien de ses partisans n'auraient pas rechigner à l'administrer à Wesley.

Voldemort puise de la magie du reptile, j'en ai été le témoin. Le serpent se nourrit de la chair du sorcier, peut-il en capter la magie par la même occasion ? Il faut que je creuse cette piste. Je frissonne à l'idée que Nagini me prenne pour proie. Je connais la sensation de ce corps froid, elle aime se glisser contre moi à l'occasion...Je pourrais l'empoisonner?

Harry est chez son parrain, sans son intervention Weasley serait probablement mort. Ils vont tous l'adorer plus qu'ils encore, c'est écoeurant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons encore un problème à régler, le lien entre l'autre et Potter qui peut à tout moment se retourner contre nous. Je me félicite d'avoir garder mes distances, au moins si l'autre se décide à fouiner dans le cerveau du gamin je n'aurais rien à craindre pour ma couverture. Il faudra que je justifie pourquoi je ne le viole pas...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Chambre de Severus Snape-Prince

Une douce musique de harpe qui me sert de réveil matin magique me tire du sommeil. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie. Je m'étire comme un chat. Et alors que m'assoie comme la tête de lit les images du rêve de cette nuit me reviennent.

Je sens une présence qui m'appelle, un murmure doux et impérieux à la fois. Je sens des bras qui m'entourent mais lorsque je regarde c'est comme une nuée qui m'entoure, qui se glisse sous mes vêtements, la caresse sur ma peau réveille mon corps que je croyais endormi à jamais. Une pression s'exerce sur moi et je n'ai pas la volonté de m'y soustraire. Je me retrouve allongé dans la soie qui exhale les senteurs des roses au crépuscule. Mes vêtements glissent et je soulève les hanches et tend les bras, je suis nu, je frisonne car la nuit est fraîche mais la présence m'entoure et me réchauffe, je sens une bouche dans mon cou, qui m'embrasse tendrement et remonte à mon oreille des mots d'amour, il dit que je suis beau, désiré, aimé. Je m'abandonne sans retenue, les caresses restent chastes. Je sens sa bouche sur la mienne et j'accueille ses baisers comme si la vie en jaillissait. Mon amant ne m'abandonne pas, il me serre contre lui, pour la première fois de ma vie que me sens protégé et aimé.

Je suis décontenancé par cet événement. Je n'ai jamais été sujet au somnambulisme. Mon rêve était totalement irréel, d'ailleurs il n'y a pas eu trace que quelque chose ou quelqu'un se soit introduit dans mon domaine. Les goules ou autre créatures aimant le sexe dérobent de l'énergie or je suis en pleine forme, plus encore, je ne crois pas avoir été aussi bien de toute mon existence. Ma magie est équilibrée, mon corps est apaisé, détendu. Peut-on à ce point rêver d'amour, car il s'agissait bien d'amour, alors que je ne l'ai jamais connu ?

Je rentre contraint à Poudlard, en laissant derrière moi ce merveilleux moment.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

bureau de Severus Snape

J'avais prévenu Dumbledore que quelque chose d'important se tramait...L'autre n'a pas voulu me même dans la confidence, je n'ai pas sa confiance si jamais personne ne l'a eu.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Les détraqueurs, cette vermine immonde, ont fait allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres et cela a permis avec quelques complicités au sein même de la prison, l'évasion des anciens capitaines de Voldemort dont cette folle de Lestrange. La nuit dernière, les nouveaux libérés comme ils disent ont été accueillis en grande pompe au manoir Malfoy, il faut dire que Lucius a retrouvé sa belle sœur chérie et son beau-frère ! Ils ont l'air de déments après toutes ces années à Azkaban. Dire que toute leur jeunesse y est passée ! Ils semblent plus vieux qu'ils ne sont et leur magie sera à jamais instable. Rodolphus ressemble à un zombi, son visage est creusé à l'extrême et ses yeux bleu sont devenues presque gris. Son frère est quant à lui complètement prostré, presque indifférent à ce qui l'entoure. Je me suis éclipsé dès que j'ai pu. Je ne suis pas un des leurs, je suis le traître par excellence, celui qui a renié le maître pour éviter la prison...

Le ministre de la magie s'enfonce dans une négation grotesque du retour de Voldemort, accusant même cette raclure de Black d'avoir organisé l'évasion comme si cet imbécile prétentieux pouvait en être capable !

Ce soir Harry est d'ailleurs auprès de Black et de la famille Weasley au square. Je suis content que l'autre ne m'aie pas encore convoqué. Je tiens le pari qu'il est trop occupé à passer ses nerfs sur ses partisans. Il les décime avec constance ces bouffons qui s'obstinent à le suivre!

J'aimerais tellement être à Prince Manor !

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Poudlard

Bureau de Severus Snape

Je laisse tous mes problèmes dans un coin de mon esprit et m'autorise quelques minutes de répit dans mon sanctuaire intérieur. Je suis dans ma demeure Mon amant est là, il m'attend. Je me réfugie dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas me voir dans son regard, je n'aime pas me voir dans le regard des autres. Je ne veux pas voir la déception, le dégoût dans ses yeux. Je n'en connais pas la couleur, juste la douceur.

Je ris de ma propre bêtise et le rêve se déchire. Cet être auquel mon âme aspire n'existe pas. Je n'ai pas d'âme sœur, je suis seul.

J'ai peur en me couchant à côté d'Harry d'avoir encore ce rêve. Mais à mon grand soulagement rien ne se passe. Mon sommeil à Poudlard est toujours inquiet, troublé et peu réparateur.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Chambre de Severus Snape

Il dort profondément à mes côtés. Les pensées de Voldemort ou de Nagini ne semblent pas le troubler.

Comme je le pensais, les leçons d'occlumentie sont catastrophiques. Elles l'épuisent et ne font qu'alimenter la haine qu'il me porte. Je viole sans ménagement son esprit, sans plaisir. Je ne veux pourtant rien savoir de sa vie, de ses amitiés, de ses amours, elles me sont étrangères comme lui m'est étranger.

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne m'a pas convoqué ces derniers temps. Je vais en profiter pour retourner au manoir Prince pour faire quelques recherches.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Quelques jours plus tard

Assis confortablement dans le bureau, une tasse de thé fumante à ma disposition, je repense à ce que j'ai vu sur les tombes : mes grands parents sont morts avant ma naissance, ils ne nous ont pas abandonnés...Pourquoi ma mère n'a-t-elle jamais rien dit? Pourquoi avoir vécu à Spinner End, si pauvre et triste alors qu'à l'évidence elle était la seule héritière de cette famille ?

J'explore aujourd'hui la bibliothèque, elle contient des ouvrages de magie mais aussi des romans et des pièces de théâtre, sans surprise la plupart sont en français. Tous les domaines sont présents mais rien de notable, je connais la plupart d'entre eux.

Je découvre enfin dans une des chambres de l'étage quelques lettres, des lettres de Clarissa Potter...Des lettres d'amour pour son fiancé Tristan Prince, elle parle de ses yeux bleu-violet, de son accent français... Ils se sont rencontrés à un bal chez les Londubat! Je réalise qu'il s'agit de mon arrière arrière grand-mère, je découvre son écriture, fine et élégante...Je découvre à travers ses yeux un jeune homme, il n'a pas encore trente ans, d'une grande beauté et très élégant, Tristan.

Une autre de ses lettres fait référence à sa rencontre avec Sébastien Prince, qu'elle qualifie de très bienveillant. Elle ne mentionne pas la mère de Tristan. L'heure tourne. Je ne veux rien prendre avec moi, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache. C'est mon histoire, elle n'appartient qu'à moi

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Un couloir

Cette dinde rose me colle comme un vieux papier dégouttant ! Elle veut du véritaserum pour trouver ce que trame les élèves.

Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser du véritaserum sur les élèves.

Vous osez vous dresser contre le ministère Severus ! J'attendais autre chose du directeur de la maison Serpentard !

Sa voix de petite fille et ses couinements me donne envie de lui jeter un sort doloris. Elle connaît mon passé, les gens sont idiots, comme si le fait d'être dans une école m'avait rendu moins dangereux du jour au lendemain.

Je m'éloigne sans lui prêter plus d'attention, avant de commettre un acte irréparable.

Il faut que je contrôle ma nature, il faut que je me domine, l'envie de lui faire mal me dévore. J'ai besoin d'un expiatoire à mes frustrations. Je me réfugie au pas de course dans mon laboratoire. Les élèves se sont écartés le long de mon chemin, ils ont bien raison de ne pas se mettre en travers de ma route ! Je commence à tourner en rond, des idées , des dizaines d'idées se bousculent dans ma tête, je marche de long en large, faire une potion pour rendre malade Ombrage, découvrir mes origines, contrecarrer Albus, lui prouver qu'il a tort, me libérer de Poudlard, faire échec à Voldemort, leur faire mal, fuir Potter, les faire taire tous... ma baguette s'agite, elle émet des petites ondes de magie multicolores. Mon pouvoir continue à croître, j'ai parfois du mal à le contenir. Je regarde l'heure, il est sept heure, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne.

Je sors de l'école jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt et je fais ce que peu de sorciers font, je vole sans balai. La puissance que cela me demande me permet d'évacuer ce trop plein d'énergie qui me brûle de l'intérieur.

C'est sans surprise que je me retrouve devant mon domaine.

Les protections sont intactes. Et pourtant l'espace d'un instant j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un était à mes côtés. Je me tiens à l'affût mais personne n'est là. Même le seigneur des ténèbres ou Albus ne pourrait se dérober à ma vue.

Je prends trop de risques, je viens trop souvent.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Quelques jours plus tard

Ombrage est nommée grande inquisitrice.

Je suis encore une fois déçu par Draco qui s'est empressé de se mettre au service de cette dinde. Lui et ses amis font honte à notre maison. Je me surprends à penser qu'au moins Voldemort avait plus d'envergure ! Je divague, plus que jamais j'aimerais avoir Regulus à mes côtés. S'il avait pu épouser Narcissa, tout aurait été si différent...Mais je ne peux modifier l'histoire. Je regarde le fils de Lucius construire son malheur avec application comme nous l'avons fait avant lui. Je pourrais juste le mépriser comme son père mais au fond de lui je devine l'enfant perdu dans un manoir trop grand, porteur d'ambitions démesurées. Peut-être pourrons nous le sauver lui aussi ?

Je m'apprête à aller manger dans la grande salle quand je vois Rusard une fois de plus se balancer en haut d'une échelle pour accrocher je ne sais quelle règle absurde inventée par la détraquée aux chats. Ses coups de marteaux résonnent dans les couloirs. Rien que l'idée de me rendre dans le bureau repeint en rose avec ses assiettes kitsh, j'ai la nausée, je préfère encore porter les couleurs de Griffondor.

Je gagne la table des professeurs et m'installe à côté de Minerva qui m'adresse un sourire distant et crispé. La folle et Albus me saluent également. Je hoche la tête. Les élèves font la tête hormis les serpentards qui arborent des sourires de demeurés.

Elle ne lésine pas sur les tortures. Poppy m'a demandé si je pouvais lui procurer des crèmes pour soulager les gosses. Je me demande ce qu'attends Dumbledore pour faire cesser cette mascarade. Il semble si absent ces derniers tant, lui aussi quitte fréquemment l'école sans explication.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Cour de devant

Quelques jours plus tard

Une rumeur envahit les couloirs. J'arrive à attraper Goyle et lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Il me dit en jubilant qu'Ombrage fout dehors Trelauwney. Devant mon regard, il s'arrête, il a compris que je suis à deux doigts de lui dévisser la tête.

Je me rends dans la cour en même temps que le flot des élèves qui m'emporte et là se produit une scène lamentable. Sybill complètement perdue, suppliant comme un petit agneau devant le sacrifice et les ricanements d'Ombrage. Miverva s'interpose avec tout le courage de la maison Griffondor. Puis c'est le tour Albus avec une agressivité que je ne lui connait pas.

La dinde rose est obligée de s'écraser mais elle a le sourire mauvais des méchants coups. Cette histoire n'est pas finie.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince manor

Quelques jours plus tard

Je suis venu ici une fois encore. Harry ne dit rien et je pense que cela l'arrange pour ses activités « périscolaires ». Notre dernière leçon d'occlumentie a été aussi désastreuse qu'inutile, nous laissant épuisés et frustrés. Tout cela n'arrange en rien nos relations. Nous avons paradoxalement trouvé un terrain d'attente, un point commun, nous fuir à la moindre occasion. Je ne pense que c'était le but recherché par Dumbledore mais le vieux n'a pas toujours gain de cause.

A chaque fois que je m'endors dans la chambre principale, la même présence m'entoure et me caresse, toujours les mêmes mots d'amour à mon oreille, elle m'appelle Severus. Au fils des nuits, les caresses se font plus sensuelles, éveillent mon corps à de nouveaux plaisirs. Alors que cette main entoure mon sexe, je bouge les hanches pour approfondir la caresse. Mes jambes sont écartées, une bouche tendre m'explore alors que je ne cesse de gémir.

Je me réveille le matin, apaisé, revigoré, ma magie n'a jamais été aussi en harmonie avec mon corps. Je me dirige vers une salle d'eau attenante, étonné d'être si peu pudique, si friand des plaisirs charnels alors que depuis toujours je crains le contact des autres, je m'en préserve.

Je devrais avoir peur, je devrais être plus prudent.

Je continue d'explorer le manoir du grenier aux caves, il me manque du temps pour assembler toutes les informations. Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais aller voir mes deux autres demeures en France. Je n'ai pas trouvé la trace d'autres membres de la famille, ni oncle, ni tante...Juste un proche que l'on ne désigne jamais sauf par allusion.

Je repense à mon amant imaginaire. Je ne vois jamais un visage distinctement, c'est un homme, brun ? Son corps est comme constitué d'air chaud et pourtant il se matérialise quand je sens ses doigt, ses lèvres, sa langue, son sexe.

J'y pense chaque jour et je prends de plus en plus de risques pour rejoindre mon domaine et le retrouver. Je m'éloigne encore un peu plus de cette existence grise et terne. Je ferais tout pour cacher ce bonheur tout neuf, le protéger.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Salle de cours

Cette leçon d'occlumentie s'est très mal passée, plus mal encore que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Est-ce à cause de ce nouveau bonheur que mes barrières ont cédé ? Il vient de découvrir les souvenirs de mes années à Poudlard et de ce que m'ont fait subir son père et son ordure de parrain.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que mon père vous a fait ! C'est pour cela que vous me détestez autant ?

Je ne vous déteste pas. C'est le passé.

Je sens qu'il veut répondre mais ni lui ni moi ne savons que dire.

\- Il faut arrêter ces leçons, vous n'y arrivez pas et cela vous déstabilise plus qu'autre chose.

Mais, le directeur...

J'en parlerais au directeur, maintenant laissez moi.

je...

Partez !

Je ne veux pas de sa pitié. Je ne veux pas de liens entre nous, je ne veux plus souffrir ! Et souffrir c'est tout ce qui nous attend...

Je me force à rester à Poudlard, à diner avec les autres enseignants, à supporter la dinde... C'est trop tard, bien trop tard pour être heureux.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Pourdlard

Bureau du directeur

L'inimaginable s'est produit, le ministre a renvoyé Dumbledore. Ce dernier a fait une sortie fracassante, bien dans son style. Je n'ai rien à craindre pour mon poste mais ce vieux fou aurait pu me tenir au courant de ses intentions.

La foldingue a décidé de transformer cette école en camp de rééducation dans lequel je dois jouer mon rôle. La seule que je peux faire est de laisser Harry mettre en place et former l'armée de Dumbledore.

Voldemort n'est pas content de la situation car Dumbledore est désormais libre de ses mouvements, dans que personne n'est le moyen de savoir ce qu'il trame. J'attends qu'il me demande de lui amener Potter mais il ne le fait pas. Il passe du temps à rassembler des partisans dans le monde magique. Il cherche quelque chose mais quoi ? Qu'attend-t-il pour attaquer ? Lucius est de plus en plus tendu.

Un gain inentendu est qu'il ne me convoque quasiment plus ces derniers temps. Je goûte ses quelques jours, quelques semaines où mes geôliers me laissent tranquille.

Je donne des excuses bidons à l'autre folle en rose, elle veut du véritaserum, il faut pour cela que je m'absente pour trouver les ingrédients. Encore une qui n'a rien appris en potions...

Je laisse mes collègues se débrouiller et je transplane à Prince Manor sans demander mon reste.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Chambre de Severus Snape

Cette nuit de pleine lune a été merveilleuse. Il est là comme chaque nuit que je passe au domaine, je lui cris mon amour, mon vœux de ne jamais le quitter, que je n'appartiens qu'à lui. Il semble euphorique et me fait l'amour encore et encore.

Je me réveille avec un sentiment de paix inconnu jusqu'alors.

Je me lève pour prendre une douche et lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir, c'est un autre moi qui me regarde, plus jeune, plus beau, comme peuvent être belles les personnes aimées. Il faut absolument que je remette mon masque sinon ils découvriront mon secret. J'ai quelques marques sur le corps, C'est moi qui me les ait infligées en dormant ?. Je me sens si bien, je me sens si fort, si plein d'énergie.

Mon corps que j'ai si souvent haïs, ce corps qui n'inspirait que répulsion et moquerie, ce corps qui n'était qu'objet de souffrance, je le caresse, je le découvre enfin. Ce corps que je croyais endormi à jamais, s'est réveillé, empreint d'une sensualité brûlante, affamé de plaisirs.

Je tremble car mes jours sont comptés, combien de fois pourrais-je revenir ?

Je regarde ces lieux où j'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur avant de les quitter la mort dans l'âme.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Château Malfoy

Deux jours plus tard

Avery ou plutôt les restes d'Avery ont été retrouvés non loin de mon domaine. Je cache au mieux mon trouble. Je suis rassuré quand Voldemort parle devant moi sans détour. Ils n'ont pas détecté le manoir. J'ai été appelé pour mes compétences en diagnostic magique. Les restes sont amenés ainsi que la baguette très endommagée. Il me demande de participer à son examen. Nous déterminons le moment de la mort, je réprime un frisson en constatant que c'était une nuit où j'étais au domaine... Le corps a été littéralement mis en charpie, avec sauvagerie. Impossible de déterminer quelle créature a pu causer un tel massacre. Ce ne peut être l'œuvre d'un sorcier car il n'y a pas trace de magie. Quelle créature peut infliger de telles blessures à une brute comme Avery?

Les yeux ont été arrachés de leur orbites, ainsi que la langue. Les membres ont été arrachés et il a été éventré. La créature s'est acharnée sur lui. C'est une créature dotée d'intelligence car en brisant sa baguette, on ne peut s'en servir pour avoir des informations. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il s'agit de crocs ou de griffes. Nous avons beau passer nos baguettes sur le sang, même la magie noire n'arrive pas à résoudre le mystère. Je surprend le seigneur des ténèbres en train de m'observer.

Habilement, sous couvert de mener mon enquête, je pose des questions sur les motivations d'Avery. A priori, il surveillait les autres pour identifier les traîtres. Cela ne lui attirait pas les sympathies des autres, et personne n'a l'air de savoir sur quelle piste il était. Je pense que si Bellatrix savait pour moi, elle le crierait sur tous les toits, idem le seigneur des ténèbres m'aurait déjà torturé.

Je ne peux retourner au manoir dans l'immédiat et cette pensée me ronge. Il me manque, j'ai beau me dire que ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination mais je suis en manque.

J'ai bien essayé de faire un rapprochement mais entre l'être empli d'amour qui me caresse délicatement et le fauve bien réel qui a eu la peau d Avery je en vois guère de connexion.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chateau Malfoy

Deux jours après.

J'ai été appelé en urgence par le seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai eu la surprise d'être seul devant lui, un dôme magique nous séparant des autres mangemorts. Bellatrix ne peut s'empêcher de tourner autour comme une démente, les yeux exorbités et les cheveux en bataille. Lucius ressemble à un cadavre, il a subi un doloris sans aucun doute.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se tient devant moi et me dit sans détour que quelque chose a attaqué Nagini, le serpent s'en sort avec une blessure sérieuse. Il me demande de la guérir. Je m'y emploi sans tarder, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il me ferait si j'échoue.

J'arrive à subtiliser quelques écailles, du sang et de la chair. On ne sait jamais, cela pourrait me servir.

Penses-tu que Dumbledore soit derrière tout cela ?

Non, il n'a pas la force...

Pas de flatteries inutiles Severus !

Il est vieux seigneur, et cela ne ressemble pas à ses méthodes.

Une idée ?

Difficile à dire, une créature plutôt qu'un sorcier, mais une créature intelligente. N'a-t-elle rien vu ?

Non, et plus étonnant, elle n'a pas de souvenir de l'odeur...

Je vais chercher seigneur !

Pas un mot Severus sinon...

Oui mon maître !

Tes pouvoirs ont progressé Severussss...

L'utilisation de la magie noire m'a aidé.

Bien, tu peux partir.

Je quitte le château sans regarder personne et je transplane à Poudlard. J'aurais bien aimé que le serpent soit tué. Je l'ai soigné mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il reste affaibli.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsss

Poudlard

Grand Hall

Examen des BUSE

Un Rusard affolé et échevelé est venu me chercher pour dire que le grand hall était en feu...Les jumeaux Weasley n'ont pas raté leur sortie et Ombrage a fait une crise de nerfs. Je lui ai préparé une potion calmante. Dommage que l'effet secondaire soit des nausées quasi constantes et des diarrhées.

Sa position est très affaiblie dans l'école après cet incident.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau de Dolores Ombrage

Le patronus d'Ombrage m'appelle dans son bureau alors qu'elle s'apprête à employer les pires tortures pour faire parler Potter et ses amis. Il me parle de Patmol et je feins de ne pas comprendre alors qu'à peine sorti je préviens l'ordre. Je suis condamner à rester à l'école.

Je surveille les alentours, je vois Granger emmener Potter, Weasley et Ombrage dans la forêt interdite.

Je rentre dans les cachots, un hibou de Dumbledore, enfin ! Il me demande de rester en retrait, un comble ! Il a convaincu le Magenmagot de lui réattribuer son poste. Il faut dire que beaucoup de parents se plaignaient des contenus de cours et des méthodes de la nouvelle directrice.

Cet idiot de Potter ne va essayer de rejoindre Londres et son parrain ? Il ne sait pas transplaner et les cheminées de Poudlard sont fermées. Pas de balais non plus. Mais avec lui, je ne suis pas à une surprise prés.

Je tourne en rond.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

Poudlard

Bureau de Severus Snape

Black est mort ce soir.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous, un nouveau chapitre !

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne gagne aucun argent, aucun sou, aucun gallion !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau du directeur

Severus, Lucius Malfoy a échoué, il n'a pu s'emparer de la prophétie.

Il va lui faire payer très cher !

Nous avons perdu Sirius...

Si Potter avait écouté pour une fois !

Il a résisté à Tom. Tout n'est pas perdu. Il est très affecté, il faudra qu'il se repose cet été.

Il serait préférable que nous restions à l'école.

Non, il devra retourner dans sa famille.

Ces abrutis qui lui servent de famille ? Vous n'y pensez pas !

Il le faut pourtant. C'est le seul endroit où il sera en sécurité.

Je croyais que c'était l'objet de ce mariage.

Il est arrivé à gagner Londres sur des sombrals Severus, ta surveillance a échoué. Avec tous ces mangemorts dans la nature, ce ne serait pas prudent.

Je ne veux même pas répondre.

\- Je t'ai fait venir pour autre chose.

Il me tend sa main.

J'ai retrouvé une bague qui a appartenu à la famille de Tom. Elle était malheureusement ensorcelée.

Si vous ne m'en dites pas plus, je vais perdre du temps à chercher un antidote.

Tu sais bien que je ne peux prendre le risque de te dévoiler des informations que le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait vouloir d'extorquer.

C'est ce qui m'attend de toute façon.

Il n'a même pas essayer de démentir.

Je sais déjà qu'il est condamné. La magie noire utilisée est particulièrement maligne. Je peux essayer de la contenir mais il est en sursis. Il est très âgé, son corps ne pourra pas résister plus longtemps. J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'il va mourir. Toutes ces années passées auprès de lui m'ont conduit à le croire immortel et la réalité s'invite brusquement dans notre relation vieille de plus quinze ans.

Il caresse son phoenix qui chante pour lui une douce mélodie, mais même ses larmes ne peuvent le guérir. Ainsi partira Albus Dumbledore, empoisonné, par celui-là même qu'il avait un jour aider à sortir de son orphelinat. C'est ici que s'achève le destin d'un des plus grands sorciers. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je suis probablement le premier et le seul à savoir ce secret.

Il remarque mon regard et devine sans peine mes pensées.

Severus, tu dois être fatigué, il est temps de regagner tes quartiers.

Il me congédie comme un laquais sous couvert d'une fausse sollicitude. Il sait les dangers, les tortures qui m'attendent chaque fois que j'espionne pour lui. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette entre ses mains, une marionnette bien abîmée, en bout de course. Elle a bon dos ma « couverture ».

Il m'a façonné toutes ces années, je suis devenu la créature des cachots de Poudlard, l'exmangemort que dans son immense mansuétude il a permis d'échapper à Azkaban.

Alors j'éviterai d'être triste pour lui par que pour lui je n'en ai même pas le droit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau de Severus Snape

Je viens de terminer la gazette et, bien sur, tout le monde ne parle que de cela, le retour du seigneur des ténèbres ! Fudge a payé le prix de son aveuglement. Il est remplacé par ce vieux lion de Scrimgeour. Il est trop tard cependant. Ils ont attaqué des moldus, au risque que la ligue des chasseurs de sorciers ne renaisse de ses cendres. Depuis des siècles, ils nous surveillent et veulent nous contrôler et avec les moyens techniques modernes, ils ont acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs.

Pour l'instant je ne suis pas concerné par la chasse aux moldus. En revanche, il m'a collé le rat dans les pattes. On se surveillera l'un l'autre ainsi. Je suis obligé de retourner à Spinner End. Il n'a pas apprécier que Dumbledore me retire la garde de Potter durant l'été. Mais il m'a explicitement ordonné d'empêcher toute tentative d'assassinat car lui seul devait le tuer.

Harry vient d'entrer dans le bureau. Il est si triste, si perdu. La mort le cerne de toute part.

Le directeur a décidé que vous retourneriez chez vos parents cet été.

Je pensais qu'étant mariés, nous resterions ensemble.

Je me demande à quel point la vie chez ce cheval de Pétunia doit être affreuse pour qu'il préfère passer l'été avec moi.

Il semble que votre excursion à Londres ai prouvé que mes capacités à surveiller mon mari sont limitées.

Ses yeux flamboient de colère, elle les rend vivants. Je ne peux l'aider, le consoler ni même le protéger. Il ne répond pas cependant. Je sais interpréter le silence des enfants battus, qui savent bien trop tôt se contenir pour se protéger.

Vous direz à votre tante que vous êtes sous ma protection. Ils ne devront pas vous cherchez querelle. Nous partons dans une heure, je vais vous accompagner.

Nous ne prenons pas le Poudlard express ?

Non. Préparez vos affaires.

Je vais dire au revoir à mes amis.

Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui retirer ce moment.

Ne tardez pas.

Il arrive à peine en retard. Nous empruntons le réseau des cheminées puis le magicobus pour arriver à Privet Drive. Il aurait fallu photographier le visage de Pétunia en me voyant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire du mal. Je fixe froidement Pétunia et la baleine qui lui sert de mari. Parfois le mal est un bien.

Il est sous ma garde. Aussi vous veillerez à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Je serais fort contrarié d'apprendre que vous n'avez pas respecter votre devoir envers votre parent.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, je prends congé d'Harry qui me regarde avec gratitude.

Au revoir. Je reviendrai vous chercher pour la rentrée.

Au revoir.

J'attends qu'il ai passé le seuil de la porte pour transplaner.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Spinner End

Salon

L'été s'étire lentement. Le temps est maussade, il pleut régulièrement, le rat hante les murs de cette sinistre maison. Je ne lui épargne rien et il doit amèrement regretter la douillette maison des Weasley où il s'était caché toutes ces années.

J'ai créé une illusion complexe pour qu'il croit que je travaille dans mon labo personnel dans la cave de la maison. J'en profite pour m'éclipser dans mon manoir. Car il est devenu mon manoir, ma maison. J'ai nettoyé les pièces et timidement réarrangé les objets. Je ne peux y passer la nuit et je perd espoir de revoir mon amant imaginaire.

Je poursuis la lecture des courriers pour mieux connaître mes ancêtres. Sébastien est venu s'installer en Angleterre quand il avait une trentaine d'année. Il n'explique pas pourquoi il a quitté la France pour vivre de manière si isolée. Il parle par allusion d'une autre personne mais ne la cite jamais. Une grande partie de la correspondance que j'ai trouvé dans le bureau concerne Sébastien et son fils Tristan. Il n'est jamais fait mention de la mère de Tristan. Mais celui-ci relate avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme sa rencontre avec Clarissa Potter qui deviendra sa « douce »épouse. Il a fait ses études en Italie puis a poursuivi en Egypte, à Memphis, et aux Etats-Unis, notamment à Salem. Sa dominante était les potions comme son père.

Clarissa Potter est décrite comme une jeune sorcière posée et d'une grande finesse d'esprit. Il semble avoir été attiré par son charme discret et la profondeur de son regard. Je suppose qu'elle ne peut être qu'une cousine très éloignée des Potter. Elle a fait ses études à Poudlard. Je pourrais faire des recherches à partir de la rentrée.

Ils ont eu un fils, prénommé Hadrien, mon grand-père donc. Ils n'ont pas eu d'autres enfants apparemment.

J'éteins le feu de la cheminée et range les papiers à leur place. Je vérifie une dernière fois que tout est en ordre avec de quitter les lieux. Je laisse mes doigts caresser le bois satiné de la commode de l'entrée. Je respire une dernière fois l'odeur merveilleuse des roses devant l'entrée.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir un jour.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Spinner End

Salon

31 juillet

C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Cette date qui a fait de lui le compagnon de Voldemort, le jeu d'une prophétie.

Je m'enivre de whisky pour essayer d'oublier.

Que fait-il à cet instant ? Sans doute est-il enfermé dans une des pièces de cette maison. Je doute que sa tante chérie lui prépare une fête. Est-il seulement heureux ?

Je sais bien que non.

Encore un verre et j'oublierai la voix chevrotante de Sybille parler de la mort du mois de juillet.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Spinner End

Salon

L'été aurait pu se passer sans encombres hormis si par ce jour pluvieux d'août Narcissa m'avait demandé de protéger Drago. Bellatrix m'a de nouveau provoqué sans succès. Au point où j'en suis, ce n'est pas comme si je m'appartenais encore...

Le seigneur des ténèbres a confié à Drago Malfoy, ce petit sans envergure, la mission suicide d'assassiner Dumbledore. Je ne peux imaginer que deux hypothèses, d'ailleurs compatibles, sa démence à atteint un nouveau stade ou, et sans doute et, il veut mettre fin à la lignée des Malfoy et mettre la main sur leurs richesses.

Je suis un peu étonnée que Bellatrix soutienne sa sœur contre un ordre explicite de Voldemort.

Il faudra que je trouve une excuse convaincante à leur présence dans ma maison car sans aucun doute, à la première occasion, le rat ira tout rapporter à l'autre. Une meilleure idée, bien meilleure en vérité, me vient à l'esprit. Il faut agir vite. J'appelle la raclure qui sans aucun doute m'espionne derrière la porte.

Bien évidemment il apparaît aussitôt sans se douter qu'il vient de se trahir.

tu ne répéteras pas au seigneur des ténèbres la visite des sœurs Black.

Pourquoi le ferais-je.

Cette lie de l'humanité ment comme un arracheur de dents.

Bellatrix n'aime pas les rapporteurs. Surtout ceux qui laisseraient à penser qu'elle cacherait quelque chose à son seigneur.

Personne ne peut soupçonner Mme Lestrange d'une telle chose.

Personne en effet.

Voulez vous un peu de thé.

Oui merci.

Il part. Il a peur de Bellatrix et il a bien raison. Elle n'attend qu'une bonne raison de le torturer à mort. L'autre ne croira jamais à une trahison de la folle. Elle lui a tout sacrifié, elle n'a de cesse de quémander son attention même si ce sont des coups...

Comme quoi même l'amour le plus pur fini par se faner quand il n'est pas réciproque...Quoique parler d'amour pur en ce qui concerne Bellatrix c'est sans doute un comble !

Il m'apporte du thé et je le renvoie sans ménagement. J'analyse son thé et toutes les cochonneries qu'il y a dissimulées, quel idiot...Je suis un expert en potions. Pour la peine, il va se tordre de douleur toute la nuit lorsqu'il finira ses infâmes sucreries qu'il croit avoir bien dissimulées. Si seulement j'avais le droit de lui liquéfier ses entrailles.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau de Severus Snape

Quelques jours avant la rentrée

Dumbledore m'a demandé d'assurer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce poste je le convoite depuis de nombreuses années mais je sais ce qu'il signifie. Il veut que le vieux Slughorn assure les cours de potions. Je devine sans peine que ce vieux collectionneur n'a pu résister à la notoriété de l'élu. Il doit déjà l'adorer comme il adorait Lily. Je vais bien m'amuser quand il va s'apercevoir à quel point il est nul dans sa matière! Il n'a que les yeux de sa mère !

Albus a emmené Harry en balade sans me prévenir bien évidemment. C'est la première fois qu'il transplanait, j'espère qu'il lui a vomit sur sa robe. Il m'a annoncé comme si de rien n'était qu'il l'avait laissé chez les Weasley pour le reste de l'été.

J'avais de quoi lui faire perdre son sourire narquois et supérieur. J'ai fait des recherches et préparé une potion très puissante mais ses chances de survie ne peuvent excéder un an. Comme les miennes d'ailleurs !

Son regard est devenu froid et distant pourtant je devine que son esprit calcule à toute vitesse. Le grand Dumbledore est loin de vouloir sortir par la petite porte, il tirera sa révérence devant son public, avec tout le mélodrame qu'il faut, qu'il imagine être son dû!

Beaucoup m'insulteraient si je tenais ces propos tout haut ! Mais que connaissent-ils de ses secrets, de sa part d'ombre auquel j'appartiens corps et âme ? Il ne le connaissent pas. Ils ne savent rien.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH  
Poudlard

Bureau du directeur

Alors vous l'avez élevé comme un porc pour l'abattage ! Pourquoi devrait-il mourir !

Tu t'es attaché à lui n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'en as pas le droit !

Je détourne le regard.

Il ne pourra pas survivre...Une part du seigneur des ténèbres vit en lui.

Non...

Nous n'avons pas le choix

Un jour je dirais non, un jour je n'accepterais plus...J'ai payé ma dette! Je vous ai donné seize ans de ma vie...

Severus !

Que m'importe ce vous pensez de moi mais un jour je vous dirai non !

Ma vue se brouille, je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne dois jamais tomber le masque.

Severus...contrairement à ce que tu crois, je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer...

Je ne veux pas de votre pitié !

Severus...

Il croit me manipuler mais cela ne marche pas, ne marchera jamais! J'ai toujours su parfaitement deviner les sentiments de mes interlocuteurs et cette souffrance s'est ajoutée à toutes les autres. Je suis né laid, pauvre et mon père ne m'aimait pas ! Et lui non plus ne m'a jamais aimé, il ne m'a jamais laissé le bénéfice du doute.

Sa voix change soudainement, empreinte d'une gravité et d'une aigreur que je ne lui connais pas.

Je suis au seuil de ma longue vie. Crois tu que je ne sais pas ce qu'aimer veux dire, ne sais tu pas que j'ai condamné à un sort pire que la mort, le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé.

Devant mon visage qui trahit de la surprise il poursuit d'un méchant sourire.

On m'a demandé de tuer celui qui m'a fait découvrir l'amour, la passion. Celui pour qui j'ai tout sacrifié, ma famille, mon honneur, mon bonheur. Il était mon âme sœur, mon alter ego. Tu crois peut-être que c'est à mon poste, à ma notoriété auxquels je pense au seuil de la mort ? Non je pense à lui qui pourrit au fin fond de la prison qu'il avait construite. Tom doit mourir pour que tout ce pour quoi j'ai sacrifié Gellert ai une chance de survivre. Tom a sombré dans la folie, il s'est persuadé de sa propre puissance. Il doit être anéanti.

Il se tient bien droit, son regard bleu ne trahit aucune faiblesse, aucun doute.

Tom doit mourir. Et nous mourrons aussi.

Vous l'avez toujours su n'est-ce pas ? Pour Harry, pour moi, toutes ces années sans attaches, sans amour, vous nous avez façonnés pour être de bons petits soldats prêts à mourir sans regret.

Ce n'est pas moi qui est suivi Tom, ce n'est pas moi qui est couru lui donner la prophétie !

Vous ne m'avez jamais pardonné, jamais.

Demandez plutôt pardon à Harry et à Neuville Londubat !

C'est un coup très bas et très dur. Cette souillure de mon âme qui me rend plus laid à l'intérieur que je ne le suis à l'extérieur. A ces yeux je serais un monstre pour toujours.

Quand le moment sera venu, vous devrez me tuer.

Non.

Vous le ferez et ainsi vous gagnerez les faveurs du seigneur des ténèbres.

Drago Malfoy

Il est déjà perdu.

Non.

Vous le ferez Severus. Harry doit avoir le temps de remplir la mission que je lui ai confiée.

Un jour je vous dirai non.

Vous avez fait le serment inviolable.

Je me détourne, sans pouvoir supporter davantage son regard implacable. Sans un coup, sans un sort, il me fait plus mal que le Voldemort. Nous sommes des morts en sursis. Aucun espoir, rien.

Il se fait tard. Allez vous coucher.

Je pars sans me retourner. Le tuer ? Je finirais mon histoire comme le lâche assassin de Dumbledore, le pire des traîtres...Je ne pensais pas qu'il me méprisait à ce point.

Je voudrais tant m'envoler vers ma maison, quitter Poudlard où tout m'est souffrance. Mais c'est fini, je suis condamné à rester sous son regard.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Salle de bain de Severus Snape

Je ne peux dormir. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Et une chose qui n'arrive presque jamais me surprend, une larme roule sur ma joue. Je regarde cette petite part d'humanité qui refuse obstinément de mourir en moi.

Je serre les poings. J'ai mal dedans, si mal.

Je prends une dose encore plus forte de potions, je deviens dépendant mais qu'importe ce n'est pas comme si ma vie en dépendait !

Contrairement à ce que pense Albus, je ne laisserais pas faire. Je suis puissant et un jour il faudra bien qu'ils l'admettent !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Grand Hall

Jour du banquet

Slughorn a accepté. Les élèves vont être contents de se débarrasser de moi. J'ai le poste que je voulais depuis longtemps, consolation dérisoire au vue de ce qui m'attend. Je n'ai pas faim même si je mange par habitude, mécaniquement. Les mets délicieux n'ont pas de goût. Je les regarde rire, inconscients du drame qui se joue sauf peut-être Harry. Il est arrivé en retard, avec la fille Lovegood, des traces de sang sur le visage. Il est toujours couvert de sang. Malfoy en est le responsable et ne s'en cache pas. Il est nerveux, inquiet. La tâche qui lui a été confiée est bien trop lourde mais c'est le prix pour sauver sa famille et sans aucun doute sa peau.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Chambre de Severus Snape

Je retrouve « mon mari » qui s'est réinstallé dans mes appartements. Il a grandi. J'ai choisi parmi mes vêtements ceux qu'il pourrait porter à la place des guenilles donnés par « sa famille ». Je ne suis pas fan non plus du style Weasley. Je les mets à sa taille. Il caresse le pull en cachemire noir que j'ai sélectionné en prévision de l'hiver. Il me remercie étonné semble-t-il par ce geste. Il faudrait que je détruise ce rare moment de complicité mais je n'en ai pas la force. Ce n'est pas bien grave, il aura bien assez vite des raisons de me haïr.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal

Le premier mois s'écoule sans convocation au Manoir Malfoy et les cours sont étrangement plus calmes que ceux de potions. Les élèves n'ont quasiment aucun savoir dans cette matière. Il faut dire qu'entre Lockhard et Ombrage, ils n'allaient pas apprendre grand chose. Je fais ce que je peux.  
Je m'assure de ne pas mette Drago contre Potter, et je surveille les serpentards comme le lait sur feu.

Certains ont manifestement eu des cours particuliers en magie noire pendant l'été.

Harry se montre doué et même si je suis d'une partialité criante envers ma maison, je ne peux retirer des points au « trio » de Griffondor.

Il prend également des cours particuliers avec le directeur et dont je suis tenu soigneusement à l'écart. Aucun des deux ne me dit le contenu de ces « cours » et bien sur leur finalité. Il scelle d'ailleurs les souvenirs d'Harry pour que je ne puisse pas utiliser la légimentie.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau du Directeur

Réunion hebdomadaire des enseignants.

Je ne supporte pas les commentaires de Slugghorn sur Harry, ses résultats mirobolants en potions, qu'il dit être équivalents aux miens ! Ils pensent que je triche pour que mon mari ai les meilleurs notes. Ils sous-entendent que je ne me suis aperçu de rien durant toutes ces années. Que je suis un exécrable enseignant comme chacun sait! Et non le mariage n'a pas transformé subitement cet incapable en génie !

Ils ne peuvent supposer que je le favorise durant les cours pratiques !

J'ai beau dire qu'il a triché sur cette question de potion de mort vivante, mais rien n'y fait. Cette vieille bourrique a sans doute oublié que je suis le seul, je dis bien le seul a avoir réussi cet exploit !

Quand il me regarde avec ce mélange de pitié et de désespoir j'ai envie de l'écorcher vif. Slugghorn est un être étrange même pour un Serpentard. Il aime collectionner les relations de pouvoir mais ne se laisse pas abuser. Il n'a jamais basculé du côté obscur. Il aime son petit confort, son petit vin elfique. Sous son aspect rond et inoffensif, il a toujours su échapper aux mangemorts...Il est au fond très secret. Vivons heureux, vivons cachés, telle est sa devise.

Harry semble de fait très absorbé par ses études cette année. Je le surprend parfois dans un coin de nos appartements à étudier. Il s'agit souvent de son manuel de potions, je reconnais cette couverture caractéristique. Comme j'ai pu aimé ce manuel même s'il comporte de nombreuses erreurs ! Il y a tellement de pistes à l'intérieur pour découvrir le lien entre les sorts et les potions, tant d'idées à explorer, de créations. Je ne pouvais pas le lâcher... Je n'imaginais pas Harry capable de telles subtilités...même Lily qui était douée en la matière n'avait pas un tel intérêt. Potter senior je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Il se débrouille aussi très bien en défense contre les forces du mal. Il faut dire qu'il s'y est déjà frotté à maintes reprises. Son passé s'inscrit dans ses gestes, il n'est pas difficile pour lui d'être sur le qui-vive. Ses qualités d'attrapeur se reflètent dans ses réflexes. Il s'attend toujours au pire.

Je découvre une nouvelle facette de lui. Il domine la classe sans aucun doute et pourtant il n'en tire pas orgueil. Je sais très bien que je suis de mauvaise fois quand je dis qu'il est arrogant. Il ne l'est en rien, juste un gosse qui n'a pas été heureux.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau de Minerva Mcgonagall

Une élève de Griffondor, Katie Bell, a été ensorcelée avec un collier d'opale. Le pire a été évité de justesse. Harry et ses deux amis sont bien évidemment mêlés à cette histoire, pour une fois en tant que témoins seulement.

Alors que je ne peux que confirmer que le collier est bien ensorcelé avec une magie noire très puissante mais mal maîtrisée, Harry accuse avec conviction Drago d'être l'auteur de cet incident. Je sais qu'il a raison, le manque d'envergure de cette tentative pour assassiner Dumbledore, pourrait à elle seule être une preuve qu'il s'agit de lui. Mais je suis tenu de le protéger.

Avez vous des preuves ?

Je le sais, c'est tout.

Vous le savez, c'est tout, comme cela doit être extraordinaire d'être doté de tels pouvoirs, d'être l'élu.

Minerva me regarde interloquée. Je sais que c'est un coup bas mais il le faut.

Je conclus à un manque de preuve. Harry m'en veut énormément et se renferme un peu plus sur lui.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Chambre de Severus Snape

Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à me poser des questions, un mois peut-être après la rentrée, pendant les cours, à sa posture. Elle me fait penser à la mienne... Il est doué, il progresse vite. Il m'arrive souvent de le prendre comme partenaire durant les duels. J'évite aussi les problèmes avec les enfants des mangemorts qui auraient envie de faire du zèle. C'est une sensation fugace mais persistante. J'ai beau le critiquer, je ne suis pas sur d'être totalement convainquant. Alors je lui fait mal pour donner le change, je mets dans mes coups plus de force qu'il ne faudrait vis à vis d'un élève. Les serpentards jubilent mais moi je n'en retire aucune satisfaction, juste la certitude qu'une fois encore mon bras est tenu par un fils invisible actionné par deux maîtres pervers et cruels. Nous sommes Harry et moi au centre de l'arène, chair à sacrifice. Il se bat pourtant sans se plaindre, il me regarde juste avec haine pensant sans doute que je lui fait payer toute ma rancœur. A ce moment précis, il n'en est rien. Tout ce passé est définitivement mort en moi. Il ne reste plus que l'angoisse de la fin prochaine et des souffrances qui l'accompagneront. Je termine par un sort dont je n'ai pas pu contrôler la puissance. Même ma maison ne ricane plus, abasourdie par cette démonstration, jamais tolérée dans une école. Harry gît assommé sur le sol. C'est Granger qui réagit avant moi, cette sotte, je l'écarte brusquement et vérifie qu'il n'est pas en danger de mort. Je l'amène à l'infirmerie.

Ce lâche de Dumbledore ne m'a même pas sérieusement engueulé et je sais que cette action a été mis à mon crédit par l'autre.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau de Severus Snape

Il grandit, il change, l'adolescent commence tout doucement à laisser la place au jeune adulte.

Et puis il y a eu ces regards rêveurs, absents...Cela fait des années que j'observe des adolescents, alors comment ne pas reconnaître les symptômes? Il est en train de tomber amoureux, et ce n'est pas de moi. Je savais que cela allait arriver mais maintenant que j'y suis j'aurais aimé avoir quelques mois de répit.

Bien sur je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander de qui il s'agit...Je le vois souvent seul ou avec ses deux amis. Cela ne peut être Weasley ou Granger, ces deux là vont finir ensemble. Les Weasley sont ainsi, ils rencontrent toujours très jeunes leurs partenaires. Ils ne mesurent pas leur chance. Alors je fais ce que je sais faire le mieux, j'espionne, j'oublie de vivre pour épier cette vie que je n'aurais jamais, ces amours adolescents, je les ai à peine connus avec Regulus. Ces premiers émois, jamais ne m'ont été rendus. Il n'a pourtant changé aucune de ses habitudes. Il passe même plus de temps dans mes appartements plongé dans son manuel de potions.

Il n'aime pas quand je l'approche furtivement, il s'éloigne immédiatement. Il est à côté de la cheminée, une minute plus tôt encore en train de lire et là son regard se perd dans les flammes, ses joues se colorent légèrement. Il sourit. Je ne sais à quoi il pense mais je devine très bien ce bonheur tout neuf qu'il découvre.

Je me replonge dans mes copies. Je fais semblant car je ne peux que m'interroger sur l'identité de l'heureux élu. A part Drago et encore, il ou elle ne lui résistera pas. Je n'écarte pas l'hypothèse d'un homme car lors du mariage il n'a pas protesté d'être marié à un autre...Il est ouvert, en étant élevé par Pétunia et la baleine qui lui sert de mari, cela tient du miracle. Ma nature me commande d'utiliser tous les moyens...

Il s'endort comme d'habitude rapidement, comme si chaque minute qui lui était accordé ne devrait pas être gaspillée... Je suis loin de connaître toute la vérité sur son séjour chez les Dursley, hormis ce que m'a dit Minerva, elle s'est tellement opposée à ce qu'il y retourne, Poppy l'a soutenue en vain... C'est le moment, il va entrer dans une phase de sommeil profond, il ne sentira pas ma présence, hormis comme un élément de rêve. Cette technique complexe est peu utilisée car les rêves sont des reconstructions de la réalité, difficile d'y trouver les éléments intéressants mais je suis un expert en la matière.

Comme je m'y attendais, beaucoup d'éléments à l'école, un placard, sa chambre chez les Dursley ? C'est pas vrai... Je vois le père le menacer... le quiddish et enfin voilà ce que je recherche, une image dorée et heureuse, prés de la lisière de la forêt interdite. Je distingue mal les traits de la personne...Un garçon, c'est un garçon. J'ai cru un instant voir l'image de Cédric Diggory mais non. Je tente de m'approcher mais l'image reste furtive, désincarnée. C'est un garçon, un élève de Poudlard...Mais alors que je suis tout prés, je ne vois qu'une ébauche, une image indistincte. Je ne vois que le manuel de potion dans ses mains. Il tend les bras à Harry qui s'y réfugie, il rit. Le soleil brille et l'image change, c'est le lac noir. Je vois cette ombre qui entoure Harry qui pose sa tête sur son épaule. L'inconnu parle, sa voix ressemble à la mienne...? Différente mais dans la même tonalité. Est-elle si différente parceque les mots qui sont prononcés je ne les dirais jamais? C'est à cela que rêve Harry ?

Je m'attarde un peu puis je sors de son esprit avec encore plus de questions sans réponses. Aucun élève de Poudlard ne semble correspondre à ce garçon. Le manuel dans ses mains semble indiquer qu'il a le même âge qu'Harry mais personne dans le cours de Slugghorn ne fait l'affaire. Il n'a pas les cheveux de Malfoy et je doute que Goyle soit le candidat pour l'amour secret de l'Elu !

Les jours qui suivent ne n'apportent pas de réponse. Je ne crois pas que cela soit un élève de Griffondor, il ne s'attarde que rarement dans sa salle commune. Si l'inconnu appartenait à sa maison il pourrait logiquement en profiter d'autant que personne n'y trouverait à redire, même moi.

Il m'arrive de violer son esprit mais l'image reste indistincte. Je vois des duels, des rires, des étreintes qui restent bien chastes... Un élève garçon aimant les duels et les potions, Harry semble le trouver très fort, cela limite singulièrement les candidats possibles.

Dans mon cours aujourd'hui je fais tourner les équipes de duels mais à l'évidence Harry ne manifeste aucune admiration et domine tranquillement ses camarades. Cette surveillance me permet toutefois de stopper un coup par derrière de Malfoy junior. Il en sort humilié, avec une simple remontrance au grand tollé des autres maisons.

J'ai beau faire, je ne trouve rien.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Je continue à l'écrire mais en raison de mon activité professionnelle, je manque de temps pour les relectures et les post.

Je ne gagne pas d'argent. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Couloir

Ce con de Mclaggen a vomi sur mes chaussures, ces débiles de Griffondor. Pour la peine il va passer la nuit avec Filch, qui déteste les sorciers et encore plus les sorciers arrogants. Moi c'est au dessus de mes forces. Il faut en plus que je surveille Drago qui s'enfonce dans les ténèbres. Lucius est un con, aussi stupide qu'orgueilleux, autant dire un puits sans fond.

Il me tarde de rentrer dans mon bureau, de déguster un verre de vin d'elfe et d'oublier cette soirée débile au milieu de cette horde d'adolescents dégénérés !

Drago a fait une entrée remarquée, je lui ai sauvé la mise mais il ne veut pas me parler. Par Merlin, croit-il que ses pauvres tentatives peuvent faire quoi que ce soit au directeur, qui plus est au sein même de l'école, au milieu de ses alliés ! Quand je pense qu'ils sont tous prêts à me sacrifier pour lui!

Une fois dans le confort de mes appartements, je me déshabille dès la porte franchie, vieille habitude quand je me rappelle soudain l'existence de mon mari! Je ne sens pas sa présence, il doit être encore à la fête. Son attitude était étrange ce soir, empruntée, gênée voire dissimulatrice. Ce qui le connaissant ne peut être le signe que d'une manœuvre de Dumbledore.

Je m'habille rapidement avant de me faire surprendre par mon conjoint qui risque de tomber évanoui à la vue de ma glorieuse nudité. Je suis assis dans mon fauteuil mon verre à la main. Je pense à Lucius qui me dit toujours que mes mains expriment un raffinement, la haute opinion que j'aurais de moi-même, la preuve que j'ai des origines bien plus hautes que je ne le pense. Lucius que je méprise profondément mais qui a été un des seuls à ne jamais me blâmer, à me respecter en dépit de tout, de sa famille, de son éducation. Lucius qui au final a été un ami plus sincère que les autres hormis Regulus. Lucius qui m'a confié son fils. Il était si ému ce jour là, pendant quelques minutes, le masque est tombé. Il est en ce moment prisonnier dans sa propre demeure, entouré par la mort et la folie, il devait se sentir plus en sécurité à Azkaban.

Harry rentre, l'air préoccupé, sauf quand il me regarde, il me réserve un mélange de colère, de dégoût et d'incrédulité que je lui rend bien. Il me salue rapidement, et pénètre dans notre chambre. Comme d'habitude nous ne parlerons pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, du voyage inopiné du directeur, du fait qu'il l'ai dit à moi et non à lui avec qui pourtant il partage bon nombre de secrets.

Je décide de profiter de ce moment de tranquillité pour me reposer. Mes pensées dérivent bien évidement vers prince manor. Que j'aimerais être dans le salon là-bas.

Puis je refais le film de ma soirée, j'allais oublier ma conversation avec Sanguini, un homme raffiné, d'un autre époque, au sens littéral, il doit avoir deux ou trois cents ans, un noble italien, un sorcier médicomage. Pour Slughorn il est avant tout une poche de sang rare ambulante, une rareté synonyme de richesse, de profit. Je ne l'avais aperçu qu'à de très rares occasions lors de convention de maîtres de potions où justement il défendait les droits des vampires, en rappelant qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas que leur sang ou toute autre partie de leur corps soient utilisées sans une autorisation expresse.

Cela m'a fait du bien d'avoir une conversation polie certes mais passionnante, spirituelle et étrangement chaleureuse. Je crois même avoir sourit, pour quelques minutes, j'étais redevenu le maître des potions. Où en sont mes recherches ? J'ai tout arrêté depuis qu'Harry est venu à Poudlard et depuis le retour de Voldemort, je ne fais plus que des recherches sur la magie noire...

Sanguini n'a fait aucune allusion à ma visite au château de Dracula, pourrait-il l'ignorer ? J'en doute mais il est impossible de deviner les pensées d'un vampire même pour un puissant legitimens. Plus j'y pense, plus je m'interroge sur sa présence à la soirée de Slughorn. Les vampires ne recherchent ni honneurs ni reconnaissance de la part des sorciers, ils refusent toute classification : créature, sorciers, humains. Ils possèdent des pouvoirs mais tout ce qui les concerne est peu documenté, les sources sont rares et plus rarement fiables encore. Ils ont été pourchassés par les moldus et les sorciers pendant des siècles. Seule leur existence est certaine. Certains moldus sont également convaincus de leur existence mais pour le reste...

La magie noire s'est intéressée à eux mais ils ont tout fait pour détruire les recherches sur le sujet. Certains mages noirs qui ont persisté ont été tués dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Nous n'avons pas pu prouver qu'il s'agissait d'eux, quant aux victimes, elles n'étaient pas en cour auprès du bureau des aurors. L'idée me vient que justement sa présence n'est pas fortuite. Peut-être vient-il espionner pour le compte de leur maître, leur roi, personne ne connaît son titre. Oui, plus j'y réfléchis, plus il m'apparaît que ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Je tiens quelque chose mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire.

Il est tant d'aller rejoindre mon mari... Je soupire en regrettant le temps où j'y dormais seul.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau de Slughorn

Horace est un grand mondain snob, il l'a toujours été. Je regarde cette débauche de bon goût et de raffinement comme le miel qui lui permet d'attraper ses proies, car c'est un collectionneur avide, un chasseur toujours à l'affût. Étrange passion qu'est la sienne, car si les collectionneurs ne manquent pas, lui aime collectionner des parties d'être humain bien particulières, leur célébrité, leur réussite. J'ai toujours trouver sa collection de photos malsaine et je ne dis pas cela parce que je n'y figure pas.

Je fait un point avec Horace sur les élèves, avec toujours les performances incroyables de mon époux, ce qui a le don de m'agacer au plus haut point. Il me fait passer le message pas si subtilement que je ne suis pas impartial.

Je change de sujet, qui ne débouchera d'ailleurs sur rien, pour lui demander des nouvelles du vampire. Il m'apprend qu'il est reparti à Londres rapidement, il est depuis sans nouvelles. Il avait bien tenté de lui soutirer quelques informations, je traduis dans ma tête quelques gouttes de sang, mais ce fut un nouvel échec.

De bien curieuses créatures ces vampires...

Ils refusent la qualification de créatures

Ils ne sont pas des moldus ordinaires, ils ont des pouvoirs magiques

Ils possèdent certains connaissances des sorciers

Vous supposez que tous les vampires étaient à l'origine des sorciers

Rien ne l'exclu hormis les histoires moldus. Elles ne sont jamais fiables.

Une hypothèse audacieuse Severus, comme toujours n'est-ce pas ?

Il me décoche ce regard bienveillant qu'il a parfois et qui nous transporte des années en arrière quand petit garçon encore je me tenais devant mon professeur de potions, dans mon chaudron une potion plus parfaite que l'auteur de mon manuel aurait pu réaliser.

Ce regard qui me fait tant plaisir et qui me procure encore à mon âge tant de gène me fait détourner le regard vers le manteau de la cheminée qui est rempli des photos des anciens élèves préférés. Je me lève et je m'approche car devant, il y a la photo des deux êtres que j'ai le plus aimés, Lily et Regulus.

Il est à mes côtés contemplant sa collection.

Vous n'avez jamais su ce qui est arrivé à Regulus.

Non, personne ne l'a jamais su. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a jamais rien dit.

Je n'ai pas besoin de cacher mon passé, il sait tout.

C'est bien triste, un si brillant jeune homme. Un de vos amis.

Oui.

Bonne soirée professeur, j'ai abusé de votre temps.

Severus !

Je me retourne surpris par le ton suppliant du vieil homme.

Severus, restez s'il vous plaît, encore quelques instants.

Professeur ?

Horace, nous sommes collègues à présent. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre Severus.

Je me rassois, surpris par cette subite affection qu'il me témoigne.

Je voulais vous dire combien je regrette mon attitude, mon aveuglement, ma lâcheté d'alors.

Je reste sans voix, ému par cette sincérité bien rare chez lui.

Si jamais j'ai eu des torts envers quelqu'un, c'est envers toi Severus. J'aurais du te protéger, te guider. Tu crois toujours que c'est par paresse que je te confiais mes copies à corriger ?

Il me sourit tristement. Il lit sur mon visage qu'effectivement c'est exact.

Tu étais si frêle quand tu es arrivé, si timide. J'ai remarqué tes aptitudes exceptionnelles dès le début. Je voyais que tu ménageais Lily à l'occasion, elle ne s'en ai jamais aperçu mais moi si. Une attitude si peu serpentard n'est-ce pas ?

Vous le saviez !

Oui. Mais tes pouvoirs, ton histoire, ton tempérament m'ont fait peur, tu lui ressemblais beaucoup.

À Voldemort ?

Ne prononces pas son nom ! Oui à lui. Alors j'ai fait en sorte de te protéger de toi-même, de l'illusion du pouvoir...J'ai échoué lamentablement n'est-ce pas ? Toi et Regulus séduits par la magie noire, perdus, condamnés. J'ai écrit au ministère.

Vous avez fait cela pour moi ?

Oui. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il te sortirait de là.

Dumbledore avait besoin de moi.

Je sens l'amertume dans ta voix. Dumbledore comme tous les êtres d'exception, n'aiment pas facilement et jamais comme nous l'aimerions.

Dumbledore ne m'aime pas. Là n'est pas la question.

Cela personne ne peut le dire.

Il ne dément pas pourtant.

Merci Horace pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Ne vous en voulez pas, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher.

Severus, protège-le, pour Lily.

Je ne peux promettre ce qui n'est pas en mon pouvoir.

Tu es puissant Severus, assez puissant pour défier les ténèbres, tu ne leur appartiens pas.

Je n'ose le regarder avant de sortir sans même le saluer.

Je suis profondément touché. Mais mon vieux professeur sera tellement déçu par moi quand je tuerais Dumbledore, je le perdrais lui aussi à jamais.

Quand je rentre enfin dans mes appartements, je n'arrive pas à me calmer, je fais les cent pas, je réfléchis encore et encore mais sans mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je finis par contempler Poudlard de ma fenêtre magique. Combien de temps me reste-t-il, un an ? Deux ans ? Moins peut-être.

J'entends que l'on me parle. C'est Harry qui me répète une demande quelconque, une autorisation de sortie.

Vous croyez que c'est prudent !

Ma voix a un ton particulièrement venimeux, il ne sait pas qu'il n'en est pas la cible.

Je prends le parchemin et le signe. C'est ridicule d'endosser le rôle de parent de son propre mari !

Il ose hausser les épaules.

10 points de moins pour Griffondor !

Ses yeux flamboient de colère, l'injustice lui est intolérable.

Il n'en rajoute pas et va travailler à son bureau qu'il a approché de la cheminée. Je remarque qu'une fois de plus, il semble passionné dans son manuel de potions. Cet intérêt subit m'exaspère. Il fréquente très peu les autres élèves, passant ses journées chez nous à travailler ses cours.

Vous avez terminé vos devoirs sur les contre-sorts informulés ?

Oui.

Bien !

Je m'assoie avec rage à mon bureau et passe mes nerfs sur les copies qui jonchent mon bureau. Ma plume traverse presque le papier quand j'inscris un O sur la copie d'Harry. Le bruit a du attiré son attention parce qu'il lève les yeux, enfin, du manuel. Je constate du coin de l'oeil que cela fait deux heures que nous travaillons.

10 points pour Griffondor pour avoir la meilleure note. Continuez vos efforts, vous n'aurez pas toujours de la chance.

Il replonge dans son manuel, incrédule et toujours aussi muet. Je viens de passer une fois de plus pour un vieux con.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Poudlard

Chambre des Snape-Potter

J'imagine ses bras qui m'enlacent et qui me protègent, j'imagine l'épaule sur laquelle je pourrais me reposer, le tissu rêche sous ma peau, son odeur masculine, j'imagine que je pourrais partager ma passion des potions et des sorts avec lui. Quelqu'un qui me comprendrait, qui reconnaîtrait ce que je suis vraiment. Je ne devine que son sourire, doux, il murmure mon nom, j'aimerais qu'il m'attende, qu'il me pardonne, qu'il m'accepte tel que je suis.

Où peut-il être ? Accepterait-il de venir vivre avec moi à Prince Manor ? Nous pourrions voyager en Italie, j'aimerais tant aller en Italie, en Grèce, en Egypte, en Asie...Comme l'a fait Tristan. Je revois son écriture fine, élégante décrivant avec enthousiasme ses découvertes à son père. Ils formaient un foyer heureux, chaleureux, j'aurais aimé les connaître. Pourquoi ma mère a renoncé à tout cela ? Elle a préféré mener vie misérable et triste à Spinner End. J'ai cherché pendant des heures les raisons sans en trouver aucune.

Je repense à mon lit à baldaquin dans ma chambre, à mon amant secret, à ce bonheur mystérieux. Je sens encore ses mains sur moi, au plaisir qu'il me procure. Je sens la chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Je réalise que je suis à Poudlard, au lit avec Harry et que je ne peux me laisser aller ainsi. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

bureau de Severus Snape

La disparition d'Olivander reste un mystère même pour ceux qui ont participé à l'enlèvement. Bellatrix a cherché à sonder son maître, curiosité de serpentard et stratégie ne sont pas loin. Mais elle n'a récolté que quelques endoloris.

Que lui veut le seigneur des ténèbres ? Il l'interroge toujours seul et cela ne peut que concerner qu'une baguette. Quelque chose de dangereux même pour lui, quelque chose qui serait une arme dans nos mains, contre lui. Je connais les légendes sur les baguettes puissantes, celle de sureau fait l'objet de conte pour enfants dans le monde sorcier. Est-ce cela ? Une nouvelle chimère de son esprit malade, de son obsession de toute puissance.

Je prends ma propre baguette, en noyer avec son cœur en crin de licorne, longue, assez rigide. Son bois est brillant, soyeux. Elle vibre de bonheur dans ma main, impatiente de lancer des sorts. Je lui donne satisfaction. Je la contemple, c'est un objet merveilleux. Très peu de sorciers connaissent et comprennent la magie des baguettes. Parmi tous mes souvenirs, les deux seuls moments où j'ai été vraiment heureux ont été le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre et le jour où accompagné par ma mère j'ai franchi le seuil de la boutique d'Ollivander et que ma baguette m'a choisi, faisant de moi un être exceptionnel, un sorcier à part entière. Tout devenait possible, c'était le temps de l'innocence. J'ai créé des flocons de neige en cristal, je les fais flotter doucement avant qu'ils ne disparaissent en milliers de petits éclats. Tout redevient noir, les rêves aussi disparaissent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poudlard

Bureau de Severus Snape

Je suis à mon bureau, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes parchemins. Il est plus de minuit mais je ne songe pas plus à dormir qu'à finir de corriger la pile de devoirs. Je décide de marcher un peu, je regarde à travers la fenêtre magique qui donne sur le lac noir. Je ne suis pas surpris de voir ses habitants s'agiter autour des faibles rayons de lune qui parviennent jusqu'aux profondeurs. Mon pouvoir évolue, il s'est encore intensifié sans raison. Il devrait être stabilisé depuis plus de vingt ans. Je me concentre, je sens comme une fine pellicule de sueur qui coule sur mon visage. Je visualise des nœuds dans mon aura magique. Je me concentre sur eux, je comprends ce qu'ils sont, ce sont mes voeux envers Dumbledore, envers Narcissa, je me concentre davantage et je vois ma magie les attaquer, les dénouer patiemment et puis ils disparaissent. J'ouvre les yeux, la tête me tourne. Je m'appuie le front contre la vitre fraîche, je sens mes larmes se mêler à la sueur qui coule abondamment de mon front. Je suis libre de ces liens, je pourrais disparaître à jamais, caché dans mon manoir...j'ai soudain la peur du vide.

Je sens son regard sur moi. Je ne veux pas me retourner, je le dois pourtant. Je me compose un visage dur, cela je sais le faire. Il est dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le regard indéchiffrable, avec une indéniable douceur.

\- vous devriez dormir.

Je ne veux pas parler davantage. Je quitte le bureau sans un mot et me réfugie dans mon labo. J'attends le bruit des potions qui mijotent, cela m'apaise. Si Dumbledore savait...Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il entreprendrait pour retrouver son emprise sur moi. Il ne doit pas savoir, jamais.

Cela ne changera rien à ma destinée, mais je tirerai ma dernière révérence libre. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour le sauver, mais je le fais en homme libre.

J'ai tellement envie d'aller au Manoir, mais une force ou plutôt un sentiment diffus, une intuition peut-être m'en empêche. Je dois protéger mon secret.

J'arrive à me reprendre et je vais me coucher à ses côtés. Il fait semblant de dormir, je le devine aisément, j'éteins la lumière et je m'endors enfin. Lui aussi ne doit jamais savoir. Pas de liens mais des regrets comme Dumbledore.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau de Severus Snape

La vie à Poudlard est devenue une partie de poker menteur. Chacun suit son chemin et ses véritables objectifs en le cachant soigneusement. La mission de Drago est une mission suicide, sans aucune chance de succès. Même à plus de 100 ans, Dumbledore est un sorcier très dangereux, bien plus puissant et expérimenté que Drago. Voldemort le sacrifie sur l'autel des loyautés bafouées. Dumbledore sait qu'Harry est condamné, lui aussi sera sacrifié. Voldemort et Dumbledore savent que je suis condamné, je suis le traite. Dumbledore sait qu'il est condamné. Combien encore seront tués ? Les professeurs, les élèves, des sorciers, des moldus, combien ?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Une pièce abandonnée

Le miroir d'Erised ne veut pas quitter l'école et prend plaisir à se retrouver sur la route de Potter. Je le surprend en train de le regarder sans voir ce qu'il désire. Il est assis en tailleur et le fixe depuis un temps indéterminé. Je m'approche à mon tour et comme depuis la fin de la première guerre je ne vois rien, juste moi. Je sens la magie du miroir qui tente de pénétrer mes barrières psychiques mais je résiste encore et encore, il cède et commence à se fissurer.

Harry se retourne brusquement. Il me regarde étonné. La question muette reste sur ses lèvres.

\- le miroir nous montre nos aspirations, nos désirs les plus profonds. Faut-il avoir encore assez d'espoir pour faire naître le désir.

\- vous n'avez plus de désir?

Je ne lui répond pas, je ne peux lui dire, à lui plus qu'à tout autre, que je n'ai plus d'espoir. Je regarde à nouveau le miroir, il n'est pas entièrement brisé, un morceau résiste. J'y vois l'ombre d'une personne se tenant devant le perron de Prince Manor, tout dans sa posture m'indique qu'il m'attend. Elle me tend les bras.

\- Vous savez qu'il est dangereux de s'attarder devant ce miroir. Il se fait tard, rentrez avec moi.

Il me suis avec docilité, je lui en sais gré.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Laboratoire de Severus Snape

Je me suis une nouvelle fois disputé avec Albus. Je lui en veux de ne pas m'aimer, même un tout petit peu, même après toutes ces années à ses côtés. Me demander cela encore et encore. Je sais que j'ai commis l'irréparable...Mais il me reste une conscience. Je rêve à ce néant, le silence absolu enfin, loin des hommes, des sorciers, loin de ce monde qui n'est qu'un tourment. Pourquoi me demande-t-il cela? ne peut-il pour un fois, une fois seulement m'épargner l'infamie. Harry dort. Je m'enferme dans mon laboratoire, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit, pas ce soir. Je regarde les fioles multicolores, mes doigts les caressent. Oubli, courage, illusions, elles peuvent tout donner, le pouvoir, la gloire sauf l'amour véritable et le bonheur. Un poison violent dort dans cette petite fiole, il a une couleur écarlate, brillante. Une seule goutte et il en serait fini de Severus Snape. Il m'a fait jurer de continuer jusqu'à la fin...il sait que je suis prêt à me tuer, mais il ne m'épargnera rien, ni la souffrance, ni la honte. Je m'assois dans un coin. J'ai presque envie que l'autre m'appelle, qu'il me torture jusqu'à l'oubli.

Il pleut dehors, je le sens. Je transplane sans m'en apercevoir devant la forêt interdite. Je m'y enfonce, la pluie est froide mais l'engourdissement est agréable. Un détraqueur m'approche mais mon patronus me protège, mon adorable patronus qui court léger et délicat. Je pleure. Il faut que je me raccroche à l'idée que bientôt tout sera terminé.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Manoir Prince

Quelques heures plus tard

J'ai transplané jusqu'à Prince Manor, bien que ce soit très imprudent. Aucun des deux n'a confiance en moi et depuis cet été je suis suivi par les mangemorts. Je décide d'y passer la nuit contre toute raison.

J'adore ma chambre, je me déshabille complètement, je quitte cette horrible robe d'enseignant, et me réchauffe sous les couvertures moelleuses et les draps soyeux. J'aime l'odeur de cette pièce désormais familière, sa décoration, son ordre et son luxe. Je me plais à imaginer que mes ancêtres, Sébastien, Tristan et Hadrien avaient les mêmes goûts que moi. J'aurais aimé les connaître, j'aurais aimé grandir ici, ma vie aurait tout autre, une vie de gentleman farmer comme on disait à l'orphelinat, de sorcier aisé et respecté.

Je me réveille avant que le jour se lève en sueur comme après une grosse fièvre. Je me sens nauséeux et courbaturé, un mal de tête me lance sans trêve. Des bribes d'un rêve étrange me reviennent. Mon amant imaginaire m'a rejoint et m'a bercé avec tendresse. Puis une créature immonde se tient au milieu des jardins derrière la maison et tient les restes d'un être humain, une cape de mangemort comme seule preuve de l'identité de cette masse de chair sanguinolente. J'ai un vague souvenir d'un être mi démon moldu, avec des cornes et des dents proéminentes, je ne sais pas si elle avait de la fourrure ou des écailles...Je n'ai jamais lu quoi que ce soit sur un tel monstre. J'ai juste un sentiment qu'il faut que je rentre à Poudlard sans tarder, sans espoir de revenir bientôt à Prince Manor.

Je suis rentré à Poudlard à l'aube, fatigué et grelottant. J'ai pris quelques potions et puis les cours ont commencé.

Les aurors qui gardent l'école compliquent encore un peu plus mes missions, interdisant toute tentative pour retourner chez moi.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau de Severus Snape

J'ai été convoqué par l'autre hier soir et copieusement torturé, il a exercé à plusieurs reprises le legilimens, comme un viol. J'ai su résister et l'induire en erreur car il est trop brutal, convaincu de sa toute puissance pour imaginer qu'on puisse le leurrer. En l'occurrence la douleur peut être une bonne alliée. Il n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Impossible de savoir la raison de ma convocation.

Bellatrix qui riait comme une démente s'est pris un doloris pour l'occasion et a fini couinant sur le sol de la salle de bal du manoir Malfoy. Lucius ressemble à un zombi, ses yeux naguère si perçants, si hautains sont maintenant hantés par la mort et la surprise de cette déchéance soudaine. Narcissa soutenue par l'amour qu'elle porte à Drago fait front. Et dire qu'avant c'était des gens heureux.

Le guerre approche et dans chaque camps, la patience est mise à rude épreuve. Le seigneur des ténèbres trépigne, assoiffé de vengeance mais quelque chose ne va pas, un grain de sable s'est niché dans son stratagème et rien ne va comme il le souhaiterait.

Je me suis traîné dans un coin tranquille pour reprendre des forces avant de rentrer à l'école. J'entends les murmures, les rumeurs. Les partisans de Voldemort sont plus clairsemés que la dernière fois, certains disparaissent sans ce que l'on sache s'ils ont été victimes du camp adverse ou s'ils ont volontairement déserté. Tout est désormais plus fragile, incertain. Pourquoi leur chef n'a pas encore tué Potter alors que ce n'est qu'un enfant et Dumbledore un vieillard ? La folie destructrice qui peut s'abattre sur eux ou leur famille à tout moment ne les encourage guère à la loyauté. Voldemort est très différent. Il a toujours été assoiffé de puissance mais ses réactions sont plus incontrôlables et ses pouvoirs ont baissé. Je ne dois pas être le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Grand Hall

Je prend mon petit déjeuner en regardant sans les voir les élèves engloutissant bruyamment le leur.

Comme j'aimerais être à Prince Manor. Horace vient tout excité et s'installe à ma droite. Il me raconte le dernier exploit d'Harry, sans s'étonner que je ne sois pas au courant. Apparemment Harry aurait sauvé son copain Weasley empoisonné par un breuvage qu'Horace destinait à Dumbledore ! Tout me paraît à la fois extraordinairement rocambolesque et étrangement répétitif. Je sais qu'il s'agit une fois encore d'une tentative dérisoire de Drago de tuer le directeur mais le destin s'acharne à instrumentaliser Potter pour le mettre en plein milieu du cheminement des événements. Ça et la gloutonnerie du rejeton Weasley, la bêtise des demoiselles à l'approche de la St Valentin. Je vais demander pour la forme à ce que mademoiselle Vane soit punie pour avoir offert des chocolats avec aphrodisiaque à un élève et qui plus est à un élève marié et plus précisément un élève marié à moi.

Ledit mari est en train de discuter gaiement avec le rouquin alors que l'insupportable je sais tout semble se tenir à l'écart.

Votre jeune mari n'a rien à vous enviez Severus lorsqu'il s'agit des potions. Il tient cela de sa mère, ainsi que les yeux.

…

Severus, je vous ai raconté la fois où …

Horace continue son histoire mais je ne l'écoute plus. Tellement de choses m'échappent encore, les soudaines prouesses d'Harry en potions, il écrase même Granger-je-sais-tout, donc ce n'est pas elle qui l'aide. Qui alors ? Pourquoi Harry tourne-t-il autour d'Horace ? Drago se tient pale à sa table, nerveux, je le vois se lever soudainement pour sortir du grand hall. Il mijote quelque chose, je le saurait bien assez tôt. Harry se met à le suivre quelques instants plus tard. Il a une bonne intuition mais il ne doit pas réussir à coincer Drago, sinon toute sa famille périra. Même Dumbledore qui connaît tout de l'affaire, sans doute plus que moi, ne veut pas mettre en danger le rejeton Malfoy.

Horace fait semblant de ne rien voir, mais en choisissant de revenir à l'école, il a fait son est trop subtil sous son aspect inoffensif pour ne pas comprendre les conséquences de ses actes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau de Severus Snape

Harry semble de plus en plus amoureux et je ne suis pas envieux. Il est très discret. Je n'ai guère le temps de l'espionner mais je ne l'ai jamais surpris avec qui que ce soit. Les rumeurs parle d'une romance avec Ginevra Weasley mais je sais par ses rêves que l'heureux élu est un homme. Ce garçon aux contours flous, aimant les potions et les duels...Ce garçon qui n'existe peut-être pas. Par une étrange coïncidence, il est possible que lui et moi, nous ayons inventé un ami imaginaire pour tromper nos solitudes ?

Sait-il qu'il va mourir ? Sait-il qu'il est condamné à être seul ? Je le pressens, je

le ressens comme un lien qui s'est formé entre nos deux destinées. Je le vois jour après jour dans un coin de mon bureau à lire ses livres, recroquevillé prés du feu comme s'il avait toujours froid. Je lui donné de quoi se réchauffer, des pulls, des vestes, mais rien n'y fait.

Son regard croise le mien, je détourne le regard, je fais semblant. Aucune attache, aucun lien, que des regrets, de la tristesse et le froid.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Toilettes des filles

On m'appelle en urgence, je retrouve Harry complètement désorienté dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde prés de Drago étendu dans l'eau, son sang coule de multiples blessures. Je reconnaîtrais ce sort entre mille, après tout c'est moi qui l'ai inventé ! Pas de temps à perdre, je le soigne avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang. Par chance, il n'aura aucune séquelle. Mon cerveau semble se couper en deux comme souvent, une partie fouille, analyse, tente d'expliquer comment Harry peut maîtriser ce sort que je n'ai jamais enseigné à personne... Apparemment lui-même n'était pas préparé à sa puissance destructrice.

Poppy prend la relève et je dois suivre Dumbledore qui m'impose de ne pas le punir ce qui est invraisemblable. Je m'y résous cependant car il faut que j'élucide un plus grand mystère encore. Même le seigneur des ténèbres ne connaît pas tous mes secrets, ce n'est donc pas le lien qui les unit qui peut l'expliquer...

Et puis tous les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place, ses progrès en potions, le vieux manuel qui ne le quitte jamais, ce garçon fantomatique qui hante ses rêves, c'est moi...Le fils de James et de Lily est tombé amoureux de moi, sans potion ni fracas, il est tombé amoureux de mes seize ans, de l'adolescent harcelé, moqué par son père, par Black.

Sous le choc de la révélation, je m'appuie contre le mur. Quelle ironie du sort, cette personne qu'il aime tant, d'un amour jeune, pur...C'est moi, le vrai moi, celui d'avant, celui qui est mort il y a vingt ans, un soir d'été. Je ne voudrais pas y penser, mais les scénarios explosent dans ma tête, une foule de possibles, des chemins se divisent devant moi, à l'époque je serais tombé amoureux de lui, quoi ! moi amoureux de lui? Un griffondor, un insupportable griffondor, un arrogant griffondor...Mais qui je cherche à leurrer ? Je ne vois que ses yeux verts, emplis de désespoir, ce besoin d'être aimé et compris, oui je l'aurais aimé à mon tour. Il m'aurait protégé...je honte de cet aveux de faiblesse, de ce désir insensé d'être aimé ! Chimères que tout cela, je ne dois pas, je vois mon reflet dans la vitre, mon horrible profil se dessine, je me concentre sur le présent. Celui dont il est tombé amoureux est certainement un beau jeune homme comme l'était Sirius Black, la coqueluche de toute les filles de mon époque...Une dernière image, son sourire tendre, chaleureux lorsqu'il me rejoint à l'orée de la forêt interdite...Je m'arrête un instant devant le portrait de Morgane qui me regarde avec pitié. Je sais. La porte s'ouvre sur un gouffre, dès que j'y mettrai un pied je serai emporté par mon destin. Pas de lien, pas d'attache, nous sommes déjà morts.

Je rentre dans mes appartements, il attend dans le salon.

\- Vous savez que vous ne serez pas puni hormis que vous êtes suspendu de Quiddich.

Il n'a pas l'audace de répondre. Il semble choqué par ce qu'il vient de se me mets à chercher partout les preuves, j'ai beau tout retourner, je ne trouve pas le manuel.

Je suis tenté de lui dire mais pour une fois je ne cède pas à mon impulsion. Lui ne sait toujours pas qui est le Prince de sang-mêlé.

Nous n'en reparlons pas. Il doit supporter la culpabilité de ses actes. Je suis bien placé pour savoir le poids que cela fait.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau de Severus Snape

Une semaine vient de s'écouler et j'ai du mal à analyser toutes les incidences de mes découvertes. Malheureusement Dumbledore m'annonce que c'est pour très bientôt. Fin de l'histoire, le rideau tombe.

Il m'a caché tout ce qu'il a manigancé avec Harry. Il a découvert quelque chose, quelque chose d'important mais il ne me dira rien pour protéger le secret si jamais j'étais soumis à la torture. L'ambiance est lourde dans l'école, même Slughorn fait profil bas.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard puis Malfoy Manor

La marque me brûle, je transplane devant lui, je ne sais même pas si nous nous reverrons un jour. Alors que son image se brouille un instant avant de disparaître je pense à ce mari donné par le hasard, à la seule personne qui ai tombé amoureuse de moi...

J'atterris devant le seigneur des ténèbres très occupé à torturer Lucius sous le rire strident de Bellatrix. Nagini me regarde un instant avant de se lover au pied de son maître en susurrant je ne sais quoi.

Les mangemorts forment un demi cercle autour de la scène. Certains sourient mais la plupart sont tels des spectres. Je devine sans mal que beaucoup cherchent à fuir. Les exactions commises ces derniers temps sont aussi inutiles que sanglantes. Pius assure que le ministère est prêt de tomber. Cela est sans doute vrai mais c'est parce qu'il est pourri de l'intérieur.

Voldemort s'arrête enfin et daigne me parler.

\- Severusssss ! Ce soir, ce soir enfin ce stupide Dumbledore sera tué et les élèves de Poudlard pourront enfin être éduqués comme de vrais sorciers et accomplir leur destin. Tu accompagneras Drago et veillera à ce qu'il exécute sa mission. Une fois le vieux fou mort, tu seras le nouveau directeur.

\- Bien maître.

\- Dumbledore se doute-t-il de quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Parfait. Rentre à présent, il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons. Ne me déçois pas Severusss.

De cela je n'ai pas de doute. Je pars sans demander mon reste, évitant de servir de jouet à Jédusor.

Quand je rentre, je reprend mon rôle d'enseignant. Minerva semble soucieuse et m'informe qu'Albus n'est pas dans l'école et Potter non plus. Je reste impassible. Albus et moi-même sommes doués pour sentir les événements sans pouvoir les prédire comme les vrais voyants.

C'est la nuit du destin. Cela fait vingt ans que je l'attends.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Couloirs de l'école

J'ai senti leurs présences, les mangemorts sont dans l'é cours à leur rencontre. Un elfe me prévient que Dumbledore est rentré et se trouve dans la tour d'astronomie. Nous traversons l'école silencieuse et plongée dans l'obscurité, neutralisant sans trop de difficultés les aurors qui tentent de nous arrêter. Je ne mesure pas le temps qui s'écoule. Je le vois enfin dans un coin de la tour d'astronomie et lui intime l'ordre de ne pas se montrer. Il obéit, signe que Dumbledore lui a expliqué.

Comme dans un mauvais film je vois le scénario se mettre en place. Albus me demande l'ultime sacrifice. Je sens l'immonde sort traverser ma baguette et frapper le puissant sorcier désarmé. Son regard est plongé dans le mien alors qu'il bascule dans le vide. Il sourit. La douleur qui me traverse à ce moment là je ne peux la décrire. Mais il n'y a pas de place pour mes sentiments, il faut quitter les lieux au plus vite. Nous nous dirigeons de l'autre côté du domaine où un portoloin nous attend, je ne prête pas attention aux délires de Bellatrix quand soudain, alors que nous sommes à la lisière de la forêt devant le maison d'Hagrid, je l'entends. L'idiot peut se faire tuer. J'empêche effectivement Bellatrix de le tuer et le désarme facilement. Dire qu'il utilise le sort sectumsempra contre moi... Je m'approche de lui, son regard n'est que tristesse, haine et colère.

\- Je suis le Prince de sang-mêlé.

Pourquoi lui avoir dit ? pourquoi? Pendant une seconde il m'a vu, vraiment, ce que je suis, pour la première fois et puis tout a été détruit. Alors que je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres, mon cœur meurt une deuxième fois. Je l'arracherais bien moi même tant il me fait mal.

Ce soir là je n'ai pas eu à feindre d'être de glace. Voldemort m'a regardé avec une pointe de respect et d'admiration qui me le font mépriser davantage. Au milieu de tous ces sangs purs je suis son frère , des princes de sang mêlés, nobles et moldus, ni nos pères ni nos mères ne nous ont aimé, seuls, puissants, ivres d'ambition, que tous nous regardent! A cet instant je n'ai pas peur de le regarder en face, je ne tremble pas quand il s'approche, je sens sa main osseuse sur ma joue, elle me caresse. Il susurre à mon oreille.

\- Dire que certains doutaient de toi, mon serpent ! tu as tué ce vieux fou alors que le petit Malfoy pleurait sa maman. Des incapables...mais toi...

Je garde le regard fixe devant.

\- tu es si puissant et comme moi le sang de Salazar coule dans tes veines. J'en ai la certitude...Que veux tu Severus?

\- Vous servir mon maître.

Il rit d'un rire sans joie, cassé.

\- Tu es troublant mon ami. Je veux que tu retournes à l'école quand le moment viendra et que tu formes les élèves à être mes loyaux disciples. Vas Severus, ma confiance en toi est grande. Ne me déçois pas et tu auras tout ce que tu veux bien que je me demande ce que tu veux réellement.

\- Merci Maître.

Je pars pour m'éloigner quand il me retient par le bras. Bellatrix qui veut toujours capter son attention, vient prés de nous et minaude comme une démente. D'un sort il l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'approche à nouveau de moi, il m'enlace presque mais son étreinte est froide.

\- A-t-il eu peur ?

\- Oui.

Il me relâche et rit.

-Très bien ! fêtons dignement ma victoire !

Je suis parti alors que les rires faux, les rires de déments envahissaient Malfoy Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinner End

Le Salon

Je me retrouve dans cette maison que je déteste plus que jamais. Elle m'est désormais étrangère. J'attends le moment où je vais être nommé directeur de Poudlard. Mes jours et mes nuits sont hantés par le regard de Dumbledore et celui d'Harry.

Pourquoi lui avoir dit ? Pour détruire tout espoir ? Pour tuer ce sentiment qu'il me portait ? Pour ne pas espérer ?

Je repose ma tasse de thé délicatement sur sa soucoupe. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir bu. Il faut que je me reprenne, la partie n'est pas finie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous pour les reviews, bonne lecture :) Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre individuellement.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas de sous.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Poudlard**

 **Bureau du directeur**

Quelques semaines après le ministère de la magie est tombé et Pius a été nommé. Le Premier ministre moldu tremblait comme une feuille devant nous. Il n'a pas tort mais nous, nous avons eu le tort de les sous-estimer. Malgré nos menaces, je ne doute pas une minute qu'il a mis en place les moyens moldus pour nous pourchasser. Voldemort ne sait-il donc pas qu'ils ont les moyens de nous détruire ? Ils nous supplantent en nombre et possèdent une arme qui s'appelle technologie, ils voyagent désormais dans les airs, et même dans l'espace, ce qu'aucun sorcier n'a jamais fait, ils ont même inventé une baguette qu'ils appellent télécommande...

J'ai donné des informations, les presque bonnes sur l'exfiltration de Potter. Ce qui a fini de prouver ma loyauté. Il n'a pas voulu que je participe à la chasse de l'élu. Il trouve peut-être que cela fait mauvais genre ? Quoiqu'il en soit, l'échec de la capture l'a mis dans un état de rage absolue et les membres de l'équipée ont été sauvagement torturés. Rastaban ne s'en remettra pas. Par charité d'âme je vais hâter sa délivrance.

Il est maintenant dans la nature, sans doute avec ses deux amis.

Fol oeil est mort, encore une figure de l'ancienne guerre qui disparait.

J'entend la pendule qui tinte au loin. Elle me ramène au temps présent.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être nommé à la tête de Poudlard suite à une réunion fantoche du ministère.

Mes collègues, je devrais dire mes anciens collègues, que j'ai réuni durant l'été, ont accepté de revenir "pour les enfants". Minerva a essayé de me parler mais j'ai mis fin à toute discussion, il en va de sa sécurité et de la mienne. En attendant elle ronge son frein et attend son heure. Je feins de ne rien voir de ses activités.

Ils me regardent avec peur et haine. Minerva, Sinitra, Horace, Filius, Rubéus et même Sybille restent sur leur garde. Les Carrows ricanent dans leur coin. Qu'ils en profitent, ils mourront bientôt.

Ils sortent en silence puisque la réunion est finie.

Je me retrouve dans cette pièce que je connais si bien et que pourtant je vois pour la première fois. Les anciens directeurs me fixent sauf Albus qui sommeille ou feint de sommeiller dans son fauteuil. D'un coup de baguette je les voilent ce qui provoque des exclamations indignées. Je leur dit que je suis prêt à les brûler pour avoir la paix. Le silence revient.

Je reste dans le fauteuil. Inutile d'aller me coucher, je ne vais pas dormir.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Poudlard**

 **Arche au dessus de la grande porte**

 **Septembre 1995**

Les mangemorts sont à leur poursuite.

Je n'ai plus de problème pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, je suis devenu le bras droit officieux du seigneur des ténèbres, c'est d'ailleurs cette place que j'occupe à la table où il trône au château Malfoy qu'il s'est accaparé. Il aime prendre ce qui est à autrui, il reste de son existence moldu, une avidité des choses matérielles.

Ironie du sort, c'est deux sangs mêlés qui règnent désormais sur le monde sorcier britannique. Car malgré la volonté de toute puissance de Voldemort, les autres nations sorcières ne se sont pas alliées avec lui bien au contraire. Nous sommes complètement isolés. Lucius m'a informé que des émissaires de Salem, Brocéliande, Grimm, Florence avaient déjà menacé de représailles toutes tentatives hégémoniques. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est plus le bien venu en Roumanie ou en Allemagne où il a commis des meurtres. Lucius est d'autant plus inquiét que des mangemorts disparaissent mystérieusement sans qu'aucun corps ne soit retrouvé. Le seigneur des ténèbres est indifférent à ces morts, nous ne sommes que des serviteurs, pas des proches, mais les familles des mangemorts eux commencent à déserter les rangs sous les prétextes les plus variés. Dans les rares bonnes nouvelles, le ralliement d'une forte communauté de loup-garou, de quelques géants et d'acromentules...La lie du monde magique, les fous, les assassins, quelle belle armée!

Le moment venu et le moment viendra où, si Harry échoue, je porterais le coup fatal et je tuerais mon deuxième maître. D'ici là il faut que je trouve des solutions pour affaiblir l'armée de Voldemort.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Château Malfoy

Grande salle de bal

Je regarde Charity, la plus douce et inoffensive sorcière que j'ai rencontrée, se faire torturer et tuer par Voldemort. Acte abjecte sans gloire, misérable. Je sais que mon visage ne trahit rien, grâce aux potions que je prends avec soin, elles paralysent les muscles de surface, aucun frisson, aucun trésaillement ne peut plus parcourir mon corps, ce corps devenu plus que jamais une prison. Il demande en Fourchelang à Nagini de manger la sorcière. L'acte n'est pas seulement odieux, il n'est pas seulement destiné à terroriser les participants de cette masquarade funèbre, il y autre chose.

Pius de l'autre côté de la table est si raide qu'on se demande s'il ne s'est pas autoadministré un pétrifacus totalus pour ne pas prendre son balais à son cou. L'imperium auquel il est soumis est si puissant qu'il ne pourra jamais redevenir lui-même.

Drago qui n'a jamais manqué de rien dans son palais, hormis de courage, semble avoir souillé ses vêtements.

Le seigneur des ténèbres est tel un prédateur qui tourne autour de la table, je sais à cet instant précis que le pire est encore à venir. Il veut une baguette. Il s'acharne sur Lucius, le rabaissant, il veut mettre fin à la toute puissance des Malfoy, pourquoi eux? Une vengence personnelle sans aucun doute, tapis dans les recoins secrets de cette âme noire, le pousse inexorablement à les détruire alors qu'ils ont été parmis ses premiers disciples. Ce pantin grotesque perd encore un peu plus de sa crédibilité. Lucius est stupéfait d'horreur quand il prend entre ses doigts décharnés la canne dans laquelle elle est enchassée. Avec une joie morbide, il fait craquer le montage pour la libérer de son ornement d'argent. A cet instant précis, quand le pire outrage que l'on puisse faire à un sorcier a lieu aux yeux de tous, je sais que les Malfoy trahiront. Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, ils attendront, mais un jour viendra, où ils se vengeront. J'observe Lucius, naguère si orgueilleux, si flamboyant, prostré, mutilé, vieillit de dix ans.

Bellatrix ricane mais un regard de Voldemort la fait taire.

Et dire que le pire est encore à venir.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chateau Malfoy

Salon

Avant de pouvoir quitter le château Narcissa me retient et demande à me parler. Elle me remercie pour Drago et subtilement elle essaie de connaitre mes informations. Elle a pris un coup de vieux que ses belles tenues et son maquillage ne peuvent totalement cacher. Je chasse ces pensées si peu galantes. Comme d'autres, adolescent, j'ai été attiré par la plus jeune des soeurs Black. Regulus en était fou. Ils auraient formé un couple magnifique. Lucius ne la mérite pas. Je suis profondément touché par son amour maternel que rien n'a pu ternir. Je devine que cela lui donne beaucoup de force.

Narcissa, vous êtes en danger. Drago doit revenir à Poudlard, il y sera plus en sécurité.

Il ne veut pas y aller.

Il doit revenir, vous devez le contraindre.

Bien, je vous fais confiance, Severus, je vous en supplie, protégez-le ce n'est qu'un enfant!

Narcissa, pas un mot à Bellatrix.

Je...Elle a tellement changé, mais elle ne nous trahira pas, elle a peur de déplaire au seigneur des ténèbres. Sa position n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Elle s'assoie sur un fauteuil en tapisserie dont les dorures semblent fanées.

J'ai toujours eu confiance en vous Severus comme Regulus. Il disait de vous que vous étiez comme un frère, probablement du sang black coule dans vos veines.

Soyez extrêmement prudente Narcissa même vis à vis de Lucius.

Merlin, comment a-t-on pu en arriver là? J'ai si peur...

Soyez forte et obligez Drago à revenir à Poudlard.

Je ne m'attarde pas plus dans cette maison du malheur.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau du directeur

La position de directeur me donne accès à beaucoup de secrets même si Dumbledore a fait disparaitre ses recherches et des documents qu'il ne voulait pas voir tomber en de mauvaises mains.

J'ai recherché dans la salle sur demande et dans la réserve de la biliothèque, la première étant une mine sans fond, tout se qui pouvait se rapporter au serpent géant. Je pense avoir cerné l'objectif de la consommation de sorciers. Ces pratiques n'étaient pas si rares dans les temps anciens par ceux qui pratiquaient la magie noire. Aujourd'hui on utilise des éléments : cheveux, sang, os. Voldemort s'en est servi pour retrouver une apparence disons humanoide. En mangeant le sorcier ou la sorcière, les anciens sorciers pensaient pouvoir s'attribuer leurs pouvoirs et augementer ainsi leur puissance magique. Voldemort qui n'a sans doute pas voulu se faire traiter de cannibale, titre dur à porter à notre époque, utilise comme intermédiaire Nagini. Il doit ensuite extraire la magie de l'animal pour se l'approprier. Les ouvrages de magie noire ne sont pas avare en recettes plus ou moins efficaces pour voler la magie d'autres créatures. Fuir la mort et gagner du pouvoir sont les objectifs de la magie ténébreuse, Voldemort en est l'essence même. Mais qui contrôle qui désormais? il commet des erreurs, du sorcier brillant, doué décrit par Dumbledore, que reste-t-il? Un monstre grotesque, gesticulant et pervert.

Je reviens sur ma recherche, peut-on absorber facilement la magie dérobée? Elle doit déstabiliser la magie interne du sorcier. Les livres décrivant les conséquences sont quant à eux rarissimes. Je pense à mon propre sort, quand va-t-il découvrir ma trahison? Si jamais Harry n'arrive pas à le tuer, qu'il gagne, que va-t-il se passer? Dans tous les cas de figure, je pense que je ne survivrais pas. Il ne laissera pas un sorcier tel que moi vivant, je sais trop de choses, je suis puissant. Et si jamais je me trompais? est-ce que je voudrais vivre pour être aux côtés du seigneur des ténèbres, vivant dans une cour de mangemorts, directeur à vie de Poudlard? Une vie en Enfer, emplie d'horreurs...Je devrais le tuer. Mon côté serpentard me pousse à biaiser, à imaginer des scénarios où je vivrais et retournerais à Prince Manor couler des jours paisibles; Mais non, c'est un leurre, Il me tuera tout ou tard quand il comprendra que je ne suis plus sa marionette. J'ai tué Dumbledore, je suis devenu une menace.

Tout me semble iréel dans cet après dans lequel je ne vois pas de place pour moi. Si Harry gagne, les mangemorts seront soient tués soit envoyés à Azkaban. Je n'éviterai pas toujours la prison. Je préfère mourir avant. Si Harry perd, les prophéties ne valent rien contre un avada kadavra. Si seulement Albus ne m'avait pas empêcher, je connais des dizaines de potions dont une goutte l'aurait terrassé il y a deux ans encore quand il était si fragile et cette ordure de rat n'aurait rien pu faire contre moi.

C'est la seule option pour que je puisse continuer à vivre, la seule condition pour que je puisse retourner à Prince Manor. Le seul défaut de ce scénario est qu'il implique la mort d'Harry. Quelque chose en moi s'y refuse obstinément. Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il me hait au plus profond de lui-même, alors que nous sommes restés côté à côte tous ses mois et qu'aucun lien ne s'est développé? Pourquoi sacrifier mes maigres chances de bonheur pour lui qui ne m'est rien hormis un fardeau, un regret? Je ne suis pas le responsable, c'est Albus qui l'a envoyé sur le champs de bataille, c'est moi qui m'y suis opposé.

Et tout au fond de moi, je sais que l'idée même de le laisser mourir m'est insupportable. Ce sentiment étranger né à l'ombre de la haine, est déjà étrangement puissant. J'envisage de me sacrifier pour un Potter, pour le fils de James "Connard" Potter, c'est une blague! Je refuse d'investiger mes pensées plus profondément.

Il faut que je profite de ma position pour affaiblir Voldemort et les autres avant la confrontation. Le fruit est pourri, il faut le faire tomber. Au sein de l'école, sous couvert d'indifférence, je laisse à mes anciens collègues le soin de protéger les élèves. Je passe en revue toutes les potions, tous les sorts que je peux utiliser sans me faire démasquer. Des poisons simples, ceux qu'utiliseraient les moldus, seront trés durs à déceler par les sorciers...Poppy en sera quitte pour veiller les deux affreux, mais je peux ponctuellement clouer au lit Amycus et sa soeur. Il faut que je suive de près ceux qui traquent Harry, Voldemort est persuadé que j'aspire au veuvage, il n'a aucun soupçons sur mes intentions.

Réfléchir à des potions me permet de tout oublier...Il faut réfléchir encore et encore, je me mets au travail, le doux bruit des potions de toutes les couleurs qui bouillonnent, elles teintes mon monde gris, elles ouvrent le champs de tous les possibles, rouge écarlate, dorée, vert printemps, potions de mort foudroyante, potions de mort lente, potion de mort liquide...La mort n'est pas noire, elle se pare de couleurs incroyables, elle s'élève dans les airs dans de sensuelles volutes, si attirantes. Je suis alors le maitre de la mort, le plus puissant des sorciers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau du Directeur

J'apprends par les Carrows qu'Harry a failli se faire prendre à Godric Hollow où le serpent Nagini était en embuscade. Je ne connais pas Godric Hollow, mes souvenirs se résument à la nuit où ils ont été tués. Je crois savoir qu'Albus y a habité avec sa famille, il m'a dit que Pré-au-lard ressemblait beaucoup à cet endroit, avec ses petites maisons colorées et ses boutiques. Une partie est occupée par des moldus mais bien sur ils ne se doutent de rien. Je repense à Spinner End où je n'ai pas remis les pieds depuis plusieurs semaines. Je suis resté le soir de Noel à l'école, toutes les vacances en fait. Je ne sais pas si j'y retournerais un jour. Je la laisserai bien tomber en ruine cette maison du malheur.

Faut-il qu'il y est un après.

Je fais filtrer dans le premier cercle de mangemorts, que certains des serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres parlent trop. Notamment les Carrows.

J'ai distilé quelques mixtures qui ont toutes une particularité, d'avoir des effets retardés. Elles doivent également entrer en contact avec certaines magies pour agir. Les conséquences seront diverses et surtout aucun lien ne pourra être fait avec moi.

Je vends au marché noir, des litres de potion tuloup assez efficace. Il faut que j'arrive à limiter les actions de Greyback. Seul Lupin peut se douter de quelque chose mais il n'ira pas le répéter.

Voldemort est de plus en plus nerveux et irrassible, les choses ne semblent pas aller comme il veut. Bien sur, il nous ne dit rien.

Pourquoi allez voir du côté de Godric Hollow? Ces destinations bizarres, qui avaient commencé du temps d'Albus, je fais le lien avec celles de Voldemort qui disparait plusieurs jours sans nous en informer...Tout est lié mais comment?

S'il pouvait tous aller au diable ! Depuis combien de jours n'ais-je pas dormi?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Forêt de Dean

L'hiver est rude cette année. L'épée de Griffondor que j'ai dissimulée m'appelle, je vois une forêt profonde où elle disparaît au fond d'une marre. Le murmure, c'est la voix d'Harry. Je transplane et me retrouve sur les lieux, je me dissimule et utilise mon patronus pour le guider. Je l'observe en train de plonger. Il va se noyer ! Je suis prêt à le secourir mais des pas se font entendre, c'est Weasley qui à son tour plonge sans hésiter. Mon rôle est désormais terminé, je rentre à l'école.

Pourquoi l'épée de Griffondor m'a demandé de la transporter ici. Elle m'a reconnu spontanément comme un allié, comme un griffon ce qui n'est pas normal. Albus me disait parfois que nous étions répartis trop tôt. Pourtant je me suis toujours senti à ma place à Serpentard...

Quand j'arrive le chateau est plongé dans l'obscurité, les tableaux sont muets, même les fantômes semblent me fuir.

Impossible de rassembler toutes les morceaux du puzzle de ce détraqué de dumbledore. La peste soit des sorciers séniles. Merlin! Faut-il toujours que je sois leur jouet? Cette nuit encore seule la compagnie des potions pourra me calmer, ma magie est tellement excitée que des petits jets bleu sortent de mes pores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poudlard

Bureau du Directeur

Londubat s'est transformé en guérilleros...Carrow l'a amoché mais je discerne en lui cette résistance inébranlable. Ses parents n'ont jamais parlé sous la torture, il ne le fera pas non plus. La dernière Weasley tient également de ses parents, elle est très puissante, bien plus que ses frères, comme Molly. L'orgueil des Prewett, la haine qu'ils vouent aux assassins des leurs, Gideon et Fabian, abattus par des lâches, ils s'y sont mis à cinq, en réalité ils étaient même plus. Lucius en garde encore une marque honteuse à l'aine que rien ne peut guérir. Molly est aussi puissante que ses frères, ce qui n'est pas rien et elle, elle me fait penser à Lily avec sa flamboyante chevelure qui n'arrive pas à éclipser le feu de ses yeux. Tous des griffondor pur souche, le sang de Godric coule dans leurs veines. Carrow la veut, je ne le tolérerais pas. Je lui ai déjà dit qu'elle était une sang pur, une descendante de Godric. Le Seigneur des ténèbres souhaitera sans doute une descendance une fois monté sur le trône et il lui faudra une reine, et elle est là devant nous.

Il chouine le nom de Bellatrix.

\- trop. Vieille.

Il rigole comme un dément.

\- tu la veux pour toi!

\- Cela le maître en décidera. Si jamais tu la touches, tu supplieras que je t'achève.

\- et que compte tu me faire.

\- te liquéfier les entrailles alors que tu seras assez vivant pour souffrir.

Il devient vert et crache en partant.

Il a essayé de violer Lavande Brown une semaine plus tard. Minerva ne lâche plus les filles, pas plus que Filius. Les filles serpentard sont elles protégées par leur famille. Sinistra et Rolanda l'ont quasiment castré quand il s'en ai pris à elles. Après tout ce temps passé à Azkaban, il a les crocs. Je regrette qu'elles ne soient pas parvenues au bout.

Comble de l'horreur sa sœur est amoureuse de moi. Je lui ai promis le fouet. Elle a eu l'air plus intéressée encore. Je l'ai prétifiée et mise dans un placard à balai. L'idée même de son regard concupiscent me révulse, aucune, aucune torture ne m'aura été épargnée!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Château Malfoy

Salle de bal

Voldemort nous convoque, il est agité moi seul sait pourquoi.

\- Severus, Amycus me dit que tu n'es pas très gentil avec lui.

\- Il n'agit pas comme il le devrait mon maître.

\- c'est à dire?

\- Il ne respecte pas les sorcières.

\- et...

\- Quand nous aurons triomphé, ces jeunes filles seront destinées à assurer la descendance de notre race. Il ne doit pas gâcher leur sang avant. Il veut la fille Weasley, maître, alors que je la garde pour vous. Elle a en elle le sang des fondateurs...

\- c'est donc cela Severus? Tu veux procréer!

Il rit de sa trouvaille.

\- dois-je te rappeler que tu es marié ?

\- plus pour très longtemps mon maître, grâce à vous.

Il rit de plus belle.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu endosserais le rôle de marieuse.

Il s'approche de moi et lève sa main décharnée qu'il pose délicatement sur ma joue. Je bloque toutes mes pensées. J'entends au loin Bellatrix qui feule de rage.

\- Sortez tous.

Je me plonge dans le regard teinté de rouge et j'y vois du désarroi. Une infime parcelle d'humanité qui git sur les décombres de son âme. Sa main caresse ma joue maladroitement, je réalise qu'il touche peut-être pour la première fois un autre être vivant avec tendresse.

\- Severussssss

Il semble avoir mal.

Des coups frappés contre la porte dissipent le moment. On nous informe qu'Harry a été repéré. Il s'éloigne non sans se retourner une dernière fois. Quelque chose est né et est mort à cet instant. Bellatrix me jette un regard empli de folie et de haine et Lucius...Lucius me regarde avec peur et dégoût.

Quand il ne reste plus que nous deux, il me demande d'attendre un instant.

\- Alors c'est cela...

\- cela quoi ?

\- Severus, ne fait pas l'idiot, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours. Il...

\- tais toi !

\- Il t'aime...

\- tu es ridicule.

\- Il t'aime !

Je le prend pas surprise à la gorge et le fait taire.

\- Plus un mot Lucius! Jamais!

-Qui es-tu? Toi que j'ai tiré du ruisseau! Comment oses tu!

-Je suis Severus Snape, le mangemort, le fidèle serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres, celui qui a tué Albus Dumbledore pour que son règne vienne.

Je laisse un Lucius sans voix et annéanti et me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Il est trop risqué de chercher à savoir ce qui est arrivé à Harry. Je laisse ainsi en Lucius un message pour Voldemort qui sera sans nul doute lu par le principal intéressé pour la plus grande douleur du porteur.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau du Directeur

Je repense à ce qui vient de se passer, à ce que m'a dit Lucius. Après la mort de Dumbledore, l'attitude de Voldemort a beaucoup changé envers moi. Il ne me torture plus, me place à ses côtés, comme si ce témoignage de ma loyauté avait un prix à ses yeux. Il a toujours été solitaire, il aime faire les choses seul, nous ne sommes que ses laquais ou ses paravents, rien de plus. Et pourtant je sais que désormais je suis autre chose pour lui, que je l'attire. Il semblait dérouté quand il s'est surpris à me toucher avec une douceur maladroite, enfantine. Je me demande si une seul fois il a connu la tendresse. Je joue mon dernier jeu, ma dernière passe face à la mort.

Je me rappelle quand dans un geste que j'ai voulu théâtral, je me suis ôté le souvenir d'Albus me regardant incrédule, frappé en plein cœur, pour lui tendre un genoux posé à terre.

\- pour vous mon maître !

Il m'a regardé,trépignant, c'est une chose d'être aimé par des lâches, des fous, c'est autre chose lorsque on rejoue une scène digne d'entrer dans la légende. Il ne voit même pas qu'il n'y a pas de triomphe à assassiner un vieillard, plus de dix mangemorts ont été envoyés. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tué, face à face comme l'exigerait un peu d'honneur. Il n'a ni honneur, ni grandeur.

Je suis en danger plus que jamais. Il ne me laissera pas vivre, plus à présent. Au fin fond du monstre j'ai vu Tom, si semblable à l'adolescent que j'étais, perdu, si seul, puissant mais vide. Nos histoires sont très proches, notre sang identique mais moi j'ai éprouvé de l'amour, j'ai aimé...

Il me tuera quand il en aura l'occasion. Son regard perdu m'inquiète, s'il laisse la moindre place à de l'affection, de la tendresse, il s'effondrera. Je suis devenu sa faiblesse.

La seule personne qui m'ai ouvertement témoigné de la tendresse est le seigneur des ténèbres...Cruelle ironie du destin.

Alors que la nuit a plongé l'école dans l'obscurité, je repense à la sensation de cette main squelettique sur ma peau, dure, froide et pourtant douce dans cette caresse. S'il gagne la guerre et que pour une raison ou un autre il ne m'a pas tué avant qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de moi. Il faudra que je mette fin à mes jours. Ces pensées tournent en boucle dans ma tête.

Je me couche dans la chambre attenante, celle qui a appartenu à Albus. De l'ancienne déco arc-en-ciel scintillante, il ne reste aucune trace. Tout est désormais dans les tons de gris et de vert. Ce lit m'est étranger comme cette école. Je repense à mon manoir, ma maison. J'aimerais y penser encore une nuit, dans les bras de mon amant secret. Mais un pressentiment me dit qu'il ne faut pas, que c'est trop dangereux. Alors je me réfugie dans mes souvenir merveilleux avant de sombrer dans le néant.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau du Directeur

Je prends mon thé préféré à la table où j'ai si souvent vu Albus. Le léger tintement de la porcelaine me ramène cette réalité sordide que je tente à chaque instant de fuir. Il n'aimerait pas la nouvelle décoration. J'ai mis fin au joyeux désordre de la pièce. Le silence règne depuis que Fumseck est parti et que j'ai voilé de noir les portraits des anciens directeurs. Un elfe vient discrètement débarasser la table pendant que je me perd dans la contemplentation des flammes.

Les jours se suivent gris et noirs. Mon travail scolaire est considérablement allégé, plus de parchemins à corriger, plus de compte rendus à faire au ministère. Tout cela n'a plus d'importance, dans quelques jours, quelques mois tout au plus, ce sera la guerre. La fin de notre monde qui sait, si les moldus ne s'en sont pas chargés avant. Des espions ont rapporté que des émissaires de Rome ont été aperçus à Londres. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une explication. Des ordres anciens ont de tout temps été chargés de lutter contre ceux qu'ils pensent être des démons, des possédés. Merlin était réputé né de Satan lui-même...Des sorciers ont même renoncés à leur pouvoir persuadés qu'il était une tare, une abomination. Ils n'ont cessé de nous surveiller, de nous étudier. Quels moyens possèdent-ils à présent. Ils disent qu'ils ont des petites boîtes qui leur permettent de se parler d'un endroit à l'autre, d'un continent à l'autre...Et si jamais ils parvenaient à nous voler notre magie? Ils décortiquent tout, ils maîtrisent des énergies de la nature. Si jamais ils décidaient d'extraire notre magie, notre monde serait condamné comme celui de tant de créatures magiques avant nous, des anciens dieux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Château Malfoy

Je dois éliminer ce tas de muscles sans cervelle. Rowle est trop zélé depuis son échec avec Dolohov. Ce con a un instinct d'animal sauvage, il se méfie de moi. Nous sommes dans la grande salle du château quand il me provoque. Je ne serais pas Serpentard si je ne savais pas saisir les opportunités qui s'offrent à moi. La tension qui s'intensifie excite le seigneur des ténèbres et c'est en me provoquant qu'il me demande si j'accepte de me faire traiter de lâche.

\- Seigneur puis-je?

\- Oui, après tout tu es celui qui a tué ce vieux fou.

Je m'incline et brandis ma baguette.

Les autres se sont écartés et forment un cercle autour de nous. Nous n'attendons que les gloussements de Bellatrix qui pousse contre moi Rowle. Il se dresse de toute sa hauteur et de sa carrure comme si cela avait la moindre importe.

\- Sale traitre!

\- La ferme minable, même pas capable de tuer des petits morveux!

\- La ferme!

-Endoloris!

Ce troll ne sait donc pas qu'il n'a aucune chance s'il prononce des sorts à haute voix? J'évite le sort et le dévie vers Bellatrix qui crache comme un serpent devant cette attaque. Voldemort se contente de sourire. Je lui lance un sort cuisant à une partie sensible de son anatomie. Il hurle et se tient les parties ce qui rend la foule des mangemorts hilares. Ces petits sorts cruels et vicieux amusent notre seigneur mais je sais ce qu'il veut vraiment, il veut du sang.

Je m'amuse encore un peu avec Rowle.

Il est temps d'en finir, j'attends qu'il se relève péniblement puis je lance avec force mon sort:

\- Sectum sempra!

J'y mets tant de force que du sang gicle jusqu'au plafond. Il hurle comme un porc que l'on égorge. Les autres se reculent, ils comprennent que c'est l'heure de la mise à mort. Je relance mon sort, le sang jaillit à nouveau et m'éclabousse. Cet afflux d'énergie m'enivre et je perds le contrôle, ma magie a besoin de sortir, comme ma rage, ma souffrance. Ma baguette lance des sorts sans relache.

Quand enfin je reprends le contrôle, je ne vois qu'une masse de chair informe devant moi. Lucius et Drago me regardent comme s'ils ne me connaissaient pas. Je sens surtout son regard à lui, glacé et brulant à la fois, posé sur moi. Il me veut.

\- Bien Severus, quel beau spectacle tu nous donné là. Que cela serve de leçon à ceux qui ne me seraient pas loyal!

Bien sur, il ne s'agit toujours que de lui.

Je me retire pour me nettoyer. Quand j'arrive dans une des luxueuses salles d'eau du château, le miroir me renvoie mon visage où des trainées de sang se détachent atrocement sur ma peau cireuse. Mes vêtements sombres brillent là où le liquide a fait des tâches.

Je redécouvre cette part de moi, cette part des ténèbres, ivre de puissance et de sang. J'étais et je suis encore le plus dangereux des me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai horreur de ça. J'y vois l'image du meurtrier que je suis et que je reste. J'ai tué combien de personnes? Blessé combien? Je vais tuer encore, j'ai tué pour le bien, pour le mal, il n'y a pas de justifications, pas de rédemption pour les gens comme moi.

Si Harry ne réussit pas, il faudra que je les tue jusqu'au dernier, de l'intérieur. Il me veut, assez pour me manger? Alors que le sang de Rowle goutte encore dans mon cou, encore chaud, j'ai cette fulgurante image qui me glace d'horreur. Il ne peut aimer mais il peut désirer...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Grand Hall

Je bois mon café en regardant les élèves finir leur déjeuner. Il est très rare que je prenne mes repas ici. Je m'y contrains une à deux fois par semaine. Ils sont tous silencieux, les enseignants, les élèves. Quelques murmures ondulent à travers les quatre grandes tables. Les fantômes errent sans bruit, depuis que j'ai pétrifié Peeves et l'ai placé sous une pancarte "Ne pas déranger".

Des griffons me lancent des regards de haine. Je remarque que les Carrows ont encore amoché Londubat. Je limite les dégâts, il est un sang pur, il doit servir à la reproduction.

Le plus terrible est la facilité avec laquelle je débite ces horreurs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Angleterre

Un lieu indéterminé

Ce soir j'ai prétexté une mission pour sortir du château. J'ai parcouru des kilomètres dans la forêt enneigée pour trouver les loups garous et les rabatteurs. Alors qu'ils se saoulaient au bord d'un ruisseau, j'ai lancé des sorts informulés, un des pires que j'ai jamais créé, qui transforme le corps en prison, j'ai lancé un impérium et je les ai regardé se battre à mort. Le dernier s'est vidé de son sang, une tache noire sur la neige éclairée par de trop rares rayons de lune. Je dépose une bourse de gallions pour parfaire la mise en scène.

Le sort de ces misérables n'intéresse pas grand monde, des quantités négligeables pour le seigneur des ténèbres.

Je ne rentre pas immédiatement, je profite de ce moment de silence, pour marcher sans but dans la neige. Je pense à effacer mes traces.

Je me demande où il peut être.

La situation me semble irréelle. Je vais rentrer à l'école, j'en suis le directeur, le directeur ! Je vais dormir dans le lit d'Albus, après avoir bu une tasse de thé comme si de rien n'était. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à le tuer, il faudra que je le fasse moi-même. Et si je survivais?

Et si, et si...

Dumbledore nous a conditionné à accepter comme un fait certain, établi, que nous allions mourir à la fin de l'histoire. Mais je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir avant d'avoir vécu... Et pourtant j'ai beau me révolter, j'ai comme une intuition que je suis condamné. Il ne me laissera pas vivre, je suis devenue sa faiblesse, son désir, une distraction dans sa quête du pouvoir.

Je me décide à transplaner et je rentre dans l'école qui étrangement ne me rejette pas. J'ai bien songé à rejoindre Prince Manor mais c'est trop risqué.

Je me glisse dans mes appartements, toujours un peu surpris de ne plus entendre Fumseck.

Je hais plus que jamais de me voir.

Je, il n'y a plus qu'un je, je suis tellement seul dans ma tête, mes pensées. Alors peut-être est-ce une bonne chose de mourir, de sortir de ce monologue intérieur incessant. Il me tarde que le jour pale se lève à nouveau pour que je puisse organiser ma journée et oublier.

Une alarme sonne, je me rends sur les lieux pour trouver Londubat et Weasley devant les Carrows.

\- Laissez Amycus, je vais me charger de leur cas moi-même.

Au regard qu'il me lance, je devine ses sordides pensées, je n'en ai que faire.

Je leur ordonne de me suivre dans le bureau du directeur. A peine la porte refermée, je leur lance un stupéfix. Le plus jeune Weasley a bien paré le coup mais elle n'est pas encore assez forte.

Je vérifie dans leur esprit si jamais ils auraient eu connaissance de la situation d'Harry mais il n'y a rien. Ainsi elle est amoureuse de l'élu? J'en profite pour leur implanter un faux souvenir et je les raccompagne devant l'entrée des dortoirs. Ils seront persuadés d'avoir passé un sale quart d'heure en ma compagnie, car ici personne ne vérifie jamais le timing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau du Directeur

Je ne compte plus les hommes et créatures que j'ai tués ces derniers mois. Je ne veux pas, aucune cause si juste soit-elle ne peut me faire oublier avec quelle facilité je peux ôter la vie. Lucius m'a indiqué que des rumeurs persistaient sur des disparitions inexpliquées. J'ai demandé plus de précisions et il ne serait venu à l'esprit de personne de se méfier de moi. Ma surprise fût de constater que dans la majorité des cas, je n'étais pas l'auteur du crime. Le mode opératoire est bien différent. Je doute qu'ils soient l'œuvre d'un membre de l'ordre du Phoenix. Je partage donc sans crainte mes analyses avec les mangemorts les plus hauts gradés même si par un accord tacite personne n'en parle au seigneur des ténèbres, étonnamment absent ces derniers temps.

Dès que je peux m'isoler avec Lucius je lui demande si nous n'affrontons pas autre chose que des sorciers, d'autres loups garou peut-être. Lupin aurait pû en rallier à sa cause. C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable même si elle a un défaut majeur, l'absence d'un véritable mobil.

Je garde pour moi l'idée que si c'est l'œuvre d'un même groupe de personnes, ils s'agit de tueurs expérimentés, ils n'en sont pas à leur coup d'essai. Pas de traces, pas d'indices. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu dans la presse de cas similaires en Grande-Bretagne. J'ai peur que les moldus soient derrière ces disparitions. Ce serait terrible, une hypothèque de plus sur notre avenir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poudlard

Grand hall

Les rumeurs sur Harry vont bon train quand enfin, en cette fin de printemps sinistre, la nouvelle tombe. Il est revenu à Poudlard.

Je réunis les élèves dans le grand hall, les enseignants pourront mieux les protéger et défendre l'école.

Il surgit devant moi, me provoque, me menace. Alors que je brandis ma baguette, Minerva s'interpose entre nous et m'attaque. Je dévie sans trop de difficultés ses sorts. Je le regarde une dernière fois, je tue les Carrows en guise de cadeau d'adieu et je m'envole dans un tourbillon de magie noire.

Je n'ai pas dit un mot, je ne le pouvais pas. Il avait maigri, ces derniers mois l'ont fait vieillir, ce n'est plus un enfant. Il sait qu'il va mourir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La cabane hurlante

La bataille de Poudlard a commencé. Voldemort lance ses troupes sur l'école et me demande de le suivre. Mon heure est venue. Je suis juste étonné qu'il me le demande à cet instant précis, alors que je devrais mener les troupes au combat. Il me tend sa main décharnée et je pose la mienne sur la sienne curieusement sans crainte, je n'ai plus besoin de feindre. Une fugitive lueur de tristesse passe dans les yeux rouges. Il m'attire brusquement à lui et nous transplanons dans la cabane hurlante. Il me relâche aussitôt. Cette brève étreinte le fait hésiter. Le moment est très intime, je regarde mon meurtrier s'écarter lentement quand Nagini apparait à son tour. Il n'arrête pas de bouger, il tourne autour de moi comme un prédateur. Le serpent est là car il veut une part de moi, de mon sang, de mon essence magique en lui et à ses côtés à jamais.

Il me pose des questions sur les baguettes, ainsi il croit en cette fable de la baguette de sureau. Et je vais mourir pour ça! pour un conte que l'on raconte aux enfants avant de dormir ! Je feins d'ignorer ses intentions alors je saisis ma baguette et me prépare à l'attaque.

tu es un sorcier intelligent Severus, tu sais que la baguette ne répond qu'à son véritable maître. Et c'est toi Severus.

Il s'est arrêté et me fixe bien en face.

Moi seul peut vivre pour toujours Severus, tu as été un loyal serviteur...

Ce que je prends pour un bref instant d'hésitation est un sort informulé qui me paralyse mais je ne cède pas et je me concentre pour m'en libérer. Il a du le sentir. Quand d'un coup brusque, il me tranche la jugulaire et ordonne au serpent de me tuer. L'attaque est d'une incroyable brutalité, il m'arrache presque le cou. Je m'effondre et alors qu'il me regarde quelques instants me vider de mon sang. Mon cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse et je mobilise toute ma puissance magique pour une dernière attaque qui frappe le serpent et rebondit sur lui. Il s'enfuit le lache !

Je suis en train de mourir.

Je crois être seul mais Harry apparait. Je rassemble mes dernières forces. Je lui demande de prendre mes larmes, d'utiliser la pensine. Pour une raison inconnue, il ne me regarde pas avec de la haine et il accepte de prendre mes larmes. Sa main tente de retenir le sang mais c'est sans semble hésiter à me laisser, je lui en suis reconnaissant. Il part à contre coeur, ainsi nous nous quittons pour toujours.

Dans un dernier effort je lance mon patronus dans la bataille pour qu'il protège l'école. Il bondit gracieusement.

Tout devient noir. Tout devient silencieux. La paix enfin, je n'ai pas peur.

Adieu Harry.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Quelque part entre la vie et la mort

Je retrouve enfin mon domaine, je l'aime davantage à chaque fois que j'y viens. Alors que je prends l'allée qui mène à l'entrée, j'enlève ma cape et d'un coup de baguette je ne suis plus qu'en chemise et pantalon. Je n'ai pas froid, je n'ai plus mal, mon cou a arrêté de saigner et la sensation brûlante du venin n'existe plus. Avant de rentrer, je cueille une rose. Je me rend dans le salon. Je mets en marche un vieux gramophone que j'ai découvert la dernière fois, la voix de Caruso chantant l'aria des pêcheurs de perles, _je crois encore_ , envahit la pièce. Je me sens si bien.

Devant moi se tient Albus, en robe pastel le sourire moqueur.

Je suis mort ? Sinon vous ne pourriez être ici.

Pas tout à fait. Je suis venu te chercher. Tu as fais ton devoir Severus, il est tant que tu es le repos que tu mérites.

Tout ceci n'est pas réel, ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination.

Cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas réel. Viens, il est temps maintenant.

Il me tend la main. La rose que je tiens sent si bon.

Albus vous rappelez vous cette nuit où vous m'avez demandé de sacrifier Harry et mon âme ?

…

Un jour je dirais non Albus, je refuserais d'être votre jouet, ce jour est venu Albus, je vous dis non, je suis libre. Je ne suivrais plus personne Albus, je suis libre.

Son regard reste indéchiffrable, il disparaît.

adieu Severus

Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais aimé?

C'est trop tard, il n'est plus là.

Je m'installe à nouveau dans le fauteuil et mets le lac des cygnes. Je m'assoupis en écoutant cette musique que j'adore.

Tout se transforme autour de moi. Je sombre doucement, je commence à étouffer. Le lac noir m'engloutit, c'est alors que je vois Harry venir à moi, il pleure, il m'appelle, il nage vers moi, c'est dangereux, je ne veux pas qu'il s'enfonce dans le néant. Il m'attrappe et me serre contre lui.

Tout est pardonné ?

Tout devient noir à nouveau.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me touchent énormément et m'encouragent à continuer.

Bonne année à tous, tous mes voeux de bonheur.

les personnages ne m'appartiennet pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Pourdlard

Une piece

Une douleur fulgurante me transperce, j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai beau crier, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, tellement sèche qu'elle semble faite de vieux parchemins. J'ouvre les yeux, tout est gris, je tourne la tête vers un son, une voix, Harry est avec moi. Son visage est flou mais je reconnaitrais ces yeux n'importe où.

Snape ! Vous êtes vivant !

Haarrr?

Oui, je suis là, ne bougez pas, n'essayez pas de parler, vous avez été gravement blessé, je vais appeler Poppy!

J'entends des bruits, dès que je bouge la tête une douleur atroce traverse mon corps. Une potion est portée à ma bouche. La douleur s'atténue et je m'endors. Je me réveille un peu plus tard. Lupin est à mes côtés.

Severus, tout va bien, tu es à Poudlard, en sécurité. Tu as été gravement blessé.

Où est Harry, il était à mes côtés il y a quelques instants?

Harrr

Je n'arrive pas à parler, la douleur me déchire la gorge.

Je vais le prévenir que tu es réveillé, il est en cours pour l'instant. N'essaie pas de parler. Tu as été blessé à la gorge. Bois cette potion, elle va calmer la douleur.

Je bois la potion qu'il porte à mes lèvres, effectivement, la douleur et la soif s'apaisent.

En cours? J'essaie de bouger mais mon corps ressemble à du plomb. Je suis paralysé, une vague de terreur m'envahit, je veux bouger, je sens que j'étouffe.

Poppy se penche sur moi et elle me donne une potion. Elle me force alors que je veux poser des questions, je veux savoir. Autour de moi tout devient noir.

Quand je me réveille, Harry est à nouveau à mes côtés. Il est en train de lire.

-Haaar?

Il me regarde, la lumière des bougies nous entoure, c'est la nuit?

N'essayez pas de parler, votre gorge n'est pas encore guérie, Poppy dit que vous pourrez reparler normalement dans quelques mois.

Lorddd

Il est mort, nous avons gagné! La guerre est finie!

Je sens les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, alors nous avons gagné? Plus de Voldemort, plus de menaces...Je me sens si fatigué mais je veux bouger. Je dois faire un effort énorme pour bouger mes doigts. . J'essaie de déglutir mais ma bouche est sèche. Il se penche sur moi et je vois qu'il me présente un verre d'eau. Il m'oblige à boire tout doucement. Effectivement, c'est comme si je ne savais plus comment faire. Il appelle un elfe de maison et il me propose de manger une soupe. Après quelques cuillérées, je suis extrêment fatigué et je me rendors.

J'alterne les phases d'éveil et de sommeil. Le plus souvent Harry est à mes côtés, parfois c'est Lupin ou Poppy. Je suis dans une chambre à Poudlard, je devine les rayons du soleil qui caressent ma peau. Je suis si fatigué pour l'instant, je veux juste dormir.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Une chambre

Harry m'a rendu ma baguette aujourd'hui et je suis soulagé de pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs pour lancer des sorts informulés. Cela fait presque cinq mois que je suis dans le coma et plus d'un mois que j'ai repris brièvement conscience.

Harry m'a dit qu'il avait repris ses études pour les achever. Il passe le reste de son temps à me veiller. Cela il ne me l'a pas dit mais je l'ai compris. J'ai appris la mort de Frederick Weasley, de Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin et de tant d'autres. Il m'a dit que Shackelbolt l'a informé que je ne serai pas poursuivi pour mon activité en tant que mangemort, j'ai même reçu l'ordre de Merlin !

J'ai du mal à réfléchir, à poursuivre une réflexion. Je m'éveille chaque jour et j'essaie de reprendre des forces, de bouger. Les progrés sont lents, je suis si faible. Poppy m'a dit qu'il fallait que je sois patient mais que d'après les docteurs de St Mungo je suis en train de guérir, ma magie se répare doucement mais surement.

-Poppy, vais-je rester dans un fauteuil? Paralysé?

Je ne peux masquer la terreur que cette idée fait naître en moi.

-Non Severus, tu vas regagner tes capacités motrices, ta magie est puissante et combinée à cette d'Harry, a permis de te sauver. Il faudra du temps mais tu regagneras tes capacités.

Une larme coule sur ma joue, je suis si soulagée.

Harry, que je n'avait pas entendu me regarde avec tant de tristesse.

-Je ne vous en voudrai jamais de m'avoir sauver, de m'avoir donné cette chance précieuse. C'est juste que...

-Je vous comprend...

-Merci Harry

La lumière revient dans ses yeux.

Les jours passent, je retrouve mes facultés intellectuelles et je me rends compte que je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé. Certes Harry m'a raconté la fin du seigneur des ténèbres, la mort de la plupart des mangemorts, la trahison des Malfoy, la fuite de certains...Il m'a dit que l'on m'avait retrouvé gravement blessé et transporté dans le château. Il m'a assuré qu'il n'avait pas divulgué les souvenirs les plus personnels que je lui avait confié. Il me dit que nous avons le temps, que pour l'instant il faut que je me concentre sur ma guérison.

Mais entre les lignes, entre les mots, il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais savoir. Je me suis réveillé à la tombée de la nuit, il est en train de lire et de travailler installé à côté de mon lit. Il ne m'a pas vu. Il n'est plus un enfant à présent. Les épreuves l'ont marqué, dans cette ombre qui voile son visage, dans cette distance qu'il impose.

Il remarque que je l'observe. Il me sourit discrètement et appelle un elfe pour que l'on m'apporte mon repas.

Drago souhaiterait vous rendre visite. Etes vous d'accord?

Je hoche la tête. Il m'aide à me redresser pour que je mange assis. Il m'aide à bouger les jambes. Je sais par Poppy qu'il participe à mes soins, à ma toillette depuis qu'ils m'ont retrouvé. Cela me trouble.

Je suis une épave. Je n'étais pas trés gros avant mais mes muscles ont disparu, mes cheveux ont poussé, des cheveux blancs sont apparus, ma peau est blanche et grise. Je devine la cicatrice qui parcours mon cou et le haut de ma poitrine, elle doit être aussi laide qu'elle est douloureuse. Je sais que malgré les soins de Poppy elle ne s'effacera jamais, puisque c'est la magie noire qui l'a causée. La marque des ténèbres en revanche s'est largement estompée, c'est un soulagement.

Les jours passent, une routine s'installe, dans quelques jours c'est Noel.

La paix est un concept nouveau pour moi, la fin de ma précédente vie. Je suis si fatigué...Je n'ai pas la force de penser à l'avenir pour le moment, c'est trop tôt pour me projeter dans l'avenir. J'avais une mission, un destin, une fin, mes actes étaient guidés, programmés.

Devant moi s'ouvre une page blanche et j'ai peur.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Une chambre

Harry est resté avec moi le soir de Noel, il m'a même apporté une part de gâteau pour l'occasion. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait passer la nuit chez les Weasleys. Cette nuit de fête n'a jamais été importante pour moi, pas de souvenirs heureux ne s'y rattachent. Petit déjà je savais qu'il n'y avait ni père Noel ni cadeau sous le sapin.

Je me souviens qu'Harry passait ses Noels à Poudlard, pour lui aussi pas de Noel en famille. Nous sommes devenus malgré nous une "famille", époux. Son alliance brille à son doigt, il l'a gardée?

Je devrais rire de cette masquarade, faire preuve d'un cynisme salvateur. Mais je ne m'y résous pas.

Je le remercie de ses soins.

Faut-il lui souhaiter un joyeux Noel? Je trouve cela trop incongru, alors je ne le fais pas.

C'est le premier Noël après de la paix

oui le premier. Joyeux Noël professeur.

Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus. Joyeux Noël Harry.

Reconnaissance d'une intimité, d'une proximité, étrange car étrangère à mes sens.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Une chambre

J'arrive désormais à rester plusieurs heures éveillé. Je me force à faire des exercices pour gagner en autonomie.

Miverva est venue me voir, pour la première fois, hier. Nous avons à peine echangé quelques banalités, des souhaits pour ma guérison ect. Entre elle et moi, il y a désormais le cadavre de Dumbledore et le poste de directeur de Poudlard. Je préviendrai Harry que je ne veux plus exercer ma fonction de directeur de Poudlard ni même une quelquonque fonction d'enseignant. Je le confirme avec force à Minerva. L'idée même de devoir entrer dans une classe ou de corriger un parchemin me fait horreur.

Elle m'a dit que je pouvais rester à Poudlard le temps qu'il faudrait. Justement, je veux rentrer chez moi, au manoir, le plus tôt possible.

Je sais qu'ils ne me disent pas tout, je veux savoir, je veux maitriser ma vie. Je profite de la présence de Lupin. Il m'a dit que mon patronus s'est interposé entre lui et un avada, qu'il me doit la vie. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu sauver Tonks également. Ils ont un petit garçon, Teddy. J'écris dans l'air ma demande.

"Je veux savoir"

Severus...

Il semble si mal à l'aise.

Harry t'a déjà raconté...

"J'ai le droit de savoir".

Il sait ce que j'attends de lui. Il m'est redevable, c'est laid d'agir ainsi mais je suis un laid serpentard.

Il prend ses souvenirs et fait appeler la pensine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Mai 1997

La bataille de Poudlard vient de s'achever.

Harry a vaincu Voldemort, lentement le vent emporte ses cendres, les dispersant à jamais. Autour de lui les combats cessent peu à peu, les alliés de Voldemort qui ne sont pas morts ou blessés fuient. Il se rend dans le château, des visages familiers, inconnus, forment une haie, personne n'ose l'arrêter, le grand hall est jonché de corps. Au fond, je vois comme au ralenti Ron Weasley courir vers sa mère qui pleure sur le corps de son fils, sur ma droite gisent les cadavres de Tonks et d'autres élèves, des enfants... **S** hackelbolt pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Lupin pour le soutenir. Ce n'est pas possible, pas elle. Je sens les larmes couler sur ma joue, les pensées de Lupin me traversent. La victoire a un goût amer, si j'avais pu plus tôt le vaincre... Pourquoi eux? Je prends conscience de tous les cadavres qui nous entourent, j'ai l'impression de perdre pied et pourtant c'est cela la réalité de la guerre, même quand on a vaincu le mal, rien ne peut vaincre le malheur.

Minerva approche, le chignon en bataille et les joues maculées de poussière. Elle parle d'une voix chevrotante.

Il est dans un pièce au fond de la salle...Ses yeux parcours les corps, les larmes coulent sur ses joues ridées. Elle pince ses lèvres.

Qui ?

Severus.

Elle n'a plus la force de la haine si étrangère à son cœur. Harry est tremblant et sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure

je croyais qu'il était mort...

C'est presque le cas.

Je me tourne, c'est Poppy qui vient de parler. Elle lui indique une salle plus loin. Je marche pour le suivre et autour de moi tout n'est que désolation.

Dans une salle abandonnée, je me vois étendu à même le sol. Le sang goutte de ma plaie au cou. Mon visage n'est plus qu'un masque de cire étrangement serein. Mon corps a une position bizarre comme une marionnette désarticulée. Je ne peux quitter des yeux la chair déchirée où un liquide noir au reflet vert se mêle au sang rouge.

.- Il n'est pas mort encore. Il ne passera pas la nuit.

Soudain nous voyons apparaitre mon patronus, un jeune daim. Il boite. Il lève les yeux pour me regarder mais il s'écarte quand Harry veux le toucher, les oreilles en arrière. Il se love contre moi, la tête sur ma poitrine.

\- Les mangemorts n'ont pas de patronus...

\- Snape n'était pas un mangemort.

\- Il a tué albus !

\- C'est Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé...

\- Quoi?!

Minerva est au bord de l'effondrement.

.- Dumbledore était mourant, il a demandé à Snape de le tuer le moment venu, il voulait sauver Malfoy...

Ils sont tellement stupéfaits qu'ils n'ajoutent plus un mot.

\- Il nous a protégé, il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver.

Je vois les larmes sur ses joues, elles coulent comme si jamais elles ne devaient s'arrêter. Ces larmes sont pour moi. C'est si dur à admettre. Quelque chose a basculé cette nuit quand je lui ai demandé de recueillir mes larmes, quand je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Il m'a cru à ce moment là malgré tout. Toutes ses certitudes, sa colère, sa haine envers moi ont volé en éclats. Il me croit encore alors que c'est moi qui a révélé la prophétie à Voldemort scellant le destin de ses parents et ceux de Londubat...Devant moi, il n'y a que ce corps de souffrance, ce gâchis, le désespoir et la solitude. Je regarde les survivants, leurs visages fermés par les épreuves, ils viennent de vaincre le mal mais une part d'innocence est morte à ce moment là, une part de notre monde a sombré à jamais.

\- Je veux rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte seul.

Mon patronus lève sa tête et le regarde puis se recouche sur ma poitrine. Minerva et Shackelbolt n'ont pas protesté. Les questions, les détails viendront plus tard.

Tout se mélange alors que le souvenir s'évanouit.

Je suis alors aspiré dans un autre souvenir.

Les heures ont passé des elfes lui ont apporté à manger, j'entends les conversations dehors, étouffées, Lupin lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Harry se lève et le serre dans ses bras.

Je suis désolé Remus!

Lupin est incapable de lui répondre, étouffé par le chagrin.

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger sont venus, il a serré Weasley dans ses bras, je suis triste pour son frère. Il a eu du cran ce gamin qui ne promettait rien, le plus médiocre des enfants Weasley, devenu un héros... Granger fait un bref topo sur les morts. Chaque personne qui entre dans la pièce ne peut manquer de contempler mon patronus, si adorable et gracieux, si loin de l'apparence de son maître. Il regarde les visiteurs d'un air interrogateur et triste, reposant toujours contre moi.

La nuit s'en va à nouveau mais il ne veut pas me quitter. Je voudrais qu'il ressente ma présence. Tous ces jours passés prés de lui sans rien comprendre. Il n'a pas failli à sa mission. Lupin reste auprès de lui.

Au petit matin mon patronus commence à perdre de sa lumière, je me vois en train de mourir, partir à mon tour.

Harry a été le compagnon de cette année emplie de ténèbres, le seul qui soit tombé amoureux de moi. En aurait-il été heureux? Il en aurait sans doute goûté l'ironie. Il ne le saura jamais et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Je revoie l'adolescent seul et meurtri, recroquevillé à l'abri de cette vie qui le fait souffrir. Comment pourrais-je ne pas me sentir proche de lui? J'aurais voulu lui tendre la main, lui donner une chance. Je n'ai fait que le blesser, le tenir à distance, j'ai refusé de voir, d'écouter, je l'ai humilié. Je l'ai protégé.

Je le vois me veiller, résister à l'épuisement alors que l'aube se lève. Il se bat encore, il n'abandonnera jamais, mon coeur se serre, Harry ne m'abandonne pas, lui qui plus que tout autre aurait des raisons de me laisser à mon sort, le héros de notre monde, il a préféré rester auprès de moi.

\- Ne mourrez pas, pas maintenant que la guerre est finie, que Voldemort est mort...Que tout est possible!

Il a parlé tout haut, un cri qui pourfend le destin. Une lumière l'enveloppe soudain, je le vois brandir

la baguette de sureau, son énergie semble décuplée. Je vois des filaments partir de ses doigts et enlacer les miens. Mon corps est entouré de lumière, mon patronus se lève et d'un bond plonge dans sa poitrine. Harry a vaincu la mort, il m'a arraché au néant, le maître des reliques, ce n'est pas une légende...

Harry m'a sauvé de la mort.

Le souvenir s'enfuit alors que j'aimerais le retenir à jamais, je le grave dans ma mémoire.

\- Merci Lupin

Je suis bouleversé.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Une chambre

Merci Lupin

Quels mots banals, alors qu'au fond de moi je suis bouleversé par ce que je viens de voir.

Severus, il t'a veillé chaque jour, il t'a protégé alors que certains voulaient se venger de toi. Il a témoigné au ministère pour que tu ne sois pas traité comme un mangemort.

\- ...

Il ressemble à Lily, bien plus qu'à James, il a la capacité de voir le bien dans les êtres malgré les apparences. Ne le fais pas souffrir Severus, il a déjà beaucoup souffert. Il t'a protégé, il t'a sauvé la vie.

...

Lupin est parti quelques minutes après, je n'ai pas pu lui dire ce que je ressens. Harry est bien plus que Lily et James...Le faire souffrir? Je l'ai fait souffrir si souvent et pourtant il m'a pardonné. Une larme ne le ferais plus souffrir.

Il ne m'a pas sauvé la vie, il me l'a offerte.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Une chambre

Harry est venu après ses cours pour me veiller. Je me sens mieux ces jours-ci, assez pour lui poser des questions. Il arrive à se concentrer sur ses cours, ce qui est un miracle. Il est modeste, cela je n'ai pas voulu le voir. Je lui propose de l'aider, ce qu'il accepte avoir joie. Je découvre ainsi à quel point entre une enfance loin de tout ce qui est magique et Voldemort qui en voulait à sa vie, il a des lacunes de base dans toutes les matières.

Alors que nous prenons le repas du soir ensemble, il me parle de parchemins qui lui sont parvenus quand j'étais dans le coma. Etant légalement mon mari, les gobelins lui ont adressé la liste de mes biens. Il semble mal à l'aise et m'assure n'avoir rien regardé.

Ils vous ont envoyé ces documents par ce que vous êtes mon mari. Vous êtes mon héritier si je devais mourir.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. J'ai hérité de mes parents et de Sirius. Je vais en redonner une part pour Teddy. Je ne sais pas si vous souhaitez...

Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être brusque.

Si je suis votre héritier, vous êtes le mien. Quand Sirius a été lavé de toutes les accusations...son testament qui faisait de moi son unique héritier a été validé et je suis devenu Lord Black et vous aussi...

Je reste sous le choc, moi un Black ! Comme Sirius, comme...Régulus!

Vous avez le droit de vous opposer à ce transfert mais nous avons plus d'argent qu'il nous en faut pour vivre jusqu'à la fin de nos jours...

Je ne m'opposerai pas à votre volonté. Je ne veux rien de Black. J'ai mon propre titre, je suis Lord Prince.

Le Prince?

Oui et vous aussi, vous avez l'embarras du choix !

Je suis juste Harry Potter...

Juste Harry Potter? Cela n'existe pas, seul lui l'ignore, il n'a jamais été juste Harry Potter.

Je souhaite vendre le Square Grimaurd. Andromeda et Remus n'en veulent pas.

Et Drago?

Narcissa a refusé également. Cet argent, je veux le reverser pour la prise en charge des orphelins et des victimes de la guerre.

Je songe à mon manoir. Dans quelques jours, quelques semaines, je pourrais y retourner, y vivre? Cela me semble si irréaliste.

Votre maison à Spinner End a été partiellement détruite, les aurors n'ont pas su par qui. J'ai rassemblé vos affaires, vos livres qui n'avaient pas brûlés, elles sont en sécurité à Gringotts dans votre coffre.

Ils vous ont donné accès à mon coffre?

Oui, mais je vous assure, je n'ai rien touché

Je n'ai pas de doute à ce sujet.

Je comprends que derrière le paravent, il y a son lit et probablement quelques meubles. Il m'aide à me préparer pour la nuit. Ses gestes sont surs, précis, je devine tout ce que l'on me n'a pas dit, qu'il ne m'a pas juste veillé, mais soigné, lavé, et peut-être des choses plus triviales encore.

merci Harry, bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit.

Un simple mot le rend heureux.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Une chambre

Je ne supporte plus de rester dans mon lit. Je me force à m'assoir au bord, mon corps ne m'obeis pas correctement. Mes jambes pendent hors du lit et je pousse sur mes fesses pour que mes pieds soient bien à plat sur le sol. Je ressens le froid et j'arrive à bouger les doigts de pieds, je ne suis pas paralysé, ce qui est un grand soulagement. Je m'appuie sur mes bras pour me mettre debout mais je perds l'équilibre et je tombe sur le sol sans grace. Mes vieux réflexes m'ont évité le pire. La sueur dégouline sur mon front. Je ne veux pas rester ainsi comme une marionnette désarticulée. Je me traine jusqu'au bord du lit pour me relever. J'essaie de me mettre à genoux, mais une fois dans cette position, une douleur vive envahit mes jambes. Je suis obligé de ma rassoir. Qu'importe j'essaie encore et encore.

Harry m'a retrouvé ainsi et m'a engueulé d'avoir tenté de me lever sans personne autour de moi ! Je ne me suis pas laissé faire mais la fièvre qui m'a pris le reste de la semaine m'a donné tort.

je ne supporte plus d'être allongé!

Poppy dit qu'il faut attendre encore. Vous pouvez faire des exercices de renforcement musculaire.

De quoi?

C'est une pratique Moldu mais elle est indiquée dans votre cas. Je vais vous montrer.

Il relève la couverture et commence à me masser les jambes. C'est trés agréable. Puis en me maintenant par le pied il fait faire toute une série de mouvements à ma jambe droite puis de la même manière à la gauche. Il finit par passer un baume.

Où avez appris cela?

Dans des livres de l'infirmerie, Poppy m'a expliqué comment les accompagner avec la magie.

Je n'ose croire qu'il fait tout cela pour moi.

Merci.

Il détourne le regard, géné du compliment.

Pour que cela soit efficace, il faudra le faire chaque jour.

N'est-ce pas trop de travail avec vos études?

Non.

J'avoue ne pas savoir que faire.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Une chambre

Je me suis réveillé ce matin, la tête lourde, la gorge sèche. Poppy m'a dit que je délirais depuis trois jours, en proie à une forte fièvre. Le venin de Nagini n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Harry me sourit, il a l'air fatigué. Je devrais lui parler mais j'ai trop peur de ses réponses. Nous dinons en silence. Il m'aide à faire un semblant de toilette.

il me tarde de prendre un vrai bain!

Je pense qu'une fois remis de votre fièvre, vous pourrez vous delasser dans un bon bain.

Comment se passent vos cours?

Plutot bien

Vous devez obtenir un minimum d'optimum pour espérer devenir Auror.

Je ne suis pas sur de devenir auror.

Pourquoi?

J'ai combattu le mal, je n'ai pas envie de le faire chaque jour.

Prenez le temps de la réflexion.

Le silence reprend ses droits. Qui suis-je pour lui donner des conseils? J'ai misérablement raté ma vie et ma carrière d'enseignant était abominable... Le futur, il faudra y penser. Pour l'instant je n'ai qu'une certitude, je veux rentrer chez moi et y poursuivre ma convalescence. Après, nous verrons.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Poudlard

Une chambre

Minerva et Schakelbot souhaitent me poser des questions. Je leur fait le récit de mon activité, de mes observations en tant qu'espion, des stratagèmes mis en place avec Dumbledore, des derniers événements, de mon rôle exact.

Il veut que lui dise avec le plus d'exactitude qui faisait partie des mangemorts, des plus impliqués, des plus dangereux. Certains sont parvenus à fuir. Je lui indique que nous n'avions pas de connections avec l'étranger, des échecs de Voldemort à nouer des alliances.

Il insiste sur le rôle des Malfoy. Je décris la situation le plus factuellement possible. Harry a précisé le rôle de Narcissa, sa trahison. Je confirme et cela me permets d'expliquer le chantage dont était victime Drago, la promesse de le protéger fait à sa mère mais aussi à Dumbledore.

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne faisait confiance à personne, n'écrivait rien, ne possédait rien sur lui hormis sa robe de sorcier noire. Aucun bijou, aucune maison hormis le vieux manoir en ruine des Jedusor.

Il me décrit le sort funeste des géants, des loups garou et des acromentules qui s'étaient alliés à lui. Les aurors ne peuvent enquêter sur toutes les affaires de vengance...Ils trouvent des cadavres souvent encore. Alors qu'il me fait le récit des mangemorts tués à proximité de mon corps, je reste perplexe, plusieurs cadavres mais aucun n'appartenant à l'ordre. Qui a pu les comprendre en si grand nombre? Il me dit qu'ils ont dû se trouver dans un tir croisé.

Shakelbolt me confirme que je ne serai pas poursuivi. Il me demande si je peux témoigner sous serment dans certaines affaires. Je le ferai.

Il semble géné, ce qui n'est pas courant pour un homme tel que lui.

Severus, votre situation matrimoniale particulière, vous protège pour l'instant. Si vous deviez quitter Harry, il faudra songer à une protection, sauf si vous restez à Poudlard.

Je me retourne vers Minerva.

Je ne souhaite pas rester à Poudlard. Je partirai dès que possible, je possède une demeure parfaitement protégée. Quant à notre mariage, nous allons nous en occuper.

Minerva garde un air pincé et distant. Elle a toujours trouvé cette idée de mariage scandaleuse.

Severus, tant que tu n'es pas rétabli, tu peux rester à Poudlard. Et Harry doit terminer ses études.

Merci Minerva.

Elle hoche sa tête et lance un regard entendu à Harry. Elle lui en a parlé sans doute, le poussant à me quitter, à reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Elle fait son devoir, dicté par le bon sens, si loin de la folie qui régnait en maître, il y a quelques mois à peine. Elle me rappelle à sa manière de n'être pas égoiste, de penser à l'avenir d'Harry, oui il doit terminer ses études.

Ils me saluent avant de nous laisser seuls.

Poppy m'a dit que dans quelques semaines, je pourrais quitter Poudlard.

Mais votre protection ne sera pas assurée aussi bien qu'ici.

Ma maison bénéficie d'une trés grande protection.

Mais Spinner end est inhabitable!

Spinner end n'est pas ma maison.

Il n'ose pas poursuivre et pourtant il le faut même si je n'en ai pas envie...

Quand je serai remis suffisamment pour aller au ministère, nous entamerons les démarches pour le divorce.

Le divorce?

Que ce mot semble étrange dans sa bouche. Il ne me regarde pas, il fixe le sol. A quoi peut-il bien penser? Notre mariage n'était qu'un stratagème de plus, une illusion faite pour tromper. Elle doit se dissiper maintenant.

Pardonnez moi, je dois aller réviser, voulez vous du thé?

Harry!

Il refuse de me regarder.

Harry, regardez moi, vous savez que ce mariage ne devait pas durer plus longtemps que la guerre.

Parce que je devais mourir?

Il sait, pourquoi mentir?

Oui. Vous et moi.

Mais nous ne sommes pas morts.

En effet. Mais cela ne doit pas empêcher de mettre fin à ce semblant de mariage.

Dumbledore a dit que l'idée venait de vous.

C'est exact.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi? Oui Pourquoi? Je devine combien de fois il s'est posé la question. Je ne peux pas lui donner la vrai raison, si dérisoire à présent, si sordide. Je ne dois plus le faire souffrir.

Elle était logique.

Epouser un de ses élèves était logique?

Epouser l'élu en étant le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres était logique.

C'était tordu ! Je dois y aller professeur.

Il part derrière le paravent. Je n'entend rien, un charme de silence sans doute. Je ne m'explique pas sa réaction, il devrait être content...le mot professeur est comme une gifle qui me rappelle que je l'ai blessé.

Je suis terrassé par la fatigue et je m'endors sans m'en apercevoir.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Le parc de l'école

\- Souhaiteriez vous faire un tour dans le parc?

J'accepte sans hésiter, il m'est de plus en plus difficile de rester enfermé dans cette pièce.

\- ce sera avec plaisir.

\- Bien je vais voir avec Poppy comment faire.

Il revient avec une chaise ensorcelée qui flotte au dessus du sol. J'y prend place avec précaution. Il pousse la chaise comme il pousserait un fauteuil roulant.

\- Où souhaiteriez vous aller ?

\- Au bord du lac si cela ne vous dérange pas.

En ce samedi matin, les élèves ont eu l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-lard, les couloirs sont donc déserts. Je constate ça et là les cicatrices de la dernière guerre. Des fantômes et des tableaux me saluent poliment. C'est étrange, tout me semble si familier et si lointain déjà, comme le souvenir d'une ancienne vie. Je veux partir. Je veux muer, mais peut-on laisser soit son ancienne vie comme on laisse une vieille peau?

Nous nous arrêtons à l'ombre d'un grand chêne qui domine le lac et le parc de l'école.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Il s'assoie sur une souche à côté de la chaise. Après un moment de silence confortable, je le surprend en prenant l'initiative de la conversation.

\- Comment se passe votre année scolaire?

\- plutôt bien. Je peux enfin me concentrer sur mes cours.

\- Le professeur Slugghorn est passé me voir. Il est surpris de vos résultats moins brillants cette année.

\- Je n'ai plus les conseils du Prince pour m'aider.

\- Je suis le Prince de sang-mélê. Cela ne vous avait jamais traversé l'esprit?

\- Non.

\- Vous avez étudié mon manuel avec la plus grande attention, vous avez même maitrisé mes sorts...alors que vous n'avez jamais réussi une seule potion pendant mes cours?!

\- Avec vos annotations tout semblait si clair, et puis je n'avais pas de serpentards qui impunément sabotaient mes potions!

\- Ne rejetez pas la faute de vos piètres résultats sur autrui.

Pourquoi m'accusez vous toujours alors que vous savez que c'est le cas!

Je

Il ne me laisse pas l'interrompre

\- Je trouvais ses annotations, ses commentaires, si éxaltants, chaque page était une nouvelle découverte...

\- où est le manuel, il me semble vous l'avoir laissé?

\- Il a malheureusement été brûlé pendant la bataille de Poudlard...

\- Il y a tant de regrets dans votre voix.

\- Il me manque.

Il me dévisage un instant.

\- vous en parlez comme d'une personne.

\- Il, je veux dire le prince était un ami, un compagnon, c'était une période très dure...

Il ne termine pas sa phase, et ce silence melancolique est plein de ce premier amour secret. Je ne veux pas le presser de questions et interrompre ce moment de sérénité. Nous restons encore un moment à contempler le lac quand il remarque ma fatigue.

\- Nous devrions rentrer.

\- Vous avez raison.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssss

Poudlard

Une chambre

Une fois allongé sur son lit, je le remercie encore pour cette sortie et cela le touche.

\- si vous avez besoin d'aide pour les cours de potions, venez me voir.

\- merci

Je lui souris et il part le cœur léger. Les jours suivants il passe du temps auprès de moi, m'aidant pour ma rééducation. Le mercredi il n'oublie pas de prendre son devoir pour les potions. Pas celui qu'il doit faire, sacré griffondor, mais celui avec les corrections de Slugghorn. Il a préparé une série de questions. Je suis agréablement surpris par sa méthode. Les questions dérivent souvent sur des considérations plus vastes sur la matière. Je suis passionné, loin de m'épuiser, je retrouve mes sensations, je reprend vie.

-Vous ne m'écoutez plus...

\- Je suis désolé mais j'admirais votre passion pour les potions...

Il reste un moment interdit avant d'esquisser un sourire. Il craint encore que je le blesse.

\- Votre mère était très bonne en potions, Slughorn l'adorait.

\- Il me l'a dit, il garde son portrait dans sa collection.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'y ai figuré un jour? Slugghorn n'a jamais adhéré aux théories des sang purs. Il ne croit pas à la théorie des maisons non plus.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il invite des membres de toutes les maisons à son club.

\- En effet.

\- Elle ne pouvait être plus forte que vous ?

\- Non, elle était comme votre amie Granger, une grande travailleuse, dotée d'un grand pouvoir et d'une immense soif de connaissance. Elle rayonnait d'une force intérieure, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Mais elle était moins créative que moi par exemple. Votre père je dois l'admettre était un puissant sorcier et s'il avait été moins fainéant aurait été redoutable. Il avait un don pour les métamorphoses. Il est parvenu à devenir un animingus. alors que Black l'était par nature.

\- On peut devenir un animingus?

\- Oui mais cela reste très difficile. Je n'y suis jamais parvenu.

\- merci de m'avoir parlé d'eux ainsi.

Cette conversation a fait naître un moment privilégié.

\- Quand je lisais vos notes, j'imaginais le prince comme un être surnaturel et je réalise que vous aviez mon âge à l'époque, même plus jeune, et un étudiant comme moi.

\- cela est étrange que vous parliez de moi à la troisième personne, comme d'un prince. Prince est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère qui était la dernière descendante d'une vieille famille de sorcier. Harry?

Oui?

Je veux rentrer chez moi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à tous pour vos reviews!

Un nouveau chapitre

bonne lecture !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Une chambre

Harry?

Oui?

Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Il me regarde, en silence.

\- J'ai demandé à Poppy quand je pourrais quitter l'école, je peux me déplacer seul à présent grace à la magie.

Et si vous faites une rechute?

Je mettrais une alarme pour prévenir Poppy.

Êtes vous sur que vous vous en sortirez tout seul? Serez vous en sécurité?

Il faudra que je renforce la protection mais je suis un maître dans ce domaine. Vous semblez contrarié?

Je sais qu'il vous pèse d'être enfermé dans cette chambre mais c'est trop tôt.

Vous pouvez toujours venir me voir, vous serez toujours le bienvenu.

Merci

Pourquoi dans ma bouche, cela sonne t-il comme une aumône? Je suis un ingrat, un égoiste. Ces mots murmurrés du bout des lèvres sonnent comme un au revoir.

Je vous suis reconnaissant, vraiment, de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous prends du temps alors que vous devriez vous concentrer sur vos études.

Je regarde son alliance, ce lien qui nous unit au regard du monde. Il ne dit rien, ce silence, ce vieux compagnon, ce mode de fonctionnement de notre faux couple est de retour. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je pensais qu'il serait soulagé, heureux même. J'espèrais au fond de moi que ce serait plus facile. J'espérais que pour une fois je ne serais pas juste un salop.

Il me souhaite bonne nuit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Bureau de la Directrice

Minerva a demandé à me parler. J'ai insisté pour me rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Avec l'aide de la magie cela n'a pas été trop pénible mais fatiguant tout de même. Le bureau est parfaitement rangé. Des tissus écossais recouvrent les fauteuils et les canapés. C'est étonnament moldu. Je n'avais rien changé durant l'année où j'avais été directeur. Je savais que ce ne serait qu'un passage. Les tableaux restent silencieux, ils me fixent mais ne m'adressent aucune salutation. Il n'y a pas mon portrait. Celui de Dumbledore est vide. La voix de Minerva me tire de ma rêverie.

-Bonjour Severus, je suis heureuse de constater que vous allez mieux.

-Merci Miverva. Je vais bien mieux, je vous remercie d'avoir permis que je sois soigné à Poudlard

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier.

Elle reste distante, la bouche pincée

-Minerva, je...

-Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais ni à vous ni à Albus toute cette folie, tous les risques que vous avez fait prendre à ces enfants, des enfants !

Je comprend sa colère, son sentiment de trahison aussi.

-Je comprends.

-Cela m'étonnerait. Ce n'est toutefois pas de cela que je voulais vous parler. En rangeant la chambre du directeur, j'ai retrouvé ceci. Albus n'ayant jamais été marié, je suppose qu'il s'agit de la votre.

Elle fait glisser vers moi une boîte recouverte de velour bleu nuit, je la reconnais parfaitement. Pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'elle contient.

-Je pensais l'avoir perdu.

-C'est curieux de votre part, je me rappelle à quel point vous étiez méticuleux avec vos affaires. Quant à votre alliance elle était rangée avec soin.

Pour elle ce mariage est une abomination.

-Merci. Je pars samedi matin. Harry souhaite m'accompagner et m'aider à m'installer. Il reviendra dimanche soir à l'école. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient?

Monsieur Potter est majeur et qui plus est, marié. Il peut donc sortir de l'école sans autorisation.

Au revoir Minerva

Au revoir Severus.

Je glisse la petit boîte dans la poche de ma robe. Je sens sa présence. Elle n'a pas de sens pour moi. Je l'ai retiré dès qu'Harry est parti. Je l'avais oubliée comme un objet sans valeur. Et la voilà qui me revient, comme une interrogation, un passage de mon passé qu'il faudra bien que je solde.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Poudlard

Une chambre

Je finis de faire mes paquets et je les réduis pour n'avoir qu'une petite valise. Harry passe le plus de temps possible avec moi, chaque repas, chaque moment où il n'est pas en cours.

Je le vois préparer ses maigres bagages, ses livres essentiellement.

Vous allez regagner la tour de Griffondor?

Oui mais j'ai l'autorisation d'avoir une chambre pour moi.

Sans doute.

Les elfes viennent, ils ne leur faut que quelques instants pour tout déménager.

Je n'ai pas un regard en arrière lorsque nous quittons l'école. Je veux tourner la page définitivement. Ce moment je l'ai attendu si longtemps. Je pensais que seule la mort me permettrait d'échapper à Poudlard. Le vent souffle et fait claquer ma cape, il porte les bruits mystérieux de la forêt interdite et de la vie magique qu'elle abrite. Je refuse de me retourner. Je refuse de penser au passé alors que le futur s'ouvre devant moi. Une page blanche.

Un chariot tiré par un sombral nous attend car je ne peux marcher jusqu'à Pré-au-lard ni transplaner.

Nous allons utiliser dans un premier temps le réseau de cheminés puis Harry va nous conduire en balais jusqu'à Prince Manor.

Je regarde autour de moi ces lieux familiers où je demeure un étranger, lorsque la cheminée m'engouffre je n'ai encore aucun regret, ma vie commence enfin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Le trajet s'est fait sans encombre mais je suis trés fatigué en arrivant. Nous avons évité les rencontres grâce à des sorts de désillusion.

Je vérifie les protections. Je lui demande quelques gouttes de son sang.

Ces protections sont infranchissables.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu.

\- Je suis surtout l'ancien bras droit du seigneur des ténè ne vont pas se frotter à moi.

\- Ils peuvent venir à plusieurs. Vous n'êtes pas encore remis de vos blessures.

\- Personne ne connait ces lieux, hormis vous et moi. J'ai disposé des alarmes et des traceurs. Personne n'a essayé d'entrer.

Nous traversons les barrières sans difficulté. Le manoir et ses jardins apparaissent devant nous dans toute leur élégance. J'entend la surprise d'Harry.

\- Bienvenu à Prince Manor Monsieur Potter!

Je ne peux cacher l'orgueil de présenter pour la première fois la demeure de mes ancêtres, mélange d'un luxe raffiné et de bon goût.

\- - C'est magnifique

\- Nous sommes loin de l'affreuse maison Black et cette espèce de gnome qui vous sert d'Elfe de maison, teigneux comme un dragon à corne !

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée de vous savoir seul ici. Puis-je venir le prochain Week-end ? Je pense que Poppy l'exigera de toute manière.

\- Oui bien sur. Soyez juste prudent lors des trajets. On pourrait vous reconnaître.

\- Je vais utiliser ma cape.

\- Venez, nous n'allons pas rester à l'extérieur.

Je savoure l'expression émerveillée d'Harry lorsqu'il découvre l'intérieur, les différentes pièces, mes meubles et les objets.

-C'est tellement beau!

Je ne cache pas ma joie de retrouver ces lieux. Je lui montre ma chambre où je dépose ma valise. Je lance un sort qui redonne leur taille à chaque objet. Un autre sort et chacun migre vers là où ils doivent être rangés.

Je lui montre sa chambre, contigue à la mienne. Il n'a que de maigres affaires, laides, de secondes mains. Je sélectionne dans mon armoire quelques effets et lui donne.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais en acheter.

-En attendant, vous utiliserez celles-ci. Je ne veux que l'on croit que je maltraite mon mari! Une tasse de thé?

\- Volontiers

\- Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine, pendant que je lance le breuvage, il observe le jardin.

Il m'aide à porter le plateau et nous nous installons dans le salon. Son air interrogateur se porte sur les photos.

La famille de ma mère était d'origine française, elle était la seule fille depuis plusieurs générations. Mon ancêtre Sébastien Prince est venu s'installé en Angleterre après la Révolution française.

C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien trouvé sur la famille Prince.

C'est à mon tour d'être surpris.

Je voulais savoir qui était le Prince de sang-mêlé, nous n'avons rien trouvé.

Hormis ma mère, ils n'ont pas suivi leur scolarité à Poudlard. J'ai une autre surprise pour vous Monsieur Potter, je suis aussi un Potter par ma grand mère !

Toutes les familles de sang pur sont liées. Cela a dû être un choc pour vous?

En effet !

Vous êtes fatigué, vous devrier vous reposer.

Je le laisse me conduire à ma chambre.

Nous déjeunerons vers 13h, reposez vous.

Quand je redescends, je le retrouve dans la cuisine, une bonne odeur flotte.

J'ai préparé le repas. Kréatur a apporté des aliments. Vous pouvez l'appeler quand vous en avez besoin.

-Je déteste cet elfe de maison.

-Je ne lui ai pas encore dit pour le Square Grimmaurd. Je pense le libérer.

-Il ne vous le pardonnera jamais.

-Cela ne changera pas grand chose. Le repas est prêt.

Nous mangeons sans façon dans la cuisine, elle est baignée de lumière et l'ambiance est chaleureuse. Elle est décorée de façon rustique, des meubles en bois de chêne, lustrés par les années, des rideaux de carreaux rouges, de la porcelaine délicate.

-Vous pouvez profiter de toutes les pièces pendant que je me repose. Il a une bibliothèque et un vieux grammophone au rez de chaussée. Je vous demande juste de ne pas consulter les papiers personnels se trouvant dans le bureau.

-oui, merci.

-Une salle d'eau se trouve en face de votre chambre. Les protections autour du domaine s'étendent jusqu'au bois, aussi vous pouvez vous promener sans danger.

\- je vais en profiter !

Je l'aide à débarasser la table et je vais m'étendre dans le salon. Je peux enfin profiter du manoir et y vivre. Je lance un sort pour allumer un feu de cheminée. Ce n'est pas la saison mais cela me plait. J'attire des courriers que je n'avais pas eu le temps de lire la dernière fois, des lettres de Tristan, les récits de ses voyages, je m'y plonge avec délices.

Harry vient s'installer prés de moi, un livre sur les métamorphoses dans les mains. L'après midi s'écoule tranquillement. Une sérénité s'installe, chaleureuse, apaisée, loin du regard des autres, loin de tout.

Lors du repas, Harry me pose quelques questions. Suis-je déjà allé en France, ect...Je lui explique à demi mots que je ne possède pas le manoir depuis trés longtemps et qu'à priori je n'ai plus de famille.

Il m'aide lorsque je vais me coucher. Je suis bien calé dans mes coussins avec un live ancien sur les potions quand je le vois s'arrêter devant la petite boîte de velour bleu posée sur la commode.

-Vous ne la portez plus.

-Plus depuis la nuit à la tour d'astronomie.

Nous employons toujours cet expédient pour éviter de dire _la nuit où j'ai tué Albus Dumbledore_.

-Je ne l'ai jamais enlevé même après cette nuit.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne le sais pas.

-Harry, vous savez que nous devons bientôt commencer les démarches pour le divorce, vous allez bientôt avoir votre diplôme...

-oui. Bonne nuit Severus

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Il quitte la chambre. J'entend la porte de la chambre d'à côté s'ouvrir et se refermer. Ainsi s'achève le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie.

Alors que je flotte entre le rêve et la réalité, une idée, ou plutôt un désir me revient, celui de mon amant secret, pourvu qu'il vienne...Un bref instant je pense à Harry, ce n'est pas le tromper, Harry n'est pas vraiment mon mari.

Au réveil, je souris, il est venu, m'a enlacé tendrement, mon amour. Est-ce l'esprit du Manoir?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Manoir Prince

Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner, le coeur léger. En entrant, je découvre Harry habillé d'une de mes chemises de nuit, les cheveux en bataille et l'air fatigué.

-Bonjour Harry, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit.

Bonjour Severus, effectivement je souffre de cauchemars. Je n'avais pas de potions pour dormir.

Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

Je ne voulais pas vous déranger

Vous ne devez pas en abuser, vous le savez.

Je sais mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution.

L'occlumentie peut vous aider

Vous savez que je suis nul dans cette matière.

Cela vaut la peine d'essayer.

Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir Severus

Ce sera trés différent de la dernière fois.

Nous verrons.

Pensez y sérieusement.

Je décide de ranger quelques papiers, de faire le point sur mes affaires. J'ai assez d'argent pour ne plus m'inquiéter de l'avenir. De là à rester oisif? L'idée de reprendre le commerce de potions des Prince me tente bien. Je pourrais également voyager? Il me faut un hibou et sans doute un elfe de maison. Harry m'appelle un volatile. Je demande des abonnements à la gazette du sorcier et à ma revue favorite sur les potions.

Lorsque le premier numéro arrive quelques heures plus tard, je constate que beaucoup d'annonces concernent le reclassement d'elfes que la guerre a privé de leurs maîtres. Je demande à prendre une petite elfe qui s'appelle Betsy. Elle apparait moins d'une heure plus tard. Elle se met immédiatement à l'ouvrage, apparamment ravie de se retrouver à Prince Manor. Une bel hibou cendré est également commandé.

Je garde pour après, la lecture des différents articles.

L'heure du départ arrive pour Harry qui ne semble pas presser de rentrer à l'école.

Si il y a le moindre problème appelez moi.

Je ne suis pas seul, ne vous inquiétez pas. Prévenez moi quand vous arriverez à l'école, soyez prudent pour une fois.

Oui, bonsoir Severus.

Bonsoir.

Il semble hésitant, il lève la main, mais se serrer la main n'a pas de sens. Un vague salut donc.

A vendredi.

A vendredi

Je reste sur le seuil jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte les limites du domaine. C'est un peu mélodramatique.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Les deux premiers jours se sont bien passés mais mercredi j'ai eu beaucoup de fièvre. Betsy s'est bien occupé de moi. Je me suis endormi dans la journée. Quand je me suis réveillé, la nuit était tombée et Harry se trouvait à mes côtés.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous avez été autorisé à rater les cours de la journée.

\- Vous n'êtes plus enseignant que je sache.

\- Merlin en soit remercié !

\- Vous avez eu une forte fièvre. Betsy m'a prévenu et je suis venue avec la potion de Poppy. Il faut que vous fassiez attention, vous n'êtes pas encore totalement guéri.

\- Je ne fais que dormir !

Il pose sa main sur mon bras. D'abord rigide, je me détends.

\- Promettez moi de faire attention.

\- Je vous le promets. merci pour tout. Je vous attends pour vendredi ?

\- Oui vendredi

\- Harry, restez ici cette nuit, Vous rentrerez demain de bon heure, je ne veux pas vous savoir sur les routes seul à cette heure.

\- Je ne risque rien sous ma cape.

\- Elle ne vous protège pas d'un accident.

\- Je n'ai pas pris d'affaire.

\- Il y a ce qu'il faut dans les placards. Avez vous mangé? Je suppose que non! Betsy! Prépare des sandwichs pour Harry.

Je me suis endormi peu après. La nuit a été réparatrice. Betsy m'a dit qu'Harry était déjà parti pour l'école.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Nous faisons le point sur ma santé et il me remet le parchemin que lui a donné Poppy. Il me parle un peu de l'école, un peu de ses révisions. Je l'entraîne dans le laboratoire du manoir où se trouve tout ce qu'il faut pour préparer des potions. Je lui propose de s'exercer, ce qu'il fait volontiers. Il faut lui apprendre la rigueur mais pas seulement. Je lui montre comment ressentir la magie, y compris dans les êtres inanimés. Il fait montre de beaucoup d'attention. Dans le calme de l'endroit, ce samedi s'écoule paisiblement.

\- Quoique vous en pensiez, vous êtes un remarquable enseignant.

Je ne reponds pas. Je n'étais pas un bon enseignant car je déteste enseigner.

\- Qu'allez vous faire à présent ?

\- je vais pouvoir faire des recherches. J'aimerais voyager aussi, me rendre à des réunions avec d'autres maître de potions.

\- Avez vous besoin d'argent?

Il rougit en posant cette question trop directe.

\- - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas votre fortune mais j'ai des économies, le ministère a levé le blocage de mes comptes à Gringotts.

\- Vous avez droit à une part de mes biens.

\- Je ne veux rien des Potter ou des Black!

Il sourit. Je me reprends

Nous soupons tout en discutant de nos projets d'avenir. Il a décliné définitivement la proposition de Minerva. Je pense que c'est raisonnable, il est bien trop jeune pour exercer une mission d'enseignant. Il a beaucoup changé depuis la guerre, il a un peu grandi, mais il ne sera jamais grand. Il s'est remplumé et il s'est musclé. Ses traits ont perdu définitivement les rondeurs de l'enfance, sa voix est devenue plus grave. Il n'est pas trés beau. Il n'aura jamais la séduction de ses parents, de Black. Il est l'élu, mais Harry Potter est assez quelquonque. Ses yeux sont beaux mais la mort a terni leur éclat. S'il n'était pas celui qui a survécu, le sauveur de notre monde, personne ne le remarquerait. Mais voilà, il sera un des sorciers les plus connus de notre temps. Il ne semble même pas en avoir conscience. Il déguste sagement mon pudding à ma table. Et j'oublie toujours que c'est mon mari.

\- Il y a finalement un peu de sagesse dans cette tête de griffondor.

\- Vous gagneriez beaucoup à ne pas surestimer cette notion de maison à l'exemple du professeur Slughorn.

\- Je me fais même chapitrer par vous, on aura tout vu

Il se fait tard, Je dois me reposer.

\- Il est temps de rentrer.

\- Vous retournez à l'école?

\- non Je vais dormir au Square, il faut que je m'occupe de mes affaires, je suis majeur à présent.

\- Rester ici cette nuit. Je n'aime pas vous savoir sur les routes la nuit. Cette maison du malheur pourra bien attendre demain..

\- Merci de m'accueillir.

\- Le manoir est légalement votre demeure

\- Légalement seulement. Bonne nuit Severus.

Il ne rejoint pas sa chambre immédiatement. Que fait-il? Sans doute est-il dans la bibliothèque, il aime beaucoup cet endroit.

Nous dejeunons ensemble le lendemain matin de bonne heure puis il prend congé.

\- A vendredi

\- A vendredi.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Le mois de juin est enfin arrivé. Le jardin déborde de fleurs, les prairies et les bois autour de la maison respirent la vie. J'en profite pour me ressourcer, profiter de cette liberté inouie. Certains diraient que c'est gaspiller son temps mais c'est si bon de n'avoir plus de contraintes, plus de comptes à rendre, être loin du regard des autres. Je n'ai pu à m'inquiéter à me protéger d'autrui. Pour l'instant rien ne compte hormis de profiter du moment présent. Si c'est un rêve, que jamais je ne me réveille, si c'est la mort, alors contre toute attente, je suis au paradis. Je suis allongé dans l'herbe grasse et chaude, les parfums des fleurs et des bois m'entourent brassés par la brise, j'entends son murmure, j'entends la vie. Je me concentre pour sentir la magie qui fourmille le long de chaque chose. Je fais le vide en moi, je ne fais plus qu'un avec elle. Mon potentiel magique croit encore, inexorablement, il imprêgne chaque partie de mon corps, chassant le poison, réparant les dégâts. Je suis presque guéri. Un an déjà, que le temps passe vite. Bientôt, il faudra que je sorte de ma convalescence, que je reprenne mes responsabilités.

Harry a eu de bons résultats à ses aspics. C'est à son tour de quitter l'école, une page se tourne. Il m'a dit qu'Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley ont décidé d'emménager ensemble. Leurs parents trouvent qu'ils sont un peu jeunes, je suis d'accord. Ils cherchent un appartement vers le chemin de traverse. Harry leur a proposé en attendant de squatter le square. Ils ont refusé. Harry n'a pas encore trouvé d'acheteurs. Les mages noirs ne courent plus les rues ces derniers temps.

Le principal intérêt surgit dans mon champs de vision sans doute surpris de me trouver dans une telle posture. Il sourit.

\- Harry, avez vous pensé à votre avenir

\- Pas encore. Je suis trés fatigué.

. Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à dormir?

\- Non...

\- Il faut que vous travaillez l'occlumentie, cela vous ferait énormément de bien.

\- J'avoue que cela ne me tente pas! Ce sera violent.

\- Le but n'est pas le même, mais ce sera quand même une intrusion dans votre esprit. Je vous propose de vous détendre aujourd'hui et de commencer demain.

\- A quelle heure souhaitez vous que je passe demain.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici. Je ne souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi de dormir chez les Black!

\- Ce n'est pas peu dire! Merci Severus.

Il reste assis à mes côtés? En silence, profitant du calme.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner sur la terrasse, il fait tellement beau. Je remarque qu'Harry est tendu, je ne peux le blamer. Les séances d'occlumentie étaient d'une extrême violence, nous amenant au paroxysme de la haine, que de plaies ont été mises à nues...

Harry? Cela ne pourra être pire que ce que nous avons traversé...

Je ne veux pas revivre tout cela, je voudrais oublier

Ce n'est pas possible

Je le sais

Mais vous pouvez les enfermer dans un boîte, les contrôler, les maîtriser.

C'est comme cela que vous avez fait.

Oui, je suis moins sensible que vous également.

Vous avez souffert pourtant...

Il ne faut se laisser emporter par les ténèbres. Je vous propose de commencer.

Ici?

Le lieu n'a que peu d'importance, c'est à l'intérieur que cela se joue.

Je dois-je faire?

Vous concentrer, m'empêcher d'aller où bon me semble. Organisez vos pensée, piégez moi. Legilimens!

Je rentre sans difficulté dans son esprit, c'est le chaos, les souvenirs, les émotions, je revois la scène où Voldemort se désagrège, je vois Lily et Potter revenus d'entre les morts, je me vois moi étendu dans une mare de sang, dans mon lit entouré de lumière alors qu'Harry m'arrache à la mort. Je mets fin à l'expérience.

\- Vous êtes dominé par vos émotions, par les souvenirs, vous en êtes le prisonnier. Concentrez vous.

Je n'arrive pas.

Essayez! Légilimens!

Je pénètre encore plus profondément dans son esprit, je vois les morts, Greyback tuant Lavande Brown, j'avance encore, je me vois tuant Albus, moi marchant alors qu'il hurle mon nom, j'entends ma voix annonçant que je suis le prince de Sang-mêlé, la scène change, c'est le lac noir, un homme est assis au bord lisant un livre, le contour est flou. Mon coeur se met à battre, je sais de qui il s'agit. Je vois Harry aller vers lui, l'homme se tourne et ouvre ses bras, son amour secret. Est-ce un moment d'inattention, Harry arrive à me repousser.

Il se tient devant moi, tremblant, les larmes prêtent à couler.

Je vous ai fait mal?

Non...

Vous êtes arrivé à me repousser, il faut concentrer vos efforts.

Ce que vous avez vu...C'est à moi!

Je sais qui il est.

Quoi?!

C'est moi, une image de moi que vous avez créé, un ami imaginaire. Il faut vous en détacher, revenir dans le monde réel.

J'ai besoin de temps, je veux du temps pour moi.

C'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui.

Merci.

Nous restons dehors une grande partie de la journée. J'en profite pour faire du jardinage, répertorier les plantes présentes dans le domaine. Je découvre une serre, les cultures qui s'y trouvaient sont mortes depuis longtemps, quel dommage. Que de possibilités s'ouvrent à moi. J'imagine Tristan rapportant des plantes rares de ses voyages, essayant de les acclimater ici. J'ai souvent aidé Pomona dans les serres de Poudlard pour savoir comment faire. Toutes ces activités m'ont vidé l'esprit. Je bloque les ténèbres de l'intérieur. Je veux vivre ma nouvelle vie. La bonne fatigue qui me prend dans la soirée confirme que ma guérison sera bientôt totale. Seuls quelques cheveux blancs qui sont appararus bien trop tôt et ces horribles cicatrices me marquent à jamais.

Je surprends Harry admirer les étoiles. Il se retourne et me sourit.

C'est vraiment magnifique.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. C'est vrai. Le ciel est pur, parsemé d'étoiles...Une étoile filante traverse l'horizon, je me surprends à souhaiter le bonheur, pour lui, pour moi. La sérénité enfin. Nous rentrons dans le salon. Je propose de mettre un peu de musique, je sélectionne le lac des cygnes Cela convient parfaitement à cette soirée. Nous nous laissons transporter par les notes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Les jours passent, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry. Betsy lui a préparé un gâteau. Je suis étonné qu'il ne soit pas avec ses amis. Apparamment le couple est en voyage en Roumanie ou en Australie, je ne sais plus.

Les séances d'occlumentie progresse trés lentement. Je découvre les pensées d'Harry, le plus troublant est qu'elles sont pleines de moi, de nous. Nous en parlons parfois pudiquement. J'ai oublié qu'un soir je le couvrais pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. J'ai oublié que depuis que nous sommes mariés, il a toujours eu des vêtements de bonne qualité...Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, des gestes simples, du quotidien. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient tant de signification pour lui.

Je découvre aussi cet amour imaginaire avec cet autre moi, bien innocent, empli de tendresse, de compréhension.

Il ne sort jamais du domaine, il reçoit des courriers qu'il ne dissimulent pas d'ailleurs, de ses amis, les autres ne sont pas ouverts et immédiatement détruits. Il passe ses journées à lire, à dormir, à faire du sport. Nous parlons peu. Je lui ai demandé d'abandonner le vouvoiement.

Mon amant secret me manque. J'espérais le retrouver plus souvent. Mon esprit doit trouver cela indécent avec Harry sous mon toit.

Harry s'inquiète de n'avoir pas de demande pour le Square. Il ne veut plus s'en occuper. Il a décidé d'en faire don à un orphelinat, ils pourront le transformer. Il a demandé conseil au ministère pour que leurs experts nettoient les lieux. Ce dernier est trop heureux de lui rendre ce service. La gazette continue de publier des articles les plus divers sur lui. Des histoires d'amour, des évènements, des aventures, et même des voyages. Des témoignages l'ont vu aux USA, en Espagne, au Tibet ! Il reste étranger à tout cela, sirotant son thé en contemplant le jardin. La dépression est là, dans son refus du monde, des autres, dans son silence. Il me dit qu'il a besoin de temps, qu'il a besoin d'être Harry, juste Harry.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Halloween aura lieu dans quelques jours.

Harry et moi constatons que son état s'est amélioré. Après des mois de dépression, il va mieux, reste une certaine mélancolie qu'il faudra des années pour combattre.

J'ai décidé de me rendre, déguisé, au chemin de traverse. C'est ma première grande sortie. Il ne veut pas m'accompagner.

J'en profite pour faire quelques boutiques sous mon déguisement. Je passe ensuite à Gringotts. Pas de soucis, je ne dépense que trés peu, j'ai de quoi bien vivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je décide de me rendre au ministère. J'ai la chance de rencontrer Schakelbolt qui à la mission pharaonique de purger le ministère et de le réformer. Il est brillant, il y parviendra. Alors que je finis une tasse de thé dans son bureau, il me demande des nouvelles d'Harry. Je lui confirme qu'il va bien et qu'il se repose. Le nouveau homme fort du monde magique britannique est connu pour son approche sans détour, digne et directe. Il connait les raisons de mon mariage.

Severus vous êtes toujours marié avec Harry. Pensez-vous au divorce? Il est annoncé chaque semaine dans les journaux mais je sais qu'ils n'en savent rien.

Il faudra un jour mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela!

Ce serait contraire à la liberté de la presse!

La liberté de dire des horreurs, des mensonges, la liberté de nous harceler sans cesse! Elle a bon dos la liberté de la presse! Avec le temps je pensais qu'ils nous laisseraient un peu tranquille, surtout Harry.

Votre situation a de quoi intriguer.

Elle ne regarde que nous.

Harry est le sorcier le plus célèbre de notre temps, il égale même Dumbledore.

Il réalise à qui il s'adresse.

Ne soyez pas géné, je sais qu'aux yeux de tous je suis le meurtrier du grand Dumbledore. Une belle notoriété non?

Vous êtes aussi le mari de l'élu.

Incroyable non?

Severus, je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

Blessé? par ce que vous avez le courage de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas? Notre décision de rester mariés ou pas ne regarde que nous.

Vous lui transmettrez mes salutations?

Oui. Au revoir Monsieur le Ministre.

Au revoir Professeur.

Je préfère que l'on me nomme d'après mon titre Lord Prince.

Au revoir donc Lord Prince Potter

Il a le culot de sourire.

Je souris à mon tour.

Je suis heureux de rentrer à Prince Manor mais je dois reconnaitre que cette sortie m'a fait du bien. Je retrouve Harry en train de lire dans le salon. Je sais qu'il est temps d'aborder les questions qui fachent.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Nous sommes assis autour d'un bon petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude nous mangeons en silence. Pas un silence hostile mais serein.

\- Harry, il faut qu'on parle de notre mariage. J'ai mis de côté cette question trop longtemps... Notre mariage n'était que de convenances, dicter par les circonstances de la guerre...Je pensais qu'à la première occasion tu souhaiterais y mettre fin. Je ne pensais pas survivre à la guerre, tu aurais été simplement veuf et libre.

\- Tu étais le seul à penser que je survivrais.

Il ne peux cacher l'amertume dans sa voix. Il n'a jamais su cacher ses émotions.

Nous restons un moment ensemble, en silence, chacun dans ses pensées.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas chez moi.

\- Je ne dis pas que tu dois partir

-Je suis resté trop longtemps.

-mais non. Tu es trop jeune pour rester enfermer ici tout le temps.

-Je suis fatigué Severus. Dès que je sors je suis harcelé. Ici je me sens à l'abri.

-Tu fais moins de cauchemards?

-Oui, moins. Je vais chercher une maison.

-Le fait de vivre ici n'est pas un problème mais notre situation t'empêche de rencontrer du monde, d'avoir d'autres relations...

Il a un sourire ironique.

\- Notre situation maritale n'a jamais été un obstacle. Les propositions, les avances, dès les jours qui ont suivi, j'en est été inondés. Alors même que je te veillais. Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir si tu en avais de ton côté.

Le dégout froid qu'il exprime à cet instant est si peu Griffondor.

\- Un ex-mangemort laissé pour mort n'est pas un parti très recherché.

\- Tu vois, nous faisons la paire, celui qui a survécu et celui qui n'est pas mort.

Il me sourit mais je vois bien qu'il est triste.

\- Il sera toujours temps d'en reparler quand nous serons prêt.

\- Je vais partir Severus, je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester indéfiniment ici.

\- Tu y seras le bienvenu, toujours.

\- On se voit pour la séance d'occlumentie?

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Une impasse encore. Ces discussions toujours inachevées, toujours frustantes. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ai jamais su que faire avec les sentiments d'autrui.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Je savais que cette leçon ne serait pas facile, Harry étant dans un état émotionnel instable. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi éprouvante pour nous deux. Elle a commencé comme toujours, J'ai pénétré dans son esprit, il résiste mieux, bien mieux qu'avant. Mais à un moment, sans crier gare, son esprit m'a attaqué, comme s'il souhaitait me capturer et j'ai vu, plus qu'auparavant, ses idées. Je me suis vu, jeune et rêvé, vieux et haï et maintenant, dans ma maison, serein, un peu rêveur. Je me suis vu dormant sur une chaise longue sur la terrasse, jardinant dans les parterres, buvant mon thé...Dans son esprit il n'y avait plus que des images de moi, de nous, d'ici. Le monde ne pourrait plus exister, cela lui serait égal.

Lorsque je me retire, les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Je suis désolé.

Désolé de quoi Harry?

De vous imposer ma présence.

Ce vous, cette distance à nouveau.

Tu ne m'impose rien Harry, tu ne le pourrais pas.

Je monte chercher mes affaires.

Pourquoi cette précipitation?

Parcequ'il est temps.

Harry, tu a encore besoin de repos. Rien ne presse.

Tu veux ta liberté, tu l'as cherement payée.

Ce n'est pas ça.

Mais si.

Non Harry!

Biens sur que si. Je voudrais juste que tu me dises la vérité. Pourquoi avoir voulu ça.

Je...

Comment lui dire sans le blesser.

Je sais trés bien que tu n'étais pas attiré par moi. Tu voulais l'élu c'est ça. Tu voulais le trophée. Celui que les autres ne pouvait pas avoir. Tu ne portes jamais ton alliance! Tu ne m'appartiens pas, c'est moi le trophé!

Non.

Ok. De toute manière c'est fini.

Il part sans se retourner.

Il redescent quelques minutes après. Je ne vois qu'un maigre sac à dos.

Tu n'es pas obligé de partir! Pour moi tu n'as jamais été l'élu!

Si. Au revoir Severus. Merci de m'avoir accueilli.

Harry !

Dès que je serai installé, je t'enverrai les papiers pour le divorce.

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

Mais si, c'est que tu veux, pourquoi ne pas me le dire? Merci pour tout.

Il quitte le manoir. Je le regarde disparaitre à l'horizon.

Alors que cela devrait être une évidence, lorsque je rentre dans ma demeure, je me sens bien seul tout à coup. Je vais dans sa chambre, où je ne suis pas entré ces derniers mois. Tout est parfaitement en ordre.

Betsy semble triste du départ du jeune maître. Je prends machinalement la gazette mais aucun article ne retient mon attention. Où est-il allé? Pas au Square j'en suis sur. Dans un hôtel peut-être.

Je déjeune rapidement. Sa présence me manque. J'aurais sans doute dû le retenir mais je ne peux rien lui offrir. Il faudra que je lui dise qu'il n'a jamais été un trophé pour moi.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Deux semaines qu'Harry est parti, je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Cela m'inquiète. Je décide d'aller faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse. Bien sur je ne le rencontre pas.

Je fais quelques courses. J'en profite pour me promener dans le Londres moldu. Je réalise que rien ne m'attends. Je marche dans les rues, sans but mais mes blessures se rappellent à moi et je décide de rentrer.

Cette liberté auquelle j'ai tant rêvée me semble tout à coup bien vide. Je continue mes recherches sur ma famille. Un personne mystérieux, qu'on ne désigne pas , mais qui est trés aimé, m'intrigue. Je décide de me rendre en France pour découvrir mon autre demeure.

J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles d'Harry avant.

Il faut préparer aussi les papiers du divorce. Je repense à cette terrible soirée où j'ai proposé qu'Harry devienne mon mari. Comment lui avouer les raisons qui m'animaient alors, comme assumer d'avoir été un idiot, mesquin, rancunier, un drogué aussi. Il n'a pas vingt ans, il a toute la vie devant lui, pour oublier, pour être enfin heureux.

Je bouge ma jambe, elle va beaucoup mieux. Je suis entièrement guéri. Il faut réfléchir à ce que je vais faire. Des potions sans aucun doute, de la recherche aussi. Il faut que je pense à trouver un compagnon. Cette idée me trouble, m'effraie. Alors que je n'ai plus d'attaches, de raison de fuir toute relation sentimentale, je réalise que je ne sais pas comment faire. J'ai peur d'être ridicule, d'être rejeté.

La bonne excuse est que pour l'heure je suis un homme marié. Je sais qu'il y a des bars gay chez les moldus. Rien de tel pour les sorciers. Je préfèrerais rencontrer un sorcier. Tout cela me semble trés compliqué. Je ne fréquente personne. Peut-être les colloques des maîtres de potions. Je suis le plus jeune d'entre eux...Enfin rien ne presse.

Ce soir quand je me suis endormi, mon amant secret était à mes côtés. Il m'a entouré, caressé, embrassé et aimé toute la nuit. Comme il est bon de s'abandonner ainsi. J'ai posé ma tête contre son épaule, son odeur à la fois familière, les senteurs des herbes, du santal, et étrange, métallique. Je me réveille, le corps détendu mais l'esprit inquiet. Les sensations sont si réelles. Betsy apparait à mes côtés et me confirme que personne n'est venu dans le domaine. Le seul qui peut y pénétrer est Harry. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas lui. Il n'a pas cette odeur. Aucun sort de dissimulation, qu'il ne maitrise d'ailleurs pas, ne pourrait me tromper. Je pense au polynectar. Non impossible et pourquoi d'ailleurs? Ce n'est qu'un merveilleux rêve. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit réel.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Harry m'a écrit aujourd'hui. Il me donne son adresse et me propose de nous rencontrer pour aller ensemble au ministère pour les papiers du divorce. Je donne mon accord pour le lendemain matin. Je me rends à l'adresse indiquée à Londres. Il a opté pour un quartier moldu résidentiel, trés tranquille. Assurément personne ne pourrait soupçonner que l'Elu loge dans un petit immeuble bourgeois et propret sans aucune excentricité sorcière. Je sonne à tout hasard. Il m'ouvre surpris de me trouver devant sa porte.

Bonjour Severus, je t'en prie entre.

Bonjour Harry, je suis venu pour voir comment tu allais.

Ca va. Je suis enfin parvenu à céder le Square mais cela m'a pris des semaines avec Bill d'extirper toute la magie noire et les autres salopéries.

Langage!

Tu n'es plus mon prof.

Vieux réflexe.

Tu veux du thé?

Oui, merci. C'est...sobre.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de meubler.

Tu as décidé de ce que tu allais faire?

Voyager, je ne suis jamais allé à l'étranger. Bill me dit qu'il faut que j'aille en Egypte. Charly m'a proposé de passer le voir en Roumanie...J'ai tout à découvrir.

Et pour ta carrière.

Je n'ai rien décidé.

Tu ne veux pas travailler?

Oui mais pas de suite. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire. Et toi?

Je vais reprendre la fabrication de potions et la recherche. Avant je vais également voyager. Je vais partir en France, j'ai un autre manoir là-bas.

Il sera peut-être aussi magnifique que Prince manor.

J'ai vu quelques photos, il semble plus ancien mais dans un style trés français.

je...

oui?

Non rien.

Tu veux m'accompagner?

C'est pas une bonne idée.

Pourquoi Harry? Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

Il s'assoit en face de moi, les yeux fixés sur son mug de thé.

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. C'est comme si j'avais toute cette vie devant moi et je ne sais pas comment la vivre. Je ne pensais pas avoir de futur...

Je comprends Harry, c'est pareil pour moi. Tu as le temps. Il faut que tu sortes peu à peu de la guerre, du passé. Il faut que tu oublies, pas le passé, mais le fait de vivre en tant de guerre.

J'ai peur de ne pas savoir.

Cela va venir naturellement.

Merci Severus. Tu pars quand?

Je voulais régler le divorce avant.

Il se referme à la mention du divorce.

Harry tu sais qu'il faut que nous divorcions

Je sais

Pourquoi alors?

Je ne sais pas, je me sens protégé, j'ai un point d'attache...C'est stupide, je le sais bien.

Je serais là, même après.

Mais pour toi c'est un fardeau

C'était la guerre.

Je sais qu'il t'a obligé, j'ai vu tes souvenirs !

C'est plus compliqué.

Pourquoi Severus? Pourquoi tu as voulu te marier avec moi!

Pour te protéger

Tu me mens

Pour te protéger.

De quoi

De mes erreurs, de ma connerie, de ma honte...

Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! A la minute où tu m'as vu, tu m'as détesté et pourtant tu t'es occupé de moi, je ne comprends pas... Je ne comprends pas que tu sois le seul à avoir veillé sur mon sommeil, à avoir veillé à ce que j'ai chaud, à ce que les Dursley ne me fassent plus de mal, à veiller à ce que Voldemord ne me tue pas... Je n'ai eu que toi!

Harry, c'était les circonstances. Tes amis étaient avec toi, tout le monde t'adorait.

Ils aiment l'élu. Pourquoi Dumbledore m'a laissé là-bas! Il savait! "Comme un porc élevé pour l'abattoir". Il aurait pu le tuer bien avant, il était trop faible pour lutter. Je sais que tu aurais voulu essayer. J'étais quoi Severus? Un jouet? Une arme?

Harry laisse le passé. Ne te laisse pas dominer par la colère et la rancoeur.

C'est toi qui me dit ça !

Justement, ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs.

Je ne sais pas comment faire!

Tu veux venir avec moi?

Quand je sais que tu ne veux pas? Voir dans tes yeux, chaque jour, que je suis un fardeau, le souvenir de tes erreurs.

Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Tu veux divorcer.

Harry! Nous ne sommes pas vraiment mariés, tu le sais.

Il est au bord du gouffre.

Ce n'était qu'une couverture. Nous pouvons rester amis sans cela.

Nous n'avons jamais été amis.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Nous nous entendons bien, nous avons vécu ensemble sans difficulté. J'en suis moi même surpris. Je n'avais jamais vécu avec quelqu'un avant.

Merci de me dire tout cela. Mais je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu le crois.

Harry!

Severus, je sais quand tu me mens

Tu deviens prétentieux. Notre mariage n'est pas ce qui nous unit.

Je remarque la bague qu'il porte toujours.

Harry, pourquoi tenir à ce point à ce mariage, je croyais qu'il te faisais horreur. Tu vas rencontrer des femmes avec qui tu auras le désir d'avoir des relations, faire l'amour, construire une famille.

C'est toi qui a envie de tout cela! Avec ma mère en plus!

Non. Je suis homosexuel Harry. Je suis attiré par les hommes depuis que je suis adolescent. Mon premier amour a été Regulus. C'est pour cela que Black me détestait même n'a jamais assumé son attirance pour ton père.

Quoi?

Sirius m'a surpris dans les bras de son frère. Il s'est trompé, Regulus était fou amoureux de Narcissa. Il m'apprenait à dancer. S'il a deviné mes sentiments, il n'en a jamais dit un mot. J'étais si triste de l'avoir perdu. Je ne l'ai jamais pardonné à Voldemort.

Sirius et mon père?

Pour ton père il n'était qu'un ami. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il n'a jamais été le gardien du secret. Je l'ai même soupconné d'avoir la même attirance pour toi, le regard qu'il te portait.

Ce n'est pas vrai! C'est dégoûtant, il était comme un père.

Et pourtant tout est vrai! Laisse le passé, il n'est que souffrance. Une fois le divorce prononcé, il n'en restera plus trace. Nous serons enfin libres.

Tu seras libre, moi je serais seul!

Il l'a enfin dit.

Tu n'es pas seul

Je suis seul. Tu le sais!

Il me regarde avec colère.

J'ai toujours été seul. Vous vous êtes tous servi de moi et puis vous m'avez jeté. Il m'a envoyé à la mort! Et toi tu t'en fous! Je suis vivant, la dette est remboursée, fin de l'histoire, ma vie pour leurs vies, n'est-ce pas Severus, nous sommes quitte, c'est cela que tu veux entendre!

Il exprime enfin toute sa colère, son amertume. Devant moi l'élu a disparu, je ne vois qu'Harry, l'enfant qui avait peur dans le placard sous l'escalier.

C'est fini Harry, tu es un puissant sorcier, personne ne pourra jamais te faire du mal. Tu rencontrera la sorcière qui te rendra heureux.

Il se lève et va poser son mug qu'il n'a pas bu dans la cuisine. Il revient les yeux rouges mais il ne pleure pas. Il a le visage fermé, à l'évidence la discution est close.

Nous avons rendez vous à 9h

Je viens te chercher?

Inutile, cela te fais faire un détour.

Comme tu veux Harry, à demain.

A demain Severus

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je regarde à travers la fenêtre mais je ne vois rien malgré la lune. Un grand vide m'envahit. Demain tout sera fini. Je réalise à quel point le divorce m'affecte également. Ce serait si simple de n'épprouver que du soulagement. Cela viendra avec le temps. Combien de mois faudra-t-il?

Je me retourne, je repense à mon alliance qui est resté sur la commode. Je vais la chercher et j'éclaire une bougie. Elle luit, indifférente dans son écrin de velour. Je devrais lui rendre mais cela n'a aucun sens, c'est moi qui les ai achetées. Elles sont simples, masculines, sevères. Je n'y ai jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention. Je l'ai enlevée dès le lendemain du jour où Albus est mort. Je referme la petite boîte et la range dans un tiroir.

Je me remarierais peut-être un jour? J'en ai envie. Vivre seul ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ne me tente pas. Dans mes rêves, j'aspire à aimer et être aimé.

Ce sorcier devra m'accepté moi et mon passé, cette parenthèse avec Harry. Quelles questions me posera-t-il? Quelles réponses? Je retombe dans mes vieilles habitudes, à tout anticiper.

Il est plus de deux heures du matin, je renonce à dormir. Je descends dans le bureau. Je feuillette des courriers que je n'ai pas encore lu. Je suis toujours ému par la tendresse qui unissait Tristan à son père. Sa mère a du disparaitre jeune car il n'en fait jamais mention. Il y a aussi cette personne qu'il ne nomme jamais, un homme je pense, quelqu'un d'important dans leur vie. Qui? Je distingue leur écriture, Sébastien a une écriture magnifique, un peu pompeuse parfois dans ses boucles, bien française! Tristan a une écriture plus nerveuse, précise mais pressée. Il décrit une potion qu'il souhaite développer, à partir des fleurs de Lynstant. Je sais de qui je tiens ma passion pour les potions! Je regarde encore une fois une photo de Tristan, dans un costume moldu du XIXème siècle, haut de forme et montre au vestion. Il sourit. Il est beau mais son visage est plus dur que celui de Sebastien. On devine une froideur, une détermination absente chez son père. Je déguste un café dans un douillet peignoir en cachemire en regardant le portrait de Sebastien. Il est d'une beauté stupéfiante, qui dépasse la beauté de ses traits. Son regard est brûlant, ses lèvres d'une grande sensualité. L'aristocrate français parfait. Je l'imagine sans mal à un bal à Versailles. Pas de mélancolie, pas de regret qui ternisse le bonheur qui émane de sa personne. Pourquoi venir vivre ici, dans ce lieu isolé, loin de la France?

Harry passait des heures à observer ces portraits. Il faut que je me prépare.

L'aube se lève.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ministère de la magie

Je suis arrivé plus tôt, j'en profite pour aller saluer Schakelbolt.

Il semble déjà trés affairé en cette heure matinale. La reconstruction du monde sorcier britannique n'est sans doute pas une tâche aisée. Il m'accueille chaleureusement et m'offre du café. Nous prenons le temps de lire quelques dossiers sur les mangemorts. Je signe des attestations et des témoignages sur leurs activités.

Severus, c'est votre dernière démarche, c'est fini, plus personne ne pourra vous reprocher d'avoir été un fidèle de vous savez qui.

Merci Kingsley. Malheureusement, je sais que je serais toujours un mangemort et le meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore.

Avec le temps ils oublierons, tout le monde veut oublier ces heures sombres n'est ce pas? Il faut l'espérer.

Pouvez vous m'indiquer où se trouve le bureau des mariages.

C'est Malfada Hopkrik qui a repris le service, au troisième étage.

Merci. Au revoir.

Au revoir Severus.

Le monde sorcier a de la chance d'avoir à sa tête un homme comme lui. Pour une fois, les choses ont l'air d'aller pour le mieux. Je surprends ça et là des regards qui glissent sur moi. Je ne prends pas le temps de les analyser. Cela est rare que je sorte sans me dissimuler. Pas de mots agressifs, pas de salut non plus. Il y a beaucop de jeunes, le ministère a payé un lourd tribu à la guerre. Beaucoup sont d'anciens étudiants. Auncun Serpentard.

J'arrive sans encombre au troisième étage.

Bonjour, Je suis Severus Snape. Je viens pour finaliser la procédure de divorce entre Harry Potter et moi.

Bonjour Monsieur, je vous prie de lire le parchemin que voici, Monsieur Potter Snape n'a pas encore déposé ses demandes.

Harry n'a pas déposé le dossier?

Il l'a déposé mais n'a pas encore indiqué les conditions concernant vos biens et les autres choses

Je peux indiquer mes conditions?

Ces petits yeux me fixent avec curiosité. Avec moi elle est mal tombée.

\- Non, oui enfin c'est l'époux qui dépose le dossier qui est le demandeur. Mais rien de vous empêche de poser vos conditions.

Pas la peine d'utiliser le sort legilimens pour connaître ses pensées. Pour elle c'est forcément l'élu qui a demandé à mettre fin à ce mariage que tous jugent scandaleux. Qui suis-je pour avoir des prétentions? Elle pense que j'aurais davantage ma place à Azkaban avec les autres. Cette gourde ne sait rien.

Je commence par rédiger ma renonciation à tous les biens appartenant à Harry. Je lui assure mon soutien en cas de besoin.

Quand Monsieur Potter aura signé le parchemin, vous devrez vous rendre au deuxième étage pour que Monsieur Dubauchênes procède au retrait du lien magique.

Au retrait?

Oui, au retrait! Votre lien a été scellé le jour de votre mariage par Albus Dumbledore. Sa mort n'y change rien!

Si elle continue avec cet air pincé, je suis capable du pire. Je ne veux pas en discuter avec elle. Nous verrons ce Dubauchênes tout à l'heure. Harry arrive à 9h précise et me salue en conservant ses distances. Je vois bien qu'il n'a pas dormi. Il est particulièrement froid avec la fonctionnaire malgré ses minauderies. Il lit mes dispositions, écrit à son tour avant de me montrer le parchemin. Il renonce à mes biens et m'assure son assistance en cas de besoin. Je lui rends le document qu'il signe sans hésitation.

Si elle voulait du spectacle, elle en sera pour ses frais. Elle indique le bureau de Dubauchênes. Harry semble aussi surpris que moi mais ne dit rien. A l'époque nous n'étions pas entrés dans les détails. Je soupçonne Albus se s'être bien gardé de nous les avoir exposés.

Tu le savais pour le lien?

Non, je viens de le découvrir.

Je n'aime pas les surprises

moi non plus. Je ne pense pas que ce soit compliqué. Nous ne sommes pas le premier couple de sorciers à divorcer.

Harry ne répond pas, il reste replié sur lui-même. Il répond à peine aux saluts qui pleuvent sur lui. Je remarque une pointe d'agacement. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il se cale au fond dans un coin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ministère de la magie

Bureau de Dubauchênes

Je ne n'imaginais pas Dubauchênes comme cela, à vrai dire je ne l'imaginais pas tout court, n'ayant appris son existence moins d'une heure auparavant. Un petit sorcier grassouillet et jovial. A-t-il du travail à plein temps? Dissoudre des liens magiques à longueur de journée?

Asseyez vous messieurs. On vient de me transmettre vos dossiers, si vous permettez que j'en prenne connaissance?

Nous acquiessons d'un geste de la tête.

Bon bon bon, c'est Albus Dumbledore qui vous a lié. Vous rappelez vous du sort?

Rien de particulier.

Bon bon bon, cela ne va pas être compliqué. Cela aurait pû l'être avec un sorcier si puissant...Vous voulez rompre le lien maintenant?

Si c'est possible.

Oui.

Je repasse notre mariage dans ma tête, Albus n'a pas lancé de sort pour nous lier. Je m'en souviendrais, j'étais toujours sur le qui-vive à cette époque là.

Je regarde Harry, qui reste toujours fermé, replié sur lui-même.

Si vous voulez bien vous tenir la main.

Je sens la magie d'Harry, cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne me touche plus pour les soins. Ses mains sont froides et dures.

Le sorcier lance une série d'incantation en marmonnant.

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit de nos mains et Dubeauchênes est propulsé contre le mur où il manque d'être assommé.

Par Merlin!

Que ce passe-t-il?

C'est Harry qui semble sortir de sa coquille et qui fusille du regard le sorcier.

J'aimerais bien le savoir M. Potter. Votre lien est puissant et m'a attaqué.

Nous n'avons pas été lié.

M. Snape, votre lien existe bel et bien, il est particulièrement puissant.

Rééssayez!

Bon bon bon, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Tenez vous bien les mains et ne résistez pas.

Il recommance ses incantations et cette fois c'est la moitié du bureau qui part en fumée.

Je ne peux rien y faire! Si vous ne voulez pas divorcer pourquoi avez vous signé les papiers!

Espèce d'incompétent! Puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a pas de lien. Nous n'avons même jamais été véritablement mari et mari ! Cette masquarade est absurde!

Comment osez vous, je suis un des plus grands spécialistes dans ce domaine! Si vous voulez garder votre mari, parlez lui au lieu de mettre la vie d'autrui en danger! Nom de Merlin, j'aurais tout vu dans ma vie!

Comment le lien peut-il être rompu?

Harry parle d'une voix désincarnée, distante.

Il faut qu'il soit affaibli, c'est toujours le cas quand les sorciers sont d'accord pour divorcer. Si l'un d'entre eux est contre, cela peut rendre les choses plus compliquées mais jamais un lien n'est assez puissant pour se retourner contre un briseur. C'est le lien le plus puissant qui m'est été donné de voir.

Il y a d'autres briseurs?

Pas en Grande Bretagne. Je doute qu'un de mes confrères accepte de vous rencontrer.

\- Qu'importe, nous avons signé le divorce

Le lien qui vous unit n'est pas brisé, vous êtes donc toujours mariés.

Comment?

C'est un lien magique et sacré. Seule la mort de l'un ou l'autre peut vous en délivrer.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Il faut que vous acceptiez le divorce, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas.

Mais je veux divorcer !

Cela m'étonnerait M. Snape.

C'est moi qui ne veut pas, je suis désolé Severus.

M. Potter, votre seule volonté n'explique pas tout.

Allons-nous en!

Vous devriez y réfléchir M. Snape.

Garder vos conseils pour vous M. Le charlatan. Viens Harry!

M. Snape vous n'êtes pas en position de donner des leçons !

Nous partons du ministère d'un pas décidé, en silence, trop abasourdis par ce qui vient de se passer.

Arrivés devant les cheminées, je propose à Harry de m'accompagner à Prince Manor. Il faut parler en effet.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Betsy toute heureuse de voir Harry ne semble pas remarquer l'atmosphère pesante. Cette journée est loin d'être ce que j'avais imaginé. De simples formalités administratives, quelques minutes pénibles, tristes sans doute.

Je suis désolé Severus.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Je sais que tu veux divorcer.

Oui mais ce type est un nul. Nous allons trouver un autre briseur.

Severus, tu es libre, nous ne vivons même plus ensemble.

Je sais Harry. Mais pourquoi es-tu si attaché à ce mariage? C'est toi qui devrais vouloir rencontrer d'autres personnes, sortir.

Je ne le veux pas!

Tu es en dépression. Tu es allé voir les spécialistes à Ste Mangouste?

Hermione m'y a obligé. Ils m'ont sorti les mêmes arguments, les traumatismes de la guerre...En quoi cela peut-il m'aider?

Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé à gacher les plus belles années de ta vie. Ne fais pas comme moi!

Qu'allons nous faire?

Je vais travailler sur ce lien. Je suis sur qu'Albus n'a pas lancé ce type de sort le jour de notre mariage.

Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu es épuisé.

Oui je vais rentrer.

Non, reste, je préfère te savoir ici.

Je ne veux pas être un fardeau.

Tu sais trés bien que tu ne l'es pas.

Merci Severus.

Je dois dans doute à l'épuisement d'Harry et à sa culpabilité qu'il se laisse faire.

Je demande à Betsy de préparer du café et je me mets au travail dans la bibliothèque familiale. Les heures passent, je ne trouve que des échos sur ce lien. Il est toujours issu d'un désir partagé. Ce qui n'est pas notre cas. Je n'ai pas voulu ce mariage. Je réalise que c'est pourtant moi qui l'ai proposé. Je le voulais pour des mauvaises raisons...Est-ce suffisant? Mon noir désir est-il la cause de tout cela. Encore une faute à mon passif...Cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais? Je pense à lui qui dort, mon compagnon d'infortune, mon mari. N'est-ce pas même avant sa naissance que j'ai lié son sort au mien, nous enchainant l'un à l'autre. Ce mariage je l'ai voulu, et Harry le veut invraisemblablement.

J'envoie un hibou à un de mes confrères français pour avoir l'adresse d'un briseur. J'avais décidé de me rendre dans mon château là-bas.

Harry rentre dans la bibliothèque.

tu as trouvé quelque chose?

Non. J'ai transmis une demande à un confrère français pour connaître le briseur qui y officie. Je souhaitais me rendre dans mon château, ce sera l'occasion de nous éloigner d'ici et de voyager.

Oui, merci Severus.

De rien Harry, j'ai ma part de responsabilité.

Il est totalement déstabilisé.

Allons diner, Betsy est tellement contente de te voir, elle a dû te préparer un festin.

Cette elfe est adorable.

Tu as un don pour te faire aimé d'eux.

Tu oublies Kréatur

ah oui! Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu.

Tu imagines les insultes quand je l'ai libéré pour vendre le Square? Il est parti sans se retourner. Bill m'a dit qu'il s'était fait embaucher chez Barjot et Beurk.

Ça ne le changera pas trop alors!

J'ai demandé à Harry de rester cette nuit dormir.

Alors que je me couche à mon tour, je sens une immense fatigue m'envahir.

Rien, absolument rien ne sera simple pour nous. Jamais.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	11. Chapter 11

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Harry se promène dans le domaine, seul Merlin sait à quoi il pense. Nous sommes encore sous le choc des événements d'hier.

Un hibou vient taper à ma fenêtre, enfin une bonne nouvelle. Mon confrère m'a répondu rapidement, il m'indique que M. Legranpin occupe le poste de briseur à Paris, rue de la vielle sorcière, accessible à partir du passage Charny. Je ne tarde pas à prendre rendez-vous avec ce sorcier. Une fois l'hibou payé, je décide de partir à la recherche d'Harry. Il est assis sur les bords de l'étang.

J'ai une réponse, un certain Legranpin à Paris. J'ai sollicité un rendez-vous. Je te propose de préparer nos affaires, on pourra se rendre par portoloin à Paris et de là se rendre dans le sud ?

Oui. Tu veux rester combien de temps en France ?

Je n'y ai pas pensé. Je n'ai pas d'obligation particulière. Je pensais visiter la région, ce sont mes origines après tout.

Je vais envoyer un Hibou à Hermione et à Ron pour les prévenir.

Tu dois aller récupérer des affaires ?

Pas particulièrement. Tu n'as pas enlevé mes affaires de ma chambre ?

Rien ne pressait...

Alors j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je peux rentrer à l'appartement aussi.

Tu es le bienvenu ici. Cet appartement n'est même pas meublé !

Je vois que tu t'es habitué à ton confort !

Insolent !

Harry rigole, c'est si rare.

Quelle histoire !

Il faut s'y faire rien ne sera jamais simple pour nous.

Jamais.

Dugranpin m'a contacté dès le lendemain, m'indiquant qu'il était étonné de ma démarche. M. Dubauchênes était un éminent confrère. Il accepte toutefois de nous recevoir.

Nous sommes partis dès le lendemain pour Paris.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rue de la vieille sorcière

Les français et leur goût du raffinement donne à cet endroit un air baroque et coloré bien différent de celui du chemin de traverse. Nous sommes curieux et nous prenons le temps de regarder les vitrines pimpantes et bien rangées ! Nous arrivons devant le ministère de la magie français, un château ressemblant au Louvre. Nous sommes reçus dès l'accueil par M. Dugrandpin, un homme petit et sec, les cheveux d'un blanc éclatant, habillé d'un costume en velours bleu nuit avec une chemise à jabot. Il nous conduit à travers un dédale de couloirs en marbre, à un bureau luxueusement meublé. Nous avons opté pour un sort de traduction, ni Harry ni moi ne maîtrisant le français.

-Bonjour Messieurs, asseyez vous.

-Merci de nous recevoir si vite.

-Je vous en prie. Même si je dois avouer que votre demande est inhabituelle. Les liens magiques sont assez simples à dissoudre sauf cas exceptionnels. J'avoue que c'est par curiosité que que j'ai accédé à votre demande. La notoriété de M. Potter est parvenu jusqu'ici et avoir l'occasion de travailler sur un tel lien est une opportunité à saisir.

-Pensez vous pourvoir faire quelque chose ?

-Il faut essayer !

-Tenez vous les mains.

Il commence son incantation et comme la première fois, une lueur aveuglante apparaît et une explosion se fait entendre. Le sorcier qui s'attendait à une réaction de ce genre s'est protégé.

-Votre lien est le plus puissant qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je ne pourrais pas le dissoudre, personne ne le pourra. Plus encore, personne ne le pourra tant que vous le défendrez vous même.

-Mais il n'a jamais été mis en place ! Ce n'est pas un vrai mariage, c'était un stratagème pour le protéger !

-Monsieur Snape, un tel lien est issu d'une volonté profonde, d'un lien entre vos deux magies. Ce qui vous unit n'est pas juste un désir fugace. Vous avez du déjà éprouver ce lien ?

-Non

-Oui, Severus, quand tu étais en train de mourir, une lumière t'a enveloppée, je voulais que tu vives, je ne pouvais supporter pas que tu partes ainsi.

-C'est toi qui a mis ce lien ?

-Je voulais te sauver la vie, je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Je suis désolé.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, il est en plein désarroi.

-Monsieur Potter, ceci explique la puissance du lien mais il faut être deux.

-Vous insinuez que je veux également de ce lien.

-Sans l'ombre d'un doute Monsieur Snape.

-C'est faux ! Comment osez vous ! Pourquoi je ferais ces démarches?! Qu'ais-je à y gagner.

-Monsieur Snape, j'ai l'habitude depuis plus de cent ans de traiter les liens entre sorciers. Je peux vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas capable d'assumer vos désirs. C'est vous qui vous opposez le plus car au plus profond de vous, vous désirez ce mariage.

Harry me lance un regard interrogateur. Il demeure incrédule devant ces allégations.

-C'est grotesque, vous ne me connaissez pas. Parce que je suis un ancien mangemort, que je suis l'époux de l'élu, vous croyez que c'est moi qui manipule mon mari !

-C'est vous qui avez voulu de ce mariage ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Pensiez vous que je pouvais imaginer qu'un enfant de 15 ans pouvait désirer ce mariage ?

-Je vous interdis d'insinuer que j'ai pu abuser d'un enfant de la sorte !

-Severus ne m'a jamais touché !

-Si tout va pour le mieux, si vous vous entendez si bien, alors pourquoi vous retrouvez vous dans une situation pareille ? Vous vous justifiez sans cesse mais le fait est là messieurs. Je ne suis pas le premier à vous le dire. Je ne serai pas le dernier.

-Merci de nous avoir reçu, combien vous devons nous ?

-rien.

-J'insiste.

-rien, après tout je n'ai rien fait. Ma porte vous est ouverte si vous voulez parler. Envoyez moi un hibou.

Nous sortons confus de cet entretien. Le délicat équilibre, le petit cocon que j'avais créé depuis ces derniers mois volent en éclats. C'est absurde ! Oui je suis responsable de ce mariage mais la raison en était juste. Je ne suis pas dégénéré qui voulais l'élu. Il m'a presque fait douter.

D'un commun accord nous décidons de partir pour Châteauneuf, nous nous sentons oppressés dans Paris.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Châteauneuf

J'utilise la clé et nous nous retrouvons dans un paysage vallonné, où les bosquets de chênes alternent avec des prairies de plantes aromatiques et de fleurs multicolores. Je sens la barrière magique qui dissimule le domaine. Comme pour Prince Manor j'utilise mon sang et cela fonctionne. Devant nous se dresse un petit château renaissance. Des animaux fantastiques en pierre gardent l'entrée. Un petit jardin à la française, laissé à l'abandon accueille les visiteurs.

Sur la porte, un dragon est gravé. En regardant de plus prés je remarque qu'il n'a que deux pattes, ce n'est pas un dragon mais une vouivre. Les Princes de Vouivre, le nom complet de Sebastien. Nous rentrons, l'intérieur est meublé comme à la renaissance. Les murs sont recouverts de peintures, le doute n'est pas permis quand à leurs propriétaires, la ressemblance avec mon ancêtre est frappante.

Nous découvrons plusieurs chambres avec des lits à baldaquins. Nous y posons nos affaires avant de finir notre exploration.

C'est une pause appréciable après les événements récents. J'appelle Betsy pour qu'elle nous aide à rendre le château habitable. Elle a apporté également de la nourriture. Nous commençons par chercher des traces de magie noire, mais il n'y a rien.

Chateauneuf me fait penser au château de la belle au bois dormant. Pas qu'il lui ressemble d'aspect mais c'est comme le temps s'était soudainement arrêté. Il n'y a pas trace de lutte ou d'événement violent. Tout semble s'être lentement assoupi. Je décide de faire un tour du jardin et découvre au fond une chapelle. Les noms sont très effacés sauf un et c'est une surprise. Un Sébastien Prince de Vouivre y est enterré, la même date de naissance mais une date de mort de beaucoup antérieure à cette mentionnée en Angleterre. C'est étrange.

Les environs sont beaux et très calmes. Beaucoup de Moldus y effectuent des randonnées mais inconscients des barrières magiques ils contournent le domaine sans se douter de sa présence.

Je retrouve Harry sur le perron.

Les couleurs sont magnifiques, et cette lumière ! C'est si différent de chez nous.

Oui c'est vrai, et ces odeurs !

Il doit y avoir plein de plantes pour tes potions.

Je n'ai pas encore regardé mais tu as raison.

Betsy nous a préparé le repas. Tu as faim ?

Oui maintenant que tu en parles !

Nous dînons dans le salon devant une imposante cheminée de pierre.

Alors tes impressions ?

J'ai dû mal à concevoir que c'est ma maison comme Prince Manor.

Tu es français

Il faudra que j'apprenne la langue ! Et toi ?

C'est très beau, j'ai envie de découvrir la région. J'adore cette lumière, les couleurs sont plus vives. Je me sens si loin des ténèbres, comme si elles ne pouvaient avoir de prise ici.

Je pense que tu es sensible à la magie des lieux, une magie très ancienne, liée à la nature.

Oui, je la sens en effet. Elle est très positive.

Le crépuscule éclaire la pièce de milles couleurs chaudes, c'est merveilleux. Nous prenons une tasse de thé et à travers les fenêtres la voie lactée illumine le ciel telle une rivière d'argent.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil nous décidons de nous promener aux alentours. Non loin de là, nous trouvons de pittoresques villages provençaux où nous nous mêlons à la foule des touristes. Nous goûtons aux plates locaux et j'en profite pour herboriser le long des chemins. Je suis surpris par la diversité des plantes.

Harry dévore littéralement des yeux tout ce qui l'entoure. Il profite du soleil et s'expose autant que possible. Je l'oblige à mettre une protection avant qu'il n'attrape des coups de soleil !

Nous n'abordons pas le sujet qui fâche. C'est une journée de repos bien méritée. C'est agréable de redécouvrir une vie anonyme car ici personne ne nous connaît. Nous restons sur nos gardes, vieille habitude mais les gens que nous croisons ne nous portent aucune attention particulière. Ils nous prennent pour des touristes anglais, assez nombreux dans le coin.

Nous rentrons le cœur léger. Le temps est doux, nous dînons donc dehors. Nous plaisantons sur les moldus que nous avons croisés. Pour la première fois, je vois Harry apaisé.

Tu aimes cet endroit !

Oui, je me sens bien, loin de tout et pour la première fois libre. Personne ne nous a reconnu ! Et l'air est si léger, et cette lumière.

Nous pouvons rester ici le temps qu'il nous plaira. Je vois que cela te fait beaucoup de bien. J'ai aussi envie de découvrir cet endroit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Châteauneuf

Voldemort me regarde narquois. Je suis dans un donjon sombre et humide. Il parle mais je l'entends à peine. Je cherche ma baguette mais elle m'a été enlevée. Je hurle mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, la panique déferle sur moi. Non, je ne veux pas être dans les mains de ce monstre, il va me torturer à mort. Je ne vois aucune issue... J'ai beau hurler alors qu'il s'approche de moi, il lève sa baguette. Un bruit brise le silence, mon prénom, Harry ?

Je me réveille dans mon lit à baldaquin. Harry est à mes côtés.

Tu as fait un cauchemar, tu hurlais dans ton sommeil...C'est fini Severus, il ne peut plus faire de mal.

J'ai du mal à me reconnecter avec la réalité. Je suis à Châteuneuf, la guerre est finie.

Harry m'apporte à boire, je suis brûlant de fièvre et je grelotte. Je suis presque guéri mais le venin a laissé des traces.

Je passe la journée suivante à dormir et à prendre des potions.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Châteauneuf

Les jours se sont transformés en semaine et les semaines en mois. C'est le cœur de l'été et nous passons les heures les plus chaudes de la journée à l'ombre des tilleuls. Confortablement installés sur nos chaises longues, j'ai du mal à organiser mes pensées. Une douce somnolence me fait oublier le fil de mes réflexions. Harry ronfle légèrement. Il a pris du poids, des muscles et des couleurs. Le jeune garçons chétif laisse place à un jeune homme fin mais bien bâti. Ce voyage lui fait un bien énorme. Il semble enfin heureux. Je pense qu'une forme de magie blanche très ancienne est concentrée ici. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle mes ancêtres ont choisi ces lieux pour vivre. Cette énergie primordiale nous revitalise, répare notre potentiel magique, le purifie.

Il me sourit, ses yeux brillent dans la pénombre de l'arbre.

Je ne veux plus partir.

Je le vois bien !

C'est le paradis !

Je suis d'accord mais il faudra rentrer un jour. tes amis ne s'inquiètent pas ?

Oui mais je leur écrit régulièrement.

On ne peut pas passer sa vie à ne rien faire !

Et pourquoi pas ?

Parceque...

Si certains avaient profité de leur vie au lieu de chercher à prendre celles des autres, nous aurions été plus heureux !

Ce n'est pas faux. Mais ce sont des vacances, elles se termineront un jour. Tu t'en lasseras.

Ce n'est pas prés d'arriver ! Rien que l'idée de retourner dans le froid et l'humidité !

Prince Manor n'est pas humide !

Je parlais de mon appartement à Londres Severus...

Je suis désolé.

La sérénité du moment vole en éclat et tout ce que nous avons cherché à fuir nous rattrape, nous prenant à la gorge

Je sais que tout cela est temporaire. C'est une parenthèse mais je suis tellement bien ici.

Je le vois et j'en suis heureux.

Je suis heureux pour la première fois Severus, heureux de vivre simplement.

Tu guéris. Que vois tu pour ton avenir.

Il détourne le regard.

Harry ?

Je murmure presque, ce n'est pas un ordre. J'insiste cependant.

Harry, c'est important.

nous.

Il faut tout le courage de Griffondor pour me dire cela.

Harry...

Je sais que tu ne le veux pas. Laisse moi juste pour le temps qui reste, nous imaginer ici ensemble, heureux.

Harry, je ne suis pas la bonne personne, comment pourrais-je l'être ? Tu vas beaucoup mieux, tu avais besoin de repos, de temps pour te reconstruire. Le jour viendra où tu prendras ton envol, le moment venu, tu reprendras ta liberté. Je le sais Harry, c'est naturel. Un jour, ta vie avec moi ici sera trop étroite, tu as tant de choses à découvrir.

J'ai beaucoup de choses à découvrir, je veux les découvrir avec toi.

Que sais-tu de moi ?

Nous vivons ensemble depuis des années.

Des années ?

Je réalise le temps qui passe. Des années déjà. Mais je ne saurais être le compagnon, je peux demeurer l'ami, j'ai envie de connaître l'étreinte de l'amant.

Harry, je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi. Je souhaite cependant rencontrer un sorcier pour partager ma vie tu comprends ?

Mais ce sorcier n'est pas moi, Severus ? Pourquoi ?

Je te l'ai dit. J'aime les hommes Harry, je veux vivre cet amour là si Merlin m'en donne l'occasion. Tu rencontreras une sorcière et tu fonderas une famille de ton côté. C'est une expérience que je te souhaite.

Je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes.

Tu ne peux pas en être sur.

Je le saurais, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai eu beaucoup d'occasions mais jamais l'envie.

Et les garçons ?

Non plus.

Le fait que nous soyons mariés n'a pas dû arranger les choses.

Je ne crois pas que cela change quelque chose.

Je me tourne vers lui.

Sorcier ou sorcière au fond qu'importe.

Il me regarde avec intensité et une soudaine détermination, comme lorsqu'il me défiait à Poudlard.

tu me désires Severus ?

Je reste sans voix.

Tu me trouves répugnant, parce que je lui ressemble tant ?

Non...mais tu es si jeune. Il y avait la guerre. Jamais je n'ai songé. Il n'a jamais été question pour moi de profiter de la situation, je suis un être mauvais mais pas ça.

Il se lève et se penche vers moi. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis trop surpris pour le repousser. Il les caresse avec les siennes, gestes maladroits mais ardents, il dépose des baisers sur mon visage. Il me fixe, il attend.

Il vient de franchir le rubicond.

Harry...

Tu m'as appelé alors que tu t'accrochais à la vie, c'est mon nom que tu appelais dans ton sommeil.

Il dépose encore un baiser. Je devrais le repousser mais...

Harry...

Il me regarde avec tant de tendresse.

Je t'aimais sans savoir que c'était toi, je voulais que mon Prince vienne et m'emporte loin de toutes ces ténèbres, de cette folie. Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Il était présent à chaque instant. Je rêvais de ses baisers, de ses caresses.

Il me couvre de baisers, il me demande patiemment d'aller plus loin.

C'était mes seize ans.

C'était toi.

Harry, je suis trop vieux, un ancien mangemort, un meurtrier !

Tu es mon mari, mon compagnon !

Ce n'est qu'une illusion !

Non !

Je le prends dans mes bras, il faut que je reprenne le contrôle, que je lui fasse comprendre.

Je le tiens contre moi. Il ne peut désirer ce contact, cela doit lui répugner.

Harry tu ne m'es redevable de rien. Tu as sauvé ma vie et mon âme. Tu as fait plus pour moi que quiconque. Je veux que tu sois libre, que tu voles de tes propres ailes. Ta place n'est pas ici.

Tu te trompes, ma place est ici, dans tes bras, contre toi.

Il m'embrasse et je décide de l'embrasser comme je le ferais avec mon amant pour qu'il comprenne enfin. J'entrouvre les lèvres, il m'imite et nous nous embrassons pendant un long moment, cherchant à dominer, à provoquer. Je gémis. Quand nous nous écartons enfin, je ne sais plus, je suis happé par deux lacs vert émeraude, brûlants et déterminés. Je prends soudain conscience de son désir à lui, de sa possessivité. Il refuse de me lâcher, de mettre de la distance.

Je t'aime Severus

Ce n'est pas vrai

C'est vrai

c'est impossible

A croire que si.

Il continue à déposer des baisers. Je les savoure, j'y réponds avec ferveur. Il me touche déclenchant un incendie dans mon corps et mon esprit. Je me réveille de cette torpeur, après toutes ces années sans personne à aimer, à désirer. J'approfondis nos baisers, je l'explore à mon tour.

Un éclair de lucidité m'arrête.

Il ne faut pas !

Pourquoi ?

Harry, je ne veux pas commettre encore une erreur, je me suis si souvent trompé. Il y a des points de non retour, des décisions que rien en peut effacer.

Je ne veux pas de retour Severus. Le passé doit mourir et le présent est ici, nous, rien que toi et moi dans le paradis terrestre..

Le paradis n'existe pas Harry.

Si, il existe.

Il m'embrasse encore et encore. Il m'emprisonne dans ses bras d'homme.

Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu me laisses partir, un jour tu le voudras.

Ce jour n'existe pas Severus

Ce jour viendra

Sa main caresse ma joue. Ses doigts dessinent le contour de mes lèvres.

Je t'aime Severus

C'est impossible...tu te trompes, tu ne peux savoir.

Je le sais

Ses doigts me caressent doux, obstinés, impriment en moi leur tendresse.

Je suis désarmé. Plus vulnérable que jamais. Il suffirait de lever ma baguette, un sort d'oubliette...Il oublierait tous ces moments...Il le sent et m'oblige à le regarder. Il me force à rester dans le moment présent, avec lui. Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche et je l'accueille en moi sans résister.

Le soleil se couche, nous sommes baignés dans une lumière irréelle, la terre soupire sous les derniers rayons brûlants, l'air est saturé de senteurs et de magie. Si il existe un paradis terrestre, il doit ressembler à cet instant.

Je caresse à mon tour son visage, son corps, ses mains, je le découvre, j'apprends à le connaître.

Je te veux pour compagnon

Je suis ton époux

comme amant

Aime moi

je l'attire à moi, je respire son odeur, je goûte la douceur de sa peau. Il me montre sa passion. Il me regarde avec tendresse, avec amour. Je suis sans défense face à lui.

Il me guide vers ma chambre, il m'aide à me déshabiller, je l'aide à son tour. Je sais que nous allons faire l'amour, que cette nuit ne sera pas qu'un instant de désir. Je me laisse dominer, guider par lui. Il semble un instant hésitant avant de prendre ce que je lui offre. Il prend soin de ne pas me faire souffrir, il est attentif à mon plaisir. Je m'entends gémir, un son rauque primitif alors que je me laisse aller au plaisir jusqu'au moment où plus rien n'existe.

Je m'endors épuisé dans ses bras.

J'entends qu'il me murmure qu'il m'aime.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chateauneuf

Je me réveille avec l'agréable sensation de la fraicheur matinale sur ma peau brûlante. Je sens son corps chaud tout contre moi et son désir contre ma cuisse. Son bras est enroulé autour de moi, sa main caresse mon ventre. Je me retourne, il me regarde en souriant.

bonjour

bonjour

Il se penche pour déposer un baiser. Il est à nouveau sur moi. Je ne songe pas un instant à le repousser. J'ouvre mes cuisses pour mieux l'accueillir. Il gêmit et poursuit avec plus d'ardeur ses caresses. Quand elles se précisent, je me crispe car je suis sensible après notre séance d'hier. Il ne va pas plus loin. Nous nous câlinons un moment encore avant de nous lever pour nous laver et déjeuner.

Nous ne parlons pas. Nous continuons la journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant cette proximité, cette douceur, cette intimité particulière. C'est si simple. Je n'ose y croire.

Harry

Oui ?

Je l'embrasse.

C'est si simple.

Une petite voix me dit que rien ne sera jamais simple pour nous deux.

Harry me serre dans ses bras, j'ai envie de lui dire : ne me lâche pas, ne me laisse pas !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chateauneuf

Mon corps se reconstruit comme mon esprit. Harry a réintégré mon lit. Je le regarde alors qu'il dort, si proche et pourtant étranger. Je suis demeuré seul en moi même si longtemps. Il dit qu'il m'aime. J'en suis heureux et dans le même temps je ne peux y croire. Comment pourrait-il m'aimer? Il dit que cela ne s'explique pas, que c'était en lui depuis longtemps,que ce n'est qu'après qu'il a compris. Je lui répond que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, que si ses parents avaient vécu, tout cela ne se serait pas passé. Il me dit que personne ne peut savoir, que personne ne peut changer le passé. Il est sur qu'il m'aurait aimé quelque soit les circonstances. Si j'étais mort? Mais justement il ne m'a pas laissé mourir, il m'a arraché à elle.

Je lui ai dit que je n'appartiendrai plus jamais à personne. Il m'a sourit. Il m'a demandé si je pensais vraiment à lui comme à Voldemort ou à Albus. Je connais sa puissance. Il est assez fort pour s'opposer à tout ce qui m'enlèverait à lui. Alors oui dans les faits je lui appartiens. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Il est en colère quand je lui dis cela. Il me dit que je peux avoir d'autres relations. Il me dit que la vie avec lui n'est pas une prison, qu'il ne me pose jamais de question à ce sujet. Quelle question ? Il partage mon lit chaque nuit, ma vie chaque jour.

Je repense à l'incident de ce jour.

Nous avons déjeuné dans un restaurant, en terrasse. J'ai vite constaté que le serveur faisait les yeux doux à Harry. J'ai voulu jouer la provocation. Harry inconscient de cet homme, a pensé naïvement que je draguais le serveur...Ce qui me parait invraisemblable. J'ai oublié qu'il était amoureux.

Il m'a crié que lui ne voyait que moi. j'ai eu beau lui expliquer, c'était puéril je sais, sur le fond, il m'a dit que c'était moi qui ne pensais qu'à aller voir ailleurs. Ce qui est faux. Alors pourquoi tout cela?

Il me dit qu'un jour il faudra que je s'assume mes désirs, mes sentiments.

Il refuse de me quitter pourtant. Je suis dans ses bras. Je suis sien, il est mien. La brise fait onduler les voiles du lit et les plantes dessinées sur les murs, les cigales chantent de manière obsédante. Sa main caresse mon ventre, dure et douce à la fois. Je suis nu sur mon lit, une fine sueur perle dans mon cou. L'air est saturé de notre odeur. Je n'ai jamais été aussi conscient de mon existence.

Il est mien, oui mais pour combien de temps? Dans combien de temps comprendra-t-il que que je ne suis pas celui qu'il veut? Oui il est comme Voldemort, comme Albus, il me veut pour lui. Pire qu'eux, il y croit. La puissance attire la puissance, nous gravitons autour des uns des autres dans un ballet incessant, pourquoi Voldemort est revenu à Poudlard, pourquoi Albus s'y est enfermé toutes ces années ? J'ai pu échapper à ce tourbillon infernal et Harry est avec moi.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Château neuf

Remus aimerait nous voir. Je ne sais quoi lui dire, il va me reprocher la situation sans doute. Tout le monde me le reprochera.

Je me lève pour mieux regarder le soleil qui se lève sur les collines. Il fait déjà chaud, je reste nu devant la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai juste envie d'un café. L'Angleterre me parait si loin. J'attends Harry qui se lève et vient m'enlacer, il dépose des baisers dans mon cou. Il connaît mes points faibles pour les avoir exploré sans relâche ces derniers jours. Je me laisse aller à l'étreinte. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule, premier rivage, premier encrage dans ma vie chaotique. Je pense à lui, lui qui m'a offert cette vie, cet amour auquel j'ai toujours aspiré, le gardien de mes secrets, de mon bonheur. Je devrais lui dire. Est-ce de la reconnaissance? Pourrais-je faire l'amour juste par reconnaissance? Encore cette peur sourde. Dugrandpin a raison, je n'admets jamais mes sentiments. Il le faut pourtant.

\- Harry, je suis désolé pour hier, c'était stupide.

\- C'est déjà oublié.

\- tu ne m'en veux pas?

\- Je t'aime avec tes défauts

\- Quoi !

\- Ne crois pas que je vais renoncer à la moindre difficulté.

Cela me touche au delà des mots, il faudrait que je lui dise.

Harry je t'aime

Si simple, si simple.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Châteauneuf

L'Automne est venu, le paysage est magnifique, rouge, or, vert. Nous devons rentrer aujourd'hui à Prince Manor. Je referme avec regret la porte de ce manoir qui garde en lui les moments les plus beaux de ma vie.

Il pleut lorsque nous arrivons à Prince Manor. Je suis heureux de retrouver ma maison. Nous nous installons différemment puisque nous sommes désormais en couple. Je fais de la place dans ma chambre pour ses maigres affaires. Je tombe sur mon alliance. J'hésite, cela lui ferait tant plaisir. Je la glisse à mon doigt, la sensation est étrange. Il faudra que je m'y habitue. Je me rends dans le bureau pour lire le courrier en souffrance. Surtout des numéros de revues que je n'ai pas lu à Châteauneuf. Nous n'avons vraiment rien fait de nos journées !

Je me sens suffisamment en forme pour ne pas supporter l'idée de paresser. Je réfléchis à mon projet de relancer l'entreprise familiale de potions. Je vais commencer par racheter des ingrédients et remettre en route le labo. Autant commencer par des potions complexes mais que je maîtrise parfaitement, les recherches viendront dans un second temps.

Severus ? Remus me propose de déjeuner demain midi avec lui. J'en profiterai pour passer à la banque. J'ai reçu une demande du ministère pour siéger au conseil. Je vais refuser.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ?

Le conseil.

La politique c'est pas mon truc.

Au contraire, tu pourrais les contrôler.

Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas.

Réfléchis y.

Il a l'air sceptique mais je sais qu'il le fera. Il ne m'a rien dit de l'appartement qu'il occupait.

Une nouvelle routine s'installe. J'ai commencé la fabrication de potions que je livre à des médicomages et aux cliniques magiques. Harry voit ses amis de temps en temps. Je ne l'accompagne pas, c'est trop tôt. Il travaille régulièrement avec Kingsley. Il lit des dossiers, rédige des notes. Il a un poste officieux de conseiller pour l'instant. Il apprend.

La gazette du sorcier a amplement fêté le retour du héros en lui consacrant force d'articles plus navrants les uns que les autres. Ne notre relation seulement quelques allusions dans ces journaux, avant que nous nous montrions au grand jour. Quand ils me verront à ses côtés, ils ne pourront se tromper. Cette homme que je découvre dans le miroir chaque matin, est le mari d'Harry Potter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Nous avons fait l'amour devant la cheminée. Sa tête repose sur ma poitrine. Je me laisse aller au bonheur qui me surprend toujours. Je repense à notre ballade dans le chemin de traverse avec la réception au Ministère. Aux centaines de flash qui ont crépité autour de nous. Je pense à Harry à mon bras, si beau dans son costume. Je pense à ce sentiment de fierté alors que j'affichais mon bonheur insolent à la face de ce monde sorcier qui m'a si longtemps rejeté et que je n'aimerai jamais. Je repense à ce plaisir particulier à les écraser par un regard, les défiants de me lancer leurs remarques mesquines, de révéler leur bêtise.

Cette part d'ombre qu'Harry a choisi d'ignorer.

Les mois passent.

Je suis heureux.

Les années, passent une, deux, trois...Harry est devenu un membre influent du conseil. Mon commerce est prospère. Nous coulons des jours heureux entre Prince Manor, Châteauneuf et l'Italie. Le temps passe vite quand l'on est heureux. Je resserre mon étreinte pour retenir notre bonheur, si beau, si fort, né à l'ombre de la haine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Depuis quelques jours ma magie est instable et j'ai des vertiges. Je ne veux pas l'affoler mais il a rapidement remarqué que je ne vais pas bien. Il m'a poussé à demander à Poppy de passer. Elle a beau être débordée en cette fin novembre, elle vient aujourd'hui m'ausculter.

Le spectre du venin nous hante toujours.

J'ai peur.

La cheminée se remplit de flammes vertes alors que la sorcière apparaît.

Mon cœur bat

Bonjour Severus

Bonjour Poppy, bienvenue à Prince Manor

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour vos reviews:)

Je ne gagne pas de sous avec mes fics, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf John !

Bonne lecture !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Nous vivons loin des hommes, loin des sorciers. Il ne sort presque jamais sauf pour son travail. Est-ce que j'ai un doute sur sa fidélité? Même la question est incongrue. Je me sens coupable de me la poser. Suis-je masochiste au point d'aimer me torturer moi-même ? Une séquelle de ma vie d'avant ? Car cette période est devenue pour nous deux, une autre époque, enfermée dans le passé. Harry dit que c'était avant que nous ayons nos propres vies. Il a raison. Il voit son cercle d'amis toujours aussi restreint qu'avant. Chacun poursuit son chemin.

Je me sens coupable de ne pas être capable d'être heureux, de savourer ce bonheur qu'Harry m'a offert.

Je regarde mon ventre dans lequel s'est niché un miracle. Harry va rentrer du ministère dans quelques minutes. Quelle sera sa réaction? Heureux, il sera heureux, j'en suis sur. Poppy m'a dit que cela était si rare, qu'elle ne pensait pas le voir dans sa carrière. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de points de comparaison, mais tout semble normal, comme si la normalité avait sa place ici, rien n'est normal pour Harry et pour moi. Je partage ma vie avec le sorcier maître de la mort, et moi l'ex-mangemort je porte la vie, je peux donner la vie...Un enfant, notre enfant...

A cet instant, plus rien n'a d'importance que mon enfant à naître. L'idée même de le perdre m'est insupportable. Il fait partie de moi, telle une évidence. Je l'aime déjà, plus fort que tout. Alors qu'il y a quelques instants à peine, j'ignorais que je souhaitais avoir des enfants! Je pensais ne jamais en avoir, finir seul. Poppy dit qu'elle ne peut savoir combien de temps il reste avant sa naissance, puisque c'est une grossesse magique. Elle m'a proposé de passer régulièrement avec un collègue dont elle garantit la plus grande discrétion.

D'après le développement du fœtus, sa conception date d'Halloween. Je sais que c'est cette nuit là. Nous étions à Châteauneuf, baignés de magie primordiale et nous avons fait l'amour passionnément. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir à repensant à ces moments, et j'y repense souvent. J'ai crié son nom, je l'ai encouragé à me prendre et il n'a pas hésité...Je ne me suis pas senti aussi vivant qu'à ce moment là, sauf peut-être aujourd'hui. Nous sommes vraiment un couple depuis plusieurs années et pourtant je suis toujours étonné, pudique, je ne veux pas dire timide, devant mon besoin de lui. J'ai honte de cette sensualité exacerbée, de cette soif de plaisirs charnels qu'il réveille en moi par un simple regard, par un simple geste. J'avais l'image de moi, droit, froid et intimidant, inaccessible. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je suis complètement guéri. Les cicatrices de la morsure ne sont plus que des lignes couleur chair. J'ai pris du muscle, du poids. Je n'ai plus le teint gris. Je ressemble a un sorcier bien installé, dont l'entreprise marche bien...Un homme heureux ?

Je réalise que cet enfant ne sera jamais comme les autres, à cause de ses parents, de sa conception...Mon enfant...Il faudra le protéger du monde extérieur. Je ne serai jamais comme mes parents qui ne se sont jamais occupés de moi comme il le fallait. J'apprendrai tout ce qu'il faut savoir...

La cheminée devient verte

Il apparaît souriant et serein. Harry est si beau drapé dans sa cape sombre. Il vient directement m'embrasser. Je me serre dans ses bras, geste inhabituel qui le met immédiatement en alerte.

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, j'attends un enfant...

C'est impossible...

Pas pour nous...

Cela peut-il exister ?

C'est extrêmement rare entre deux sorciers, mais nous sommes assez puissants pour créer la vie ! Tu es heureux ?

Il n'a pas besoin de prononcer les mots, dans son regard qui me couve d'amour et de tendresse, je ne vois qu'une joie incrédule devant ce miracle.

C'est dangereux pour toi ?

Je suis touché par son amour pour moi, il me mets toujours en premier.

Poppy m'a dit que j'allais bien, ma magie est un peu instable. Elle va passer régulièrement pour suivre ma grossesse avec un de ses confrères. Harry ?

Il a toute mon attention.

Je suis enceint de trois mois, nous l'avons conçu lors de la nuit d'Halloween, j'en ai la certitude.

Cette merveilleuse nuit ? Oui tu as raison

Il me couvre de baisers, de caresses. Harry a toujours aimé caresser mon ventre, ses mains chaudes se posent dessus, protectrices, apaisantes. Il est bien trop tôt pour sentir le bébé, mais il me tarde qu'il bouge, qu'il grandisse. Je le veux si fort. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, douces, elles me murmurent des mots d'amour. Je suis comblé, parfaitement heureux.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Un mois est passé, je vais bien et le bébé aussi. Poppy l'a confirmé mon corps loin de souffrir semble accueillir le bébé comme une régénération. J'ose à peine lui parler de mes envies, je sais que les sorcières en ont de très bizarres. Mes habitudes alimentaires n'ont pas vraiment changé, je suis juste un peu plus sensible aux odeurs. Je fais extrêmement attention lors de la fabrication des potions.

Je n'ose lui dire que j'ai envie d'Harry, très très souvent. J'ai besoin de le toucher, qu'il me touche. Je n'ai jamais été distrait, pourtant je me surprends à penser à ses mains, à sa bouche sur ma peau. Je sens la chaleur de son corps sous mes doigts, ce que je dois faire pour allumer la passion dans ses reins. Je sais que je rougis à cet instant. Poppy me regarde avec un petit sourire.

Severus, une grossesse est toujours un événement bouleversant, physiquement et psychologiquement. Le fait d'être un homme...Je ne t'ai jamais vu heureux, si pleinement heureux qu'en ce moment...Il ne faut pas avoir honte ou peur.

Merci Poppy, c'est juste que je me sens vulnérable, incapable de me maîtriser comme avant.

Notre Severus, avant c'était une demie mort où tu étais prisonnier. Harry est un être exceptionnel, Albus disait toujours qu'on sous estime l'amour, la capacité d'aimer. Quand je vous vois tous les deux après tout cette souffrance, après la guerre, je sais qu'il avait raison. Tu l'as toujours su au fond de toi, c'est pour cela que tu l'as choisi.

J 'étais dans un état second, sous l'emprise de potions.

Mais au fond de toi tu le savais et quand les barrières sont tombés, tu l'as fait.

J'ai peur.

Son regard se voile. Je l'ai enfin exprimée, cette peur sourde qui ne m'a jamais quitté, cette peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, que l'on m'arrache ces moments de bonheur enfin découverts, enfin vécus. J'ai besoin de l'amour d'Harry autour de moi, cocon protecteur contre les ténèbres. J'ai peur de mes faiblesses, de mes erreurs. Ma magie est très puissante, plus que la normale mais elle ne me donnera pas le bonheur. Je ne sens impuissant, vulnérable. Je n'est plus l'ivresse du pouvoir, les illusions de ma jeunesse. J'ai conscience de la réalité.

Severus, il faut croire à son étoile, il ne faut pas se laisser étouffer par les ténèbres. Le passé est mort. C'est bien que tu lâche prise, que tu exprimes tes sentiments.

C'est dangereux Poppy, j'ai commis bien des crimes et c'est mon fardeau. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant en supporte les conséquences. Comment ne pas avoir peur, n'ai je pas moi même fait subir toute ma colère à Harry ? Le monde n'est pas juste. Et notre enfant n'est pas comme les autres, de part sa conception et de part le passé de ses parents. Il sera officiellement un enfant adopté. Personne hormis nous quatre de devra savoir. Je te le demande Poppy.

Toi et Harry vous vous êtes battus et vous vous battez encore pour que le monde sorcier change. Jamais je ne trahirai votre secret.

Merci Poppy pour ton soutien. Comment vont Minerva et Flitwick ?

Minerva est une directrice extraordinaire. La grande nouvelle est que notre collègue Filius va se marié avec une ancienne de ses élèves de Serdaigne, Clarissa Blancherose.

Je me souviens ! Une fille très belle et bonne élève...

Cela fait parler, personne n'avait remarqué un lien entre eux durant sa scolarité.

C'est heureux, bien que je soit mal placé pour juger ! Harry m'a dit qu'Hermione Granger est enceinte, nos enfants auront le même âge.

Tu as su pour Drago ?

Par la gazette uniquement. Il ne me parle plus, je suppose que mon mariage avec Harry ne passe pas.

Il a beaucoup changé. Lucius a beaucoup décliné ces dernières années. Tu ne le reconnaîtrais plus. Il reste cloitré dans son manoir. La rumeur dit qu'il a perdu l'esprit.

Je lui ai écrit, il n'a jamais répondu à mes hiboux. Les derniers mois avec Voldemort ont été terribles. Il le détruisait peu à peu, conduisant Drago à une mort certaine. Heureusement Cissy a fait front.

Elle a pris les bonnes décisions.

Elle était prête à tout pour sauver son enfant.

Il faut être vigilant avec les potions Severus, tu le sais.

Je fais très attention. On pourra connaître le sexe du bébé ?

Dans une semaine ou deux. Vous préférez fille ou garçon ?

J'imagine que c'est un garçon mais au fond cela nous est égal.

A vendredi prochain, je viendrais avec Archibald, prend soin de toi.

Merci Poppy. Tu ne m'as pas dit combien je te dois.

Rien.

J'y tiens, dis moi ce qui te ferait plaisir.

Je vais y réfléchir !

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Prince Manor

Poppy nous a dit que c'était un petit garçon qui se développe bien. A part quelques petites instabilités dans ma magie, je vais très bien. Mon ventre s'est arrondi mais une robe de sorcière un peu ample camoufle aisément ma grossesse.

Nous avons décidé de déjeuner avec Bill Weasley et sa famille ainsi que son frère Ronald et son épouse. C'est rare mais peu à peu nous développons notre vie sociale. Je prépare quelques potions pour l'aînée des Weasley.

Le repas est plaisant, Fleur est ravie d'apprendre que j'ai des origines françaises et m'apprends quelques mots de français. Elle connaît le sud de la France et me promet de m'envoyer de la documentation. La petite Victoire agite gracieusement ses boucles blondes, elle ressemble à sa mère. Je me demande à qui ressemblera notre petit garçon. J'espère que ce sera à Harry. Ce dernier parle de notre projet d'adoption. Je sais ce qui lui en coûte de mentir à ses amis, sa presque famille. Pour moi c'est plus simple, j'ai tellement l'habitude de mentir.

La conversation passe aussi sur Lupin et son fils. Ce dernier se bat pour les victimes de Greyback, pour qu'ils ne subissent pas la même ségrégation que lui. Je continue mes recherches sur la potion tuloup pour trouver des solutions pérennes. Je ne suis pas le seul. Le prochain comité international des maîtres des potions consacrera sa majeure à cette question.

A notre retour un hibou nous attend avec une invitation pour le mariage de Filius. J'aurais accouché d'ici là et se serait une bonne occasion de nous montrer en public. Il le faut pour notre fils.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chemin de traverse

J'ai décidé de faire quelques courses au chemin de traverse. Après quelques ingrédients pour les potions, je commence à acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour un bébé. Des biberons, quelques vêtements, des jouets, un landau. J'avoue être un peu perdu dans les différents rayons de cette boutique « Baby magic » où je ne pensais pas mettre les pieds un jour. Les regards curieux que je surprends laissent présager que demain nous ferons la une de la gazette...

Je réduis mes achats encore sous le coup de la somme astronomique que je viens de dépenser. Je repense au petit dragon enchanté sur le berceau...Je suis perdu ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la réaction d'Harry ce soir. Je vais lui préparer un bon repas, des lasagnes, son plat préféré, et un bon gâteau au chocolat. Je suis définitivement perdu...

J'ai beau me forcer à reprendre mon masque, je suis sur que le bonheur que j'éprouve se lit sur mon visage.

Je m'éloigne des rues principales pour transplaner en toute discrétion. Il me tarde de me mettre aux fourneaux ! Il est plus que temps de préparer la chambre du bébé. Je veux qu'elle soit douillette avec une chaise à bascule. Le vrai cliché. Je repense au petit dragon enchanté, sérieux ?

Alors que le bruit de la foule s'éloigne, quatre hommes en noir m'entourent et braquent leurs baguettes sur moi. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû baisser la garde, en une seconde, je me souviens de ce que je suis.

Un premier sort m'est lancé que je contre sans problème. Je m'entoure d'un bouclier de protection, à cet instant je ne pense qu'à sauver mon bébé. Harry va bientôt me rejoindre. Il faut que je tienne. D'autres les rejoignent, ils sont peut-être dix à présent, les lâches ! Je sens ma colère montée comme de la lave, je lutte, je n'hésiterai pas à les tuer ! Ils ne me laissent pas de répit, je ne peux pas faiblir. Je rends les coups, certains tombent mais ils sont nombreux.

Les coups redoublent, de toutes parts. Mon bouclier commence à se fissurer. Je campe sur ma position quand soudain une ombre passe et je vois comme au ralenti les membres arrachés de mes assaillants volés autour de moi. J'appelle Harry mais ce n'est pas lui qui se tient devant moi. Cette homme brun, je l'ai vu une fois, il y a bien longtemps, dans cette autre vie.

-Severus !

Harry est là, affolé, il se précipite vers moi, inconscient du danger.

Harry attention !

Il ne craint rien, tu ne crains rien. Je les ai tous tué. Il faut rentrer au manoir, d'autres peuvent venir.

Harry ne perd pas un moment et nous transplanons. Il est resté avec nous et traverse sans encombre les barrières de protection. Il semble étrangement chez lui dans ma demeure.

Il se retourne.

Je ne vous veux aucun mal bien au contraire, vous êtes ma famille. Il est temps de parler. Severus tu devrais entrer et t'asseoir vu ton état.

Nous obéissons trop abasourdis pour nous rebeller.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor

Je regardais cet homme, cette créature avec incrédulité.

Comte Dracula ?

Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Vlad, surtout les membres de ma famille.

Que nous vous voulez vous ?

Vous protégez, comme je viens de le faire. Je suis l'arrière grand-père de Severus. Tu peux le comprendre n'est-ce pas ? Sébastien était mon compagnon, il m'a donné un fils, Tristan. Je ne connaissais pas ton existence. Quand tu es apparu devant moi au côté du mage noir, j'ai eu du mal à le croire, ma famille que je croyais perdu à jamais surgissait du néant.

J'ai senti un frôlement lors de cette entrevue...

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te toucher, pour m'assurer que tu étais bien réel, mais tu étais sous l'emprise du sorcier noir. J'ai du veiller de loin, apprendre à te connaître au milieu de cette guerre.

Severus, il y avait plein de morts demembrés autour de toi lorsqu'on t'a découvert, Remus n'a jamais pu l'expliquer.

C'était moi.

Les mangemorts qui disparaissaient, Avery...

Je devais agir dans l'ombre...ne pas laisser de traces, de témoins. La mort te cernait Severus, cela m'était insupportable.

Dans le manoir, c'était vous...

Je ne pouvais supporter ta souffrance, ta solitude mon bel amour

je ne suis pas beau.

Tu es magnifique je t'aime pour ce que tu es, ta force, ta personnalité, ton cœur.

Que savez vous de moi, ce n'ai pas en me baisant !

tut tut tut, pas de vulgarité...ne teinte pas nos sentiments d'amertume et de regrets...Quant à te connaître, j'ai veillé sur tes rêves, sur tes jours, et chaque instant où j'ai appris à te connaitre, je t'ai aimé davantage.

mais je ne suis pas ton amour.

Tu es plus encore : une part de moi et je suis une part de toi.

Sornettes !

L'air se dilate autour de nous. Je sens un immense pouvoir.

Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu Severus. J'ai vécu presque mille ans.

Pourquoi m'avoir caché tout cela !

J'allais me planter devant toi et te saluer ! Tu étais complètement perdu et désespéré, dans les ténèbres. Je ne pensais pas que débarquer dans ta vie, déjà très compliquée et dangereuse, allait t'aider. Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas, il peut blesser, effrayer. Ton grand-père l'a vécu comme un fardeau. Ta mère est née mentalement faible, sa magie était très instable. J'ai essayé de la soigner mais Hadrien m'a écarté comme une malédiction. Ils se sont coupés du monde. Un jour, j'ai senti comme une perturbation. Lorsque je suis arrivé, je n'ai trouvé que quelques fragments de leurs corps. des cendres, des os noircis. Je les ai enterrés et posé les barrières pour que personne ne puisse troubler la paix de ces lieux. Je pensais que ta mère était morte ce jour là également. Ce qui est mort ce jour là avec eux c'est ma famille humaine, mon amour, mes espoirs. Je n'ai plus jamais ressenti la magie de ta mère. Si j'avais pu imaginer un seul instant...J'aurais cherché. Mais même moi Severus je ne suis pas omniscient. Le temps est une matière mouvante, chaque élément évolue, se transforme, disparaît, seuls les fous peuvent imaginer le modifier à leur convenance.

Dracula semblait très nostalgique.

Mon enfant, Sébastien m'a offert ce magnifique cadeau, ce miracle que tu connais aujourd'hui.

J'ai un pressentiment, j'ai peur de comprendre.

Oui je peux avoir des enfants sous certaines conditions. Sébastien a porté notre enfant et cela l'a beaucoup affaiblit. Avant que tu te fasses des idées fausses, je ne l'ai pas forcé, c'est lui qui l'a voulu. Il m'a demandé plusieurs fois de le transformer mais je ne pouvais pas... Il n'était pas un vampire.

\- Vous êtes mon arrière grand père, j'ai couché avec mon arrière grand père...

\- Tu as couché avec un non mort, tu es marié avec le maître de la mort, alors ne soit pas choqué...

\- vous allez me transformer?

\- Non...sauf si tu le souhaites...

Il me sourit tendrement.

Tellement de questions n'est ce pas Severus?Et je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. Au début j'ai transformé quelques sorciers pour m'accompagner, certains m'ont supplié de le faire. On mourrait jeune en ce temps là. La guerre, les épidémies, la souffrance. De mes premiers compagnons, aucun n'a survécu jusqu'à nos jours, aucun. L'immortalité s'est révélée trop lourde à porter. Certains sont tombés dans des pièges, mais la plupart ont délibérément choisi la mort, l'anéantissement. Les plus vieux ne dépassent pas deux cent ans. Nous ne sommes plus que quelques dizaines, même pas cent et notre nombre décroit inexorablement. Le monde change trop vite désormais pour que nous puissions y trouver notre place. Mon pays, des moldus fous en ont fait un enfer...Les sorciers se voilent encore la face, mais bientôt eux et leurs dragons seront condamnés à s'exiler dans des contrées plus reculées encore. les moldus ont la science, ils sont allés sur la lune et nous Severus, que sommes nous dans tous cela ? L'écho d'un souvenir, ces monstres grotesques qu'ils invoquent pour faire peur aux enfants... J'ai vu le XXème siècle Severus...La folie des sorciers et des hommes.

Je n'arrive pas à assimiler toutes les informations, je m'assoie dans mon salon, Harry se tient tout contre moi, sans lâcher sa baguette, sur le qui vive. Dracula poursuit son récit calmement.

Je pensais demeurer seul... Dans un monde où la science régnera, où la terre ne sera plus la seule planète habitée par les hommes, quelle sera alors ma place? Tu as vu les films, les séries? Devrais-je révéler notre existence? et les autres créatures?

Il s'approche de moi doucement, sans brusquerie. Il se penche et m'embrasse avec douceur, je reconnais ses lèvres.

Tu es fais pour l'amour, la sensualité, la passion qui existe en toi...En d'autres temps, je t'aurais emporté dans mon palais pour t'entourer de soie et de velours. Tu ne peux imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti de te laisser à ces gens. Ce fou, j'aurais pu le détruire en quelques instants...Je ne devais pas cependant, au risque de te perdre à tout jamais. Celui que vous appelez Albus Dumbledore avait construit un stratagème délirant. J'ai désespéré de vous sauvez tous les deux.

Tous les deux ?

Oui Harry, je savais que tu étais l'âme sœur de Severus, que tu serais un membre de ma famille comme ta grande tante que j'adorais. Je savais que tu apporterais le bonheur à mon enfant. Que tu apporterais la vie et cette soif de bonheur.

Il pose ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Je t'aime aussi Harry n'ai pas de doute à ce sujet. Vous êtes ma famille, comme votre enfant à naître et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger. J'ai tué ce sorcier qui suivait Severus, j'ai blessé le serpent, j'aurais voulu tous les tuer.

Les sorciers qui ont attaqué Severus ?

Des anciens partisans du mage noir. Je suppose que le ministère va lancer une enquête. Harry, je te demande de ne pas divulguer mon action.

Comment vous faire confiance ?

Mes actions Harry, plus que toutes les promesses, sont la garantie de ma protection. Je comprend que tout cela fait beaucoup à assimiler. Nous avons le temps, quand vous serez prêts, je reviendrais. D'ici là je resterais en retrait. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que les clichés sur les vampires ne comptent pas ici. Je suis votre aïeul et je vous aime. Je veux autant que possible être à vos côtés. Severus, relis les lettres, tu comprendras mieux qu'elle a été la vie de Sebastien, de Tristan, d'Hadrien, à quel point nous avons été heureux. J'espère vous revoir vite, prenez soin de vous.

Ces doigts fins caressent mon visage, s'arrêtent sur mes lèvres.

Au revoir

Il disparaît comme une nuée devant nous.

Ma main se pose sur mon ventre. Je suis abasourdi par tout ce qui vient d'arriver. Harry vérifie que nous sommes bien seuls. Et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés, il me prend dans ses bras.

je vais appeler Poppy pour qu'elle t'ausculte.

Je vais bien Harry mais je suis d'accord pour nous rassurer. Aucun sort ne m'a touché, j'avais mis en place un bouclier et ces sorciers n'étaient pas très habiles.

Ils étaient nombreux d'après les restes au sol

Une dizaine

Les lâches ! Je vais contacter le ministère et renforcer notre sécurité.

Nous avions baisser la garde. Et pour Dracula ?

Tu te doutais de quelque chose ?

Pas du tout, aucun indice dans tout ce que j'ai pu lire. Les lettres parlaient d'un parent très aimé mais rien ne laissait deviner l'identité du sorcier en question.

Tu l'avais déjà rencontré ?

Une fois quand Voldemort cherchait une alliance qu'il a refusée. Harry, je sais au fond de moi qu'il ne ment pas. Tout s'explique, Avery, les mangemorts décimés...Je suis un vampire ?

Non, tu n'as pas besoin de sang.

On ne sait presque rien d'eux. Ils refusent d'être qualifiés de créatures. Il se dit sorcier...C'est incroyable Harry.

Repose toi Severus. Il nous faut du temps et du repos.

Nous n'arrivons pas à dormir. L'aube se lève quand terrassés par la fatigue et les événements nous nous endormons enfin.

Poppy a confirmé le lendemain que le bébé et moi allions bien. Le ministère a découvert un foyer d'anciens mangemorts. Ils ont conclu que je les avais moi même tués avec Harry. Bien sur nous n'avons pas été inquiétés.

Dracula tient sa promesse et attend notre invitation. Nous en parlons avec Harry. Je veux connaître mon passé, mes origines. Mon mari sait de quoi je parle. Il me soutient et je l'aime davantage encore.

Tu sais Severus, de tous les surnoms dont les élèves t'affublaient à Poudlard, le seul auquel je n'ai jamais adhéré c'est chauve souris des donjons ! Ils croyaient que tu étais un vampire !

Comme quoi ! Même ces troupeaux d'élèves idiots pouvaient avoir de l'intuition.

Pour avoir conçu un enfant, il est humain en partie.

Oui, et tu as senti sa chaleur ? C'est un sorcier. J'imagine qu'ils ont laissé circuler de fausses informations à leur sujet. Et puis comme tu l'as constaté, il a agit en plein jour.

Exact. Tu veux l'appeler ?

Oui, tu es d'accord ?

Si c'est ce que tu veux, je le veux.

Harry, nous sommes deux, bientôt trois. Je veux que ce soit notre décision.  
Je sais qu'il est touché par ces mots. Il me serre un peu plus fort. Je sens ses baisers contre ma tempe.

Je t'aime Severus. Nous serons toujours ensemble quelque soit ce que nous apprendrons. Ton ascendance n'a aucune importance pour moi, seule ta sécurité compte et celle du bébé.

Je l'appellerai samedi prochain quand tu seras là.

Je le regarde, il est tellement beau. Je me demande comment il peut m'aimer, comment il peut demeurer à mes côtés alors que je suis une source de complications infinie. Ses mains migrent vers mon ventre, j'aime leur chaleur. Je me redresse suffisamment pour l'embrasser. J'ai besoin de le sentir en moi. Nous faisons l'amour sans nous presser, doucement, savourant chaque instant. Avec les années j'ai appris à suivre mes envies, à exprimer mon désir, à expérimenter.

Je baigne dans une douce torpeur. Je sens un coup de pied dans mon ventre, je prends la main d'Harry et la pose bien à plat sur ma peau.

\- Harry ! Le bébé a bougé.

Il est excité par la nouvelle. Il rayonne quand il sent à son tour la première manifestation de ce petit être.

Il faut qu'on lui trouve un nom...Tu as vu la liste que j'ai dressé.

Oui, j'aime bien John ou David.

Tu es d'accord pour lui donner le nom de Sebastien ?

Oui et je propose James comme troisième prénom.

Je suis d'accord.

Sur ?

Le troisième prénom ne compte pas !

Serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours.

Oui mon griffon.

Nous rigolons, cela fait du bien. Notre petit John se joint à notre rire par de vigoureux mouvements.

Il est d'accord pour le prénom !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Prince Manor.

Nous sommes assis dans le salon. Dracula, ou Vlad comme il aime à se faire appeler, se tient en face de nous, un discret sourire aux lèvres. Il a accepté à notre étonnement une tasse de thé.

Autant couper court à tout ce que vous pensez savoir sur les vampires. Nous sommes capables de nous nourrir avec des aliments et des liquides normaux. Même si le sang est plus riche en nutriment. Le sang peut être animal ou humain. J'aime bien le thé même si je préfère le café. Par notre nature, nous sommes des sorciers et non des créatures. Il n'y a pas d'humain qui est survécu à une tentative de transformation.

Tu étais un sorcier

oui et je le suis toujours.

Je croyais que seule la pierre philosophale donnait l'immortalité.

C'est un des moyens les plus connus. J'ai utilisé une potion et des sorts de l'ancienne Egypte. C'est le sorcier Imhotep qui l'a mis au point. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer un sorcier égyptien qui me l'a enseigné et je l'ai en quelque sorte améliorée.

Je sens qu'il ne me dit pas tout.

Où l'as-tu rencontré ?

Il sourit.

Dans le harem du sultan Murad où j'étais otage avec mon frère. C'était une pratique courante à l'époque. J'y ai reçu une bonne éducation et j'ai appris à devenir un guerrier, un politique. A cette époque être un sorcier isolé était très dangereux. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, très peu mon père. Je ne sais pas si il y avait d'autres sorciers dans la famille. Radu, mon frère, possédait une beauté hors du commun, ensorcelante comme disent les français. Le sultan l'aimait par dessus tout. De ses pouvoirs je n'ai jamais rien su. Il était très secret, distant. Il est resté auprès de Murad plus longtemps que moi, et il a disparu. Quant à moi, j'ai eu la chance d'être éduqué par Issa, qui avait été arraché à sa Haute Egypte natale par les turcs et envoyé comme esclave à la cour du Sultan. Puis , ils m'ont nommé prince subordonné de Valachie. L'histoire a retenue cette partie de ma vie humaine. Pour le reste j'ai continué le voyage à travers l'immortalité.

Notre famille ?

J'aime que tu dises cela Severus, « notre famille », celle que je croyais perdue à jamais. Ma famille humaine a disparue en Roumanie il y a des siècles. J'avais un fils avec une princesse. Elle a préféré se tuer plutôt que de se rendre à nos ennemis. Mon fils est mort de maladie alors que j'étais à la guerre. Le roi de Hongrie avait fait exécuter tous les autres membres de notre clan alors que j'étais en captivité. Il avait donné nos terres à un de ses fidèles. Et puis Constantinople est tombée et l'histoire de notre monde a basculé pour toujours. J'ai été grièvement blessé lors d'une bataille et laissé pour mort. J'ai décidé à ce moment là de quitter le monde des humains pour celui des sorciers. Au fil des décennies suivantes, je suis devenu tour à tour une figure légendaire et un être sanguinaire pour finir par incarner une créature des ténèbres. Tout cela est bien évidemment faux.

Les vampires sont des créatures connues.

Très peu en vérité. Et d'ailleurs ce que tu nommes vampires, sont des strigoï de Roumanie avec lesquels je n'ai aucun lien. Ils sont atteints d'une maladie du sang et ils sont obligés de se nourrir de sang. Ils ne sont pas spécialement agressifs et erraient à l'époque sur les champs de bataille pour s'abreuver des cadavres. On les apercevait parfois, le teint pale et les yeux rouges, en guenilles, enfants du malheur plus que des ténèbres. Tu crois vraiment qu'un humain ivrogne de surcroît aurait pu apprendre autant de chose sur les vampires ?

Bram Stocker était un sorcier irlandais.

Un sorcier faible, qui a fait de moi une chauve souris ! Et pourquoi pas un hamster ! Ridicule. Pour aller vite, je n'ai pas peur des crucifix, je ne dors pas dans un cercueil et je ne me transforme pas ni en rat ni en chauve souris.

Le bébé est remuant aujourd'hui je masse mon ventre.

C'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Je vais retourner chez moi.

Tu habites où ?

Tu connais mon château en Roumanie. J'ai également un appartement à Londres et un à New York. J'ai habité ici longtemps avec Sébastien. Repose toi à présent, je te sens fatigué.

La grossesse de Sébastien a duré combien de temps.

Huit mois environ. L'accouchement magique n'a pas été physiquement trop douloureux. Tristan était un bébé vigoureux.

Je remarque la tendresse dans les yeux de Vlad chaque fois qu'il mentionne le nom de Tristan.

Tristan, ton fils.

Mon enfant adoré. Je t'en parlerai une prochaine fois.

Il nous quitte comme la dernière fois.

Harry et moi sommes étonnés par cette première conversation à bâtons rompus, presque banale dans la mesure où notre interlocuteur est vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années et qu'il est Dracula ! Il a un appartement à Londres, je l'imagine prendre son thé en lisant la gazette ! Harry n'a ressenti aucun danger, aucune menace. Lui aussi a perçu la nostalgie et la tendresse quand Vlad regardait les portraits de Tristan et de Sébastien.

Ils n'étaient pas des vampires.

Pourquoi ?

Je sens qu'il ne nous dit pas tout.

Tu n'es pas trop fatigué.

Le bébé a beaucoup bougé aujourd'hui. Harry ? Je suis désolé.

De quoi ?

De tout cela, de cette vie toujours compliquée, de mon héritage encombrant. Il ne manquait plus qu'un vampire dans la famille...

Ne jugeons pas trop vite et je n'oublie pas qu'il a protégé ta vie à plusieurs reprises et de cela je lui serai à jamais reconnaissant.

Tu es si griffondor Harry. Je ne crois pas qu'il fasse tout cela sans raison, sans attendre quelque chose.

Une famille, tu sais à quel point c'est important.

Ce ne peut être si simple.

Je n'ai pas dit que cela est simple. Je vais préparer le repas. Demain Molly et Arthur vont passer nous voir. J'avais envie d'inviter Remus.

Très bien, il faut le dire à Betsy. Je vais continuer dans la chambre du bébé.

Pas trop de vert Severus...

Mais le bleu c'est cliché...

J'entends le rire de mon homme dans le couloir. Je t'aime Harry.


End file.
